Chaldea Academy
by NexusMHX
Summary: Chaldea Academy, the prestigious academy hosting servants is now hosting a class for masters. But a problem has risen, no one has accepted the invitation until two fateful people have accepted the invitation, Ritsuka Fujimaru, and Gudako Fujimaru. Now the two must live life in Chaldea Academy for the next two years while having adventures with their new servant friends.
1. Pilot

"Did I hear that right? Everyone that gave a response has declined?!" A woman with white hair was in an office, looking extremely frustrated. "Da Vinci. Are you one hundred percent sure about this?"

The other lady, Leonardo Da Vinci offers a sad expression as she nods. "I'm sorry Principal Animusphere. The idea of being a master for servants seems too daunting of a task for normal people. I would honestly have been concerned if they all jumped in."

"... You're right. Being the master of a servant is a dangerous task. No one would willingly choose to risk their lives. It's insane." Olga Marie Animusphere, part of the Animusphere bloodline was faced with a task. Watching over a school full of servants while also looking out for mages to become masters. "Is there any chance left? There must be something."

"Yes. Two people have sent their response but we have no idea if they accepted either. They're our last hope for masters." Leonardo da Vinci takes out two files and hands it to Olga Marie. "The two are siblings so they'll most likely be together."

"Ritsuka and Gudako Fujimaru…" Olga Marie looks at the files as she grits her teeth. 'Overall both of them are mediocre at best… But if they're my last hope I have to bet that they'll come to this academy. If so, I have to make sure that they'll become the best masters the world has ever seen.'

Footsteps could be heard from outside the room and the door to the office slams open forcing Da Vinci and Animusphere to see an old man out of breath at the door.

"Vice Principal Lev Lainur Flauros. What's the meaning of this?" Olga Marie asks. Lev Lainur takes a deep breath before presenting a letter to Olga Marie. The letter was already opened which meant that he has read the contents already.

"Principal. The final two candidates. It would be best that you read it yourself." Lev Lainur said wiping the sweat off his face. The two woman look at the vice principal as Olga Marie opens the letter and takes out the piece of paper that was in it. She unfolds it and reads the contents before the piece of paper falls out of her hands onto the floor.

"Principal Animusphere? Is there a problem?" Da Vinci questions receiving a no from the principal. "Does that mean that they…"

"Yes. Both Ritsuka and Gudako Fujimaru have both accepted our invite to Chaldea Academy." Olga Marie looks at the two. "When those two arrive, I demand that they get the toughest training possible. We must assure that they'll be the best damn master in history."

(A week later)

* * *

"Alright. That's about it." A tall blacked haired boy wipes his forehead after going through all of his belongings. He looks around to see his room in which he is going to live in temporarily. "That about does it. It was nice of them to rent out this apartment until we got our school dorms. After that, Gudako and I will be in separate dorms for a long time. Speaking of which, how's she doing? Gudako! How's it going with you in your room?"

"It's going alright Ritsuka! Give me a second!" There are some noises and a few crashes before a dark orange haired girl comes to the door before saluting with a smile. "Done with my room! Everything is spick and span!"

"Then what was all that noise…" Ritsuka questions as Gudako just laughs it off. "In any case. I'll start dinner. Try not to mess up anything until it's ready."

"Yes, sir!" Gudako salutes once again making Ritsuka smile for a bit. He gets up and walks to the kitchen and prepares dinner for the two.

"Tomorrow is the big day, isn't it? Your first day of high school." Ritsuka said while chopping some veggies. "You must be pretty excited."

"You bet! I'm so excited that I can't sleep!" Gudako yelled out. "Aren't you excited as well? I mean, you're a second year but this is technically a new experience for you as well. Being part of the master program at a new school."

"Yeah, I'm excited. But I'm also nervous." Ritsuka brings a tray of food to a table and lays it in front of Gudako. "Like you said. A new experience. The unknown is something exciting for people but that's the thing. You don't know what exactly the unknown is."

Gudako was dumbfounded for a second. "You sounded really philosophical for a second. That was so not you."

"Oh haha. Let's just eat Gudako."

"Thank you for the food!"

(The next morning)

* * *

"So this is Chaldea Academy. It's quite nice." Ritsuka said dressed in the school's issued uniform. He looks at the academy before looking at his little sister who wasn't hiding her excitement at all as she runs straight in, leaving Ritsuka by himself. "Wait! Do you even know where you're going?! ...Great. Might as well."

"Is there a problem?" Ritsuka turns around to see a lilac-haired girl with glasses.

"Oh… My sister and I are transferring for the master's program and my sister just completely ditched me." Ritsuka sighs before chuckling. "I know that this is her first year as a high schooler but still. She has no idea where to go. But to be fair, I'm lost as well."

"If that's the case then can I show you where you need to go?" The girl offered.

"Oh, it's fine. I need to go to the teacher's office. I don't want it to be a hassle to you."

"It's no hassle at all. I need to go to the teacher's office anyways. Follow me. I'll take you there."

"Thank you. I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, a second year." Ritsuka lets out a smile as he introduced himself.

"A second year? So you're my senpai. My name is Mashu Kyrielight, a first year. Nice to meet you, Senpai." Mashu said as the two starts walking into Chaldea Academy. "Wait. You're part of the master's program?"

"Yeah. Is there anything wrong with that?" Ritsuka asks.

"No. It's just that both you and your little sister are the only masters in this academy." Mashu said causing Ritsuka to come to a complete stop. "Is there something wrong Senpai?"

"Wait. You said the only masters at this academy are me and Gudako?" Mashu nods to Ritsuka's question. He catches up to Mashu before thinking about it. "I thought one hundred invites were sent out to people."

"There were. But it turns out that almost everyone declined the invitation." Mashu explains. "Most people see the task of being a master as daunting task filled with lots of challenges. Just accepting the task shows the level of bravery you have Senpai."

"T-Thank you." Ritsuka face turns a bit red in embarrassment as the two make it to the teacher's office.

"Here's the teacher's office." Mashu opens the door and walks over to Da Vinci who was working on some last minute paperwork. She walks over and takes out a packet of paper from her bag before handing it to the teacher. "Sensei. I brought the papers that you asked for me."

"Did you? Thank you Mashu. You should hurry. Class is starting in 10 minutes." Da Vinci said with a smile before looking over at Ritsuka. "And who is this?"

"I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru. I'm the new transfer student for the master's program." Ritsuka said with a bow of respect.

"Oh? So you're Ritsuka. I'm Leonardo da Vinci. Your little sister was just here a few minutes ago as she was taken to her class. I believe that you're in my homeroom but I need to finish something so you go to Class 2-B. It's the one right next over. You should have no trouble finding it." Da Vinci said. Ritsuka and Mashu bow at their teacher before leaving the office.

"Thank you for taking me to the teacher's office Mashu. It was a really big help." Ritsuka said with a bow in thanks causing Mashu's face to turn red.

"Ah! It's fine Senpai! I'm just glad that I was able to help you! I should get going!" Mashu said bowing trying to hide her embarrassment. She runs away to her class leaving Ritsuka by himself.

"Eh… What was that all about?" Ritsuka said with wonder before turning around. He sees the sign for "2 - B" and stares at it for a bit. 'I guess that this is my life for the next two years.'

Ritsuka walks to the door but before he could open it, there was a loud noise and then the door breaks out of the wall and slams into Ritsuka causing a loud crash.

* * *

**Hello everyone. This is NexusEX bringing you a story of Chaldea Academy, the harem, slice of life, action, supernatural... Let's just say. Something that Type-Moon would pull out of their ass. For some people in the fate community, you probably haven't read the hilarious first chapters of Chaldea Academy, a fan made manga... I think. In any case, this inspired me to make this fanfiction. Most of the servants that are in Fate Grand/Order are going to be in here either as students, teachers, or miscellaneous but not everyone will have an overall impact on the story as a whole. It was kinda too hard to do, so I will limit it to the students and teachers at most that will get the most screen time.**

**Now earlier, I wrote something down that might turn off some of you. Harem. Don't get the wrong idea, other servants will get pairings and such but there will be a harem with servants that are being chosen with great consideration. Don't worry. It won't be cliched as hell. That I can ensure you guys.**

**With that being said, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter of Chaldea Academy. If you did, follow this fanfiction, favorite, and comment as I try to post bi-weekly. Also do the same for me if you like. This is NexusEX signing off. Stay classy!**


	2. Servant Friends

"Ow ow ow." Ritsuka shakes his head as he pushes the door away from his body revealing a blue-haired person in a second year's outfit currently out of it. "Aah! Are you alright?"

"Oh? Chulainn died again. 10th time this school year. Head nurse is going to be sad that her healing efforts are being destroyed so easily." A tanned teen with white hair sticks his head out of the classroom before turning around and dodging a table being thrown at the general direction, barely missing Ritsuka as it crashes through a window. "Jeez. They're at it again."

"W-What the heck is going on?!" Ritsuka exclaims as he looks back to see two girls facing off against each other.

One of them was a pale skinned, blond girl fighting standing across from a white-blond girl with a pale complexion. Both had on school uniforms as an air of tension could be felt throughout the air. The students in the classroom were either terrified, apathetic, or annoyed while Ritsuka was part of the terrified category. The white-haired boy from before walks outside to get the school nurse when he sees Ritsuka freaked out.

"Hmm… Hey. Are you ok?" The guy extends his arm which Ritsuka gratefully takes and is pulled up. "Did you get hit by the door? Luckily you weren't crushed like Chulainn was."

"Yeah… Thanks. Who are those two?" Ritsuka asks pointing to the two girls staring at each other, the other guy looks over his shoulder.

"You don't know them? They're the most infamous servants here in Chaldea Academy. Artoria Alter, the altered form of the King of Knights and Jeanne Alter, the altered form of the Maiden of New Orleans. Both of them class almost on a daily basis." The male looks at Ritsuka. "Say you don't look familiar… You're the transfer student for the master's program."

"T-That's right. I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru." Ritsuka said taking a deep breath, calming himself down a bit.

"Shirou Emiya," Shirou said before tossing the door away and picks up the blue-haired male named Chulainn. "I'm going to take him to the nurse's office. If Da Vinci Sensei asks for me, tell her where I'm at."

"S-Sure." Ritsuka watches as Shirou takes Chulainn down the hall before hesitantly walking into the classroom letting out a nervous gulp as the two girls look away from each other and stare at Ritsuka who freezes himself before steeling himself. "N-Nice to meet you."

Everyone was genuinely shocked at what Ritsuka was doing and the two Alters were definitely the most confused out of everyone in the classroom.

"Hmm. What's this? It's unusual for someone to walk up towards us. Almost everyone avoids us." Artoria Alter said looking at Ritsuka. "You look new. Perhaps that's why you haven't heard of us."

"You're the transfer student? That means you're the one in the master's program. Sad that Chaldea got a stupid looking weakling." Jeanne Alter comments with a scoff. "So… What does a master want with us?"

"Do you intend to interfere in our duel?" Artoria Alter asks as the two gives off a terrifying feeling to Ritsuka who just bows formally.

"Nothing of the sort! I just wish that since I'm going to be in your classroom, then I wish for us to become friends! I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru!" Everyone was indeed shocked at the events just transpired.

"W-What did you just say?!" Jeanne Alter exclaims taking a step back.

"I… did not see this coming." Artoria Alter tried to keep her composure after what has transpired and the same was going for Jeanne Alter.

"This guy is insane." A short purple-haired servant said in shock.

"That is ok, right?" Ritsuka asks looking up to see both girls being completely flustered.

"If you just want to be friends, then fine, whatever." Jeanne Alter said first which made everyone shocked.

"Ver well. If you think me qualified, then I shall be your friend." Artoria Alter said afterward which made the crowd even more shocked and terrified.

"That's great to hear," Ritsuka said now fully calm and had a smile on his face.

"WHAT?!"

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusEX

Chapter 2: Friends

"Would you please introduce yourself to the class? Though it seems as you already made a huge first impression to everyone today." Da Vinci said as Ritsuka writes his name on the board before turning around.

"I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, a second-year in the master's program. I'm new to the area with my little sister so I hope we get along." Ritsuka bows politely. The whole class was recovering from what just happened 10 minutes ago with Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter staring at Ritsuka with interest.

"Good. Now you can sit next to… Marie Antoinette. Please raise your hand." Da Vinci calls out as the girl near the window raised her hand. "Over there Ritsuka."

"Thank you," Ritsuka said walking over to see a beautiful girl with white-blond hair and a small red hat along with her normal school outfit and sits at the empty desk next to her. The girl showed some interest but tried to keep it to herself until later.

The school bells ring, signaling the end of the second period and the start of recess. Ritsuka takes a sigh and quickly goes over his notes for his previous two classes, History and Math. He feels people staring at him as he looks around before someone walks over to him, to see the girl that was sitting next to him, Marie Antoinette was standing next to his desk.

"Hello. You're Ritsuka Fujimaru, the one who signed up for the master's program." Marie asks with a smile.

"Yes. You're… Marie Antoinette, right?" Ritsuka said recalling her name as she nods. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure What is it?" Marie asks.

"It has to do with everyone. They all have been staring at me ever since I became friends with Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter. Did I do something wrong?" Ritsuka asks looking around.

"The two are just really hard to talk to for everyone. It's amazing that you just went up to them and started to chat!" Marie smiles brightly at Ritsuka.

"Well if we're going to be in the same classroom, then why not? What about you Marie?" Ritsuka asks standing up.

"Of course. It'll be nice to have you as a friend!"

"Sounds like you've been busy." Ritsuka looks to the right to see Shirou sitting relaxed in his desk. "I've heard the rumors. Got to say. I would never have expected that coming from you."

"Shirou. Is the guy you carried to the nurse alright?" Ritsuka asks receiving a nod. "Thank goodness."

"You don't have to be worried. Chulainn dies so often that it's a schoolwide joke. He's best friends with Head Nurse at this point." Shirou laughs out loud while Ritsuka couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

"Ritsuka." The boy heard his name to see Artoria Alter standing surprisingly close to him. "I'm bored. I'm hungry. Let's go to the store real quick. It's right across the street."

"Oi! What do you think you're doing with my friend, ice bitch queen?" Jeanne Alter trying to inch her way between Artoria Alter and Ritsuka. "The master's my friend, so hands off!"

"Ridiculous. Ritsuka is my friend. You should be the one to back off, mad dog." Artoria Alter said as the energy between the two was starting to rise.

"Now now. The two of you don't have to fight. Why don't you guys shake hands and be friends? I don't see a reason that we all can't be friends." Ritsuka said as both Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter look at Ritsuka before looking at each other.

"I don't see why not. As long mad dog doesn't annoy me as much as before, I do not see the problem in putting our differences aside." Artoria Alter said finally after a few moments. She extends her hand out to Jeanne Alter.

"I'm the annoying one?! Speak for yourself! But... if you say so, then I have no choice." Jeanne Alter takes Artoria Alter's hand and shakes it. "Starting over with you isn't the worst thing in the world."

"I'm glad to see you two are friends," Ritsuka said with a smile before turning to Marie and Shirou. "Are you ok with that?"

"Being their friends? Of course. I hope we're friends for a long time!" Marie smiles at the two alters.

"I see no problem as they're no longer making a mess of the whole school. Some of the students here can actually rest." Shirou responded. "After a while. The other servants will eventually warm up to you two after a while."

"What? Do people got a problem with us?" Jeanne Alter asks, demanding an answer from Shirou.

"Well, you two did clash causing a huge amount of destruction that could've killed anyone, human or student. Plus the auras that you two give off. I would be surprised that anyone wasn't terrified…" Shirou looks over at Ritsuka and Marie. "Never mind."

"In any case. Ritsuka. Let's go." Artoria Alter takes Ritsuka's arm and drags him through the doors, running through the halls. She lets Ritsuka go once she feels that he is starting to run properly.

"You know, I don't have all that much money on me. Are you sure about that?" Ritsuka asks as Artoria Alter shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it." Artoria Alter looks ahead before looking around. "Vice President Martha…"

"Hey! Artoria! No running in the halls!" Martha points at Artoria Alter and Ritsuka. Artoria Alter stops to look at her phone opening the window in the hall, grabs Ritsuka, and jumps out. "No jumping outside the windows!"

(BTW. This is the second floor.)

"Aah! Artoria?!" Ritsuka exclaims as the two land safely.

"You're alright, Ritsuka?" Artoria Alter asks receiving a nod from Ritsuka. "Let's hurry. We don't have much time.

"R-Right."

One minute before the bell ringing, ending recess, Artoria Alter and Ritsuka come back into the classroom with cartoonishly large amount of Yakisoba and Melon bread. Artoria Alter and Ritsuka hands out one for everyone. They were hesitant when Artoria Alter gave them bread but kinda warmed up to her and Ritsuka after a bit.

"This is great and all, Ritsuka. But-" Before Shirou could finish, the bell rang. "Yeah, that."

"Oh… Well, we have lunch for that." Ritsuka said turning over to Artoria Alter who had a huge pile of garbage from all the bread wrappers next to her. "What the..."

"Is there something wrong, Ritsuka? Class is about to start." Artoria Alter said nonchalantly. Ritsuka shakes his head before putting his bread in his bag.

"Yeah, she's a glutton. If you think that's a lot, then you should see how much she eats during lunchtime." Jeanne Alter said sitting in front of Ritsuka's desk. "She eats like a dragon alright."

"It's fine. People can eat as much as they want." Ritsuka said sitting down.

'This guy is chill with everything!' Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter thought at the same time.

* * *

** Hey, guys, this is NexusEX with another chapter of Chaldea Academy and the crazy and wacky adventures of Ritsuka Fujimaru. This chapter was actually fun as we got to see some people that will be in the main cast. But this isn't the whole cast, however. In fact that the main cast is so big and prominent that the supporting cast members would be mistaken for being part of the main character and vice versa. That just means to me that everyone will have some kind of role in this story and will be prominent in some kind of aspect so someone's favorite servant will NOT be left by themselves. Plus I do have my group of favorite servants who will definitely become part of the main cast. I am extremely biased when it comes to writing sometimes but that is something that I'm not going to change. However, I feel like I should leave you guys with something so I'll give you guys the staff list. Because you guys are giving me so much support in such a minuscule amount of time. (Also an added bonus. Class schedule for Ritsuka and the others****)**

**Staff:**

**Olga Marie Animusphere: Headmaster**

**Lev Lainur Flauros: Vice Headmaster**

**Murasaki Shikibu: Japanese Teacher**

**Fergus Mac Roich: PE Teacher**

**Beni-Enma: Home Economics Teacher**

**Nikola Tesla: Science Teacher**

**Leonardo Da Vinci: History Teacher/Servant Training Teacher**

**Hans Christian Andersen: English Teacher**

**James Moriarty: Math Teacher**

**Romani Archaman: Master Training Teacher**

**Florence Nightingale: School Nurse**

**1st Period: History**

**2nd Period: Math  
Recess**

**3rd Period: Science**

**4th Period: Home Economics (English rotation on Tuesday/Thursday)**

**Lunch**

**Lunch Break**

**School Cleanup**

**5th Period: Japanese**

**6th Period: PE**

**7th Period: Program Teaching**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, give this chapter some love by following, favoriting, and commenting on this fanfic for more content. Also, follow and favorite me where the chapters are always enjoyable and if not, then I'm sorry. PM me if there are any critiques. I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction and hope that you guys are enjoying as well. This is NexusEx signing off! Stay Classy!**


	3. President

(Lunchtime)

The door slams open almost a full minute after the bell catching the attention of everyone as Gudako was standing there.

"Gudako? What are you doing here?" Ritsuka asks her little sister with a bit of confusion.

"Ritsuka! I came to visit you!" Gudako announced before running to her older brother's desk. She sees Artoria Alter, Jeanne Alter, and Marie who all had their desks connected to Ritsuka. "Oh hoh hoh. Looks like someone is quite popular!"

"Who the hell are you?" Jeanne Alter asks the orange-haired girl.

"I'm Gudako Fujimaru, Ritsuka's little sister! I'm a first-year in the master's program as well." Gudako poses with a wink as the door opens up revealing Mashu and a person that looked exactly like Artoria Alter.

"Please excuse me," Mashu said before bowing. "Gudako. You can't just barge into any classroom because you feel like to."

"Nah! It's fine Mashu. I just wanted to say hi to my older brother! C'mon! Why don't you introduce yourself? You too Nero!" Gudako motions the two to come over. Mashu and Ritsuka meet eye to eye and immediately recognize each other.

"Oh. Mashu. You're in my sister's class?" Ritsuka asks as Mashu nods with a smile. "That's good to hear… Oh. We haven't met."

"Nero Claudius, I have come at the request of your sister, Gudako. Umu, I have accepted her as my comrade and the same will be done the same for you." Nero said to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka looks at Nero with confusion as her face looks familiar, then looks at Artoria Alter, then back to Nero, then to Jeanne Alter, then back to Nero, then Artoria Alter, then Jeanne Alter, then Gudako, then Shirou, then Nero, then Marie, then Jeanne Alter, then Nero, then Mashu, then Shirou, then Artoria Alter.

"I am genuinely confused."

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusEX

Chapter 3: President

"So you two are not related at all and your looks are similar by pure coincidence only?" Ritsuka asks Artoria Alter and Nero who both nod. "Sure that makes total sense."

'This guy is chill with everything.' Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter thought as everyone was eating their lunch.

"Senpai. How are you doing so far?" Mashu asks Ritsuka who looks at everyone.

"It's off to a great start, Mashu. I made some good friends and I believe that I made some kind of good impression." Ritsuka said.

"That's great to hear Senpai… Can we be friends?" Mashu asks Ritsuka who gives a confused look.

"I thought we were friends when we got to know each other earlier."

"Oh… Thank you." Mashu blushes as she focuses back on her food.

"I'm glad that everyone is getting along well," Marie adds.

"I agree, Marie!" Gudako said with a smile.

The group was generally having a good time when the door opens again revealing a blond haired girl who let off an elegant manner, with two girls that looked really similar to Nero and Artoria Alter. One had a hat and wore sports gear and one with white-blond hair with glasses and the standard school outfit.

"He's there… Oh. Well, look at that. The first year master is there as well." The blond haired girl with the hat said pointing to Ritsuka whose group has noticed them yet.

"Coincidence. Is that all you wanted, Student President?" The white blond haired girl asked receiving a nod.

"Thank you X, Ecchan. Can you get them for me please?" The Student Council President asked as the two nods and they walk over to the table catching the attention of the group.

"Heyo. Ritsuka and Gudako, right? I'm X, from this class." X introduces herself to the two masters and catching the attention of Artoria Alter.

"Ecchan. I sit in front of Marie and a corner away. May we ask that you two come with us if it is not any problem?" Ecchan asks to both Gudako and Ritsuka.

"No. It's fine." Ritsuka and Gudako stand up to leave but both Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter stand in their way.

"Oi! What does she want with Ritsuka?" Jeanne Alter points to Jeanne who is standing at the door waving. "Don't wave at me like that!"

"I have to agree. There must be some kind of intent if two alternate me's are in on it. Explain yourselves you two." Artoria Alter asks.

"It's just the student council president. I don't see a problem." Nero adds into it making Jeanne Alter pissed off.

"It's the student council president that I have a problem with! I want to know what my older sisters want with him?" Jeanne Alter points to her look alike.

"Wait… Another Jeanne? Jeanne's older sister? Two more Artoria's… X and Ecchan." Ritsuka comments while scratching his head. "Makes sense."

"STOP BEING SO DAMN CALM ABOUT THIS!" Jeanne Alter exclaims in a loud voice.

"You seem to be very angry for little to no reason except for something really petty," Ecchan comments as Jeanne Alter stabs daggers at her with her eyes.

"Please excuse me. I am the student council president, Jeanne. It's a pleasure to meet you." Jeanne bows at Ritsuka and Gudako who bows as well. "Oh. You two seem very polite."

"Uh yeah. Nice to meet you too, Student Council President." Gudako said with a smile. "Is there something that you needed for us?"

"Oh yes. Can you follow me to the student council room? Da Vinci Sensei asked me to deliver some things for you."

"The teacher's office is right next door. Why couldn't she just deliver it herself?" Artoria Alter asks.

"Probably because she's lazy as always," Shirou comments with a sigh.

"In any case. If it isn't any trouble…" Jeanne just notices that Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter were standing next to each other without a major quarrel. She has had to deal with the two constantly fighting while in the disciplinary committee but seeing both of them like this was a sight that Jeanne thought she would have never seen. "Ritsuka, Gudako. Please follow me."

"Sure," Ritsuka said before looking back at Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter. "Don't worry. I'll be back, ok?"

"Why are you telling me not to worry? I could honestly care less." Jeanne Alter said looking away with a huff.

"Jeanne?" Ritsuka said looking at Jeanne Alter but Artoria Alter gives a thumbs up while eating a burger. "Alright. We'll be back."

* * *

"So Student Council President. What exactly did you need to give us?" Gudako asks once the three entered the student council office.

"Oh. Da Vinci asked me to give you these." Jeanne hands both Ritsuka and Gudako red jerseys in a plastic sealed bag.

"Jerseys? For PE?" Ritsuka asks as Jeanne nods. "I don't understand. Couldn't the school have given this to us when they issued us our school uniforms?"

Jeanne shakes her head. "No. These Jerseys are special. They are equipped with a special type of magic known as a Mystic Code and Da Vinci finally go. There are two special types of Mystic Codes, Amplifier Mystic Code and Specialised Mystic Code. This is a Specialised Mystic Code that will help you keep up with the Servants."

The two siblings looked confused at the word Mystic Code.

"Oh. Your teacher for the master's program will teach you what Mystic Codes are. But for now, I'll just tell you that these clothes when you put them on will give you a speed and endurance boost." Jeanne said with Gudako still confused.

"That makes total sense. Thank you." Ritsuka said with a smile as he takes the PE Jersey. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all. You may go Gudako, but Ritsuka. Can you please stay for a bit? There is something that I must ask you." Jeanne asks as Ritsuka nods while Gudako leaves the two. "Thank you. Now you must have heard about my little sister."

"Jeanne alter? What about her?" Ritsuko asks.

"You must have known about the violent clashes that she had with Artoria. I'm honestly surprised that you were able to defuse them with such ease. It bewilders me, something that not even I could do."

"I just wanted to become their friend and I just politely asked if they could just make up and be friends and they accepted without a problem," Ritsuka said with a smile.

'Is this the power of a master? It's amazing that you were able to do that on your first day.' Jeanne stares at Ritsuka with both amazement and also curiosity. "In any case. I've taken enough of your time. You should go back."

"Oh ok then. Thank you for the clothes." Ritsuka takes the clothes and bows before turning to the door before looking back. "President?"

"Yes, Ritsuka?" Jeanne asks.

"Well, I'm friends with the younger version of you. Would it be ok if we were friends?" Jeanne takes a step back in surprise before smiling.

"Sure. I would be glad. You can come to me if you need help with your studies or anything else."

"Well yeah. But we can just be friends to hang out, right?" The bell rings behind Ritsuka. "Ah! I got to go! Please excuse me!"

Ritsuka leaves the council room in a rush before Jeanne could say anything else. She stares at the door with amaze and shock.

* * *

Ritsuka is doing push-ups during class under PE teacher, Fergus Mac Roich who was watching over them. Ritsuka could do push-ups easily but he felt less than he should have felt when it came to the amount of pain and energy in his body compared to the number of push-ups that he was doing as he was at push up number 861. He looks around to see some of the guy servants struggling to keep up with the 1000 push ups that Fergus made the boys do but gave the girls do only 600.

"This… is unfair. He's gender biased." One of the people said with their arms shaking.

"Robin. Just deal with it. What can we do against a buff dude with a massive broadsword for a teacher." Chulainn adds on before looking over his shoulder to Ritsuka. "How on the earth are you managing?! You're a human!"

"Uhh… Clothes that have a mystic code in them?" Ritsuka said as he stands up but even with the Mystic Code's abilities, he could still feel a significant amount of pain in his arms and he was letting out heavy breaths. He looks around to see the giant lion Thomas Edison, sweaty and exhausted with all of his fur and the… big Gaius Julius Caesar who was unable to do all of the push-ups and William Shakespeare… who sat around and wrote the agony that the boys had to go through with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong Chulainn? Are you tired over something as small as this?" Fergus said as he smacks Chulainn "lightly" launching him crashing into the walls.

"Chulainn died again!" Marie exclaims in shock.

"Head Nurse will heal him," Shirou said as he tries to walk over to help Chulainn only for him to fall on the floor exhausted. He looks to the right to see Nightingale out on patrol. "Head nurse!"

"Nightingale looks over to see Chulainn with her eyes open wide. "I will start the treatment!"

Nightingale jumps into an open window and tosses a hospital bed outside the window, breaking the window and part of the wall, pulls Chulainn out and lays him on the bed before launching the bed back inside the school and jumps in.

"Ritsuka." Ritsuka turns around to see Artoria Alter looking a bit ticked off. "You noticed the unfairness, right?"

"Yeah. You look angry yourself…" Ritsuka looks over at Jeanne Alter who was definitely pissed off because she feels like she is being underestimated. "Hey. Should I talk to Fergus?"

"No. It won't work. Fergus would just dismiss it off as you being a nuisance. What's interesting that you're keeping up with us using the power of the Mystic Code in your Jersey."

"Yeah. Da Vinci sensei enchanted it herself from what Student Council President said." Ritsuka said with a smile. "I'm really grateful because my arms are starting to hurt a lot."

"What? You're exhausted from just push-ups? Are you weak or something?" Jeanne Alter said after calming herself down a bit and walks up to both Artoria Alter and Ritsuka. Artoria Alter raises her brow and lightly taps Jeanne Alter's arm as she lets out a small 'eep' in pain. The King chuckles before starts running away to Jeanne Alter who was throwing fireballs at her. "GET BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GOING TO FRY YOUR ASS!"

Ritsuka couldn't help but laugh but chuckle as he watches the two are running around. He finishes laughing before looking at Chaldea Academy with a smile still on his face. "This is only the start."

"Oi! All of you! We're running 300 times around Chaldea Academy!" Fergus yelled out as everyone was groaning in pain.

"The start of unbearable pain perhaps."

* * *

**Hey, guys, this is NexusEX back with another chapter of Chaldea Academy! Not going to lie, slice of life can actually be a hard thing to write sometimes. But I'm still posting content to the best of my ability and introduced four new characters. Well, nine if we include Edison, Fergus, Robin Hood, and Caesar but their roles were so short. To be fair, X, Nero, and Ecchan kinda had a small appearance that wasn't as impactful as intros like Shirou or the two alters. But then again, this is supposed to be like a normal everyday school, except with magical servants from history or folklore. I can't just have a massive explosion with a massive "UMU" being heard from around the distance as Nero appears facing off against Tamamo No Mae... that idea would've actually been perfect but nevertheless I introduced her in a more casual way. In any case, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Chaldea Academy. If you did leave a like, then follow, favourite, and comment for more content. This is NexusEx signing off. Stay Classy!**


	4. A Day in the Mall

"Wow! This mall is massive!" Gudako exclaims running into the mall with adventure in her eyes. "Ritsuka! Hurry up already! You're so slow! I'm going to ditch you if you continue to be like this!"

"I'm coming, Gudako. Slow down. We're just here to buy toiletries for new dorm rooms. Nothing to be too excited." Ritsuka said blatantly walking into the doors. "We should look for the place where they sell these items."

Ritsuka looks near the area and finds a map of the mall and examines it for a few minutes. "Got it. Gudako! I fou-... Gudako?"

Ritsuka looks around to see his little sister completely nowhere. He looks around the area before groaning. "Great. I have no idea where she went… Oh well. Better start looking." Ritsuka starts wandering through the mall, peaking into store by store for over an hour until finally, he sits down to take a break. 'Instead of just searching for her, maybe it's better if I think about what exactly catches her interest. That'll help me… Wait. I already checked all of those places! Back to square one.'

"Oi. Why the hell are you sulking all by yourself?" Ritsuka looks behind him to see Jeanne Alter standing over him.

"Jalter! You're here as well?" Ritsuka perks up when he sees Jeanne Alter.

"Don't call me that!" Jeanne alter yells out loud before coughing. "Look. Anyways. Older me dragged me out of our dorm today and I wanted a new game. Besides that, you look extremely pathetic. What's got you down in the dumps, not that I really care?"

"Gudako and I were out looking for supplies for our dorm rooms and while I was looking at the map, she just up and vanished. I've been looking for over an hour and nothing." Ritsuka explains to Jeanne Alter who just nods.

"Oh. Do you need help looking for her then?" Another voice came from behind Jeanne Alter revealing the older sister Jeanne. "Hi, Ritsuka."

"Oh, Jeanne. That would honestly be great but I don't want to bother you two." Ritsuka said rubbing his head.

"It's no problem at all. We'll be delighted to help." Jeanne said as she felt a tug from behind her revealing a shorter version of Jeanne Alter. "What's wrong Lily?"

"Sis, do you know him?" The girl named Lily asked with Jeanne Alter lets out a smug expression.

"What? Are you scared of this guy? The guy is practically harmless." Jeanne Alter comments pulling Ritsuka closer to Lily. "Stop being a baby."

"Alter. Don't be like that." Jeanne said with a sigh. "Lily is our little and youngest sister. She's a very good girl but she's extremely shy."

"He-Hello." Jeanne Alter Lily musters up before looking at Ritsuka before hiding away.

"As you can see, even greeting someone who she's never met is difficult. She's a student at the secondary school for Chaldea Academy that's connected to the high school." Jeanne explains to Ritsuka.

"So there's a secondary school? Does that mean that there's also a primary school at Chaldea Academy?" Jeanne nods to the question. "Ok. Nice to meet you, Lily. I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru."

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusEX

Chapter 4: A Day in the Mall

"Jeanne " Ritsuka said about to ask a question as the three girls look at him. "Er. Jeanne Alter."

"You know, it's going to get pretty annoying if all three of us are together. So just call me Alter, President as normal Jeanne, and the little one as Lily." Jeanne Alter said as the high schoolers all agree in unison. "But when we're alone together, you're calling me Jeanne. Alright?"

"S-Sure, Alter. That makes a lot of sense."

"So what do you want?"

"Would you happen to know someone by the name, Edmond Dantes?" Ritsuka asks perking up Jeanne.

"You know him? How?" Jeanne asks as Ritsuka decides to tell them.

* * *

"Here's your room key." Da Vinci said handing Ritsuka a card key. "This keycard is only meant for your room and it won't work for others."

"Got it. Thank you Da Vinci Sensei." Ritsuka said taking the keycard and carries his luggage to a room number in the boy's dorm room. He looks at the door and inserts it into the slot unlocking the door and he enters seeing a white-haired figure with a green hat. "Oh hi. Are you my roommate?"

"Indeed. You're Ritsuka Fujimaru. You may call me Monte Cristo." The figure said while he was writing. His ID was on the table with him and Ritsuka took a glance over it.

"But here it says that your name is Edmond Dantes," Ritsuka said and the man named Edmond chuckles a bit before pocketing the ID and stands up facing Ritsuka.

"That may be, but I discarded that name a long time ago. I will not stop you from calling me what you seem is most convenient." Edmond said offering a seat before taking one of his own. "I've been keeping an eye on you Ritsuka Fujimaru. Being able to tame the duo of alters. That in it of itself is a feat no one has come even close to. Even the Saint of the Flag."

"Saint of the Flag?" Ritsuka asks.

"Jeanne D'Arc. The third-year who is the Student Council President. You, sir, have captured the interest of a lot of people in Chaldea Academy. Some good, other bad." Edmond said pointing at Ritsuka. "I recommend that you watch for yourself. A human cannot overpower a Servant. Even the weakest one. Keep that in mind."

"I see. Thank you for telling me. I'll make sure to watch out for people." Ritsuka said.

"You're a bit quick when it comes to trusting," Edmond said looking at Ritsuka before letting out a smile before laughing hysterically. "You're an interesting individual Ritsuka Fujimaru! I'll be looking forward to spending two years with you as roommates."

* * *

"So you have him as a roommate? I honestly don't know much about him. He's usually to himself but polite." Jeanne said to Ritsuka after hearing the story. The four had made their way to the food court where Jeanne Alter sees a familiar figure.

"Oi. I think I found your sister." Jeanne Alter points to Gudako who was happily chatting with X over burgers with Artoria Alter and Ecchan who were just enjoying their food to themselves. The Jeanne sisters and Ritsuka make their way off to the table with Gudako waving over to his brother.

"There are you! I've been looking all over for you!" Gudako said.

"I should be the one saying that! You went off while I was looking at the map without even telling me. Where did you even go?" Ritsuka asks his little sister.

"I went to the store and got the stuff I needed. Didn't I sent you a text message?" Ritsuka gives a confused look before taking out of his phone to see messages saying where Gudako was at.

"You didn't even look on your phone? Are you stupid?" Jeanne Alter exclaims as Ritsuka chuckles nervously.

"That would be the first thing that someone would do is to call them. That makes it easier." Ecchan said finishing her burger and was now enjoying a cup of coffee from Spacebucks. "Yet you didn't even look at your phone."

"Eh… In any case. You got all the stuff, Gudako?" Ritsuka asks towards her sister who holds the bag of items.

"I already told you. I got everything. Where's the fate in me?" Gudako said as Ritsuka looks in the bag.

"Where's the shampoo?"

"Huh?"

"Where's the shampoo? Body shop and deodorant are here… but no shampoo." Gudako remains silent for a bit before screaming.

"I FORGOT!"

'They're both idiots.' All the servants thought except Jeanne and Lily.

* * *

Many people felt the whole arcade shaking with eyes looking at a ferocious fight for the ages. Two fighters, clashing together with all of their strength, not letting the other person getting a chance of a break. The massive clash between Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter at the air hockey table with the puck flying through the air hockey table at insane speeds.

"Not bad. You almost got me that last round… but I wouldn't expect anything else from you!" Jeanne Alter exclaims blocking a shot from Artoria Alter.

"Indeed. You are truly a worthy opponent. I cannot even drop my guard against you." Artoria Alter said shooting a swift strike shooting the puck into the goal before letting out a small smile. "That makes 6 to 5 now."

"That was pure luck! Next round is mine!" Jeanne Alter said as the clashes continued.

"These two are insane! I can't keep my eyes on the puck at all!" Gudako comments bewildered by the insane match. The group had gone to the arcade after shopping and everyone was doing their own thing for fun. Jeanne was trying to get a plushie for Lily but was failing miserably.

"Mmh. I can't seem to get it." Jeanne said with a sigh. He looks at her pouch that used to be full with tokens was completely empty except for a few tokens.

"Big Sis, you don't have to do all of this for me. You should use those tokens for yourself." Jeanne Alter Lily said trying to stop her older sister.

"It's fine Lily. I got this." Jeanne presses the button to grab a plushie of a figure (Gilles de Rais (caster)) only to fail once again. Jeanne falls onto her floor in despair as Ritsuka walks up to the group.

"Are you alright Jeanne? You seem down." Ritsuka said before looking at the crane game. "Are you having trouble with this?"

"Y-Yes. I'm trying to get that plushie for Lily but I'm not doing great at all." Jeanne said with a frown on her face. She couldn't look up from her embarrassment.

"Which one?" Ritsuka asks as Jeanne stands up and points to the Gilles plush. "That one? Alright. I got this."

Ritsuka inserts a coin into the machine and pressed the button moving the crane to the right before stopping it. He then goes angle his head to the side of the crane machine and presses the up button and lets go of the button as the crane grabs the plushie grabbing the attention of Jeanne Alter Lily pulling the doll up as it slowly made it back to the bin. The crane opens his claws and the plushie falls… and lands on the edge of the bin. Ritsuka sighs by the fact and Lily looks down but Jeanne who had recovered takes a deep breath and punches the machine causing the machine to rumble making the Gilles Plushie fall into the bin and Ritsuka takes it out of the compartment and hands it to Lily who shyly accepts it into her arms.

"T-Thank you," Lily said with a smile while hugging her new plushie to both Ritsuka and Jeanne.

"Oh no. I did nothing except waste a bunch of money." Jeanne said looking into her pouch seeing very few tokens left in it. Suddenly she sees a fist over her pouch which opens up letting out a bunch of tokens into the pouch to her surprise as she looks up to see Ritsuka with a teddy bear. "What…"

"It'd be a shame to see you like this. Plus you did use most of the tokens for your little sister. And you were the one that saved the plush so you did as much of the work as I did it. So you should get awarded for your efforts! I got this from the crane game." Ritsuka said handing the teddy bear into Jeanne's hands. She stares at her present with a bit of shock.

"That was smooth mister master," Ecchan said commenting while currently fighting with X in a fighting game. "Predictable X. I saw that from a mile away."

"Grrh. I thought you dropped your guard for a bit. I should've known better." X said struggling to keep up with her counterpart before losing miserably and falls to the floor dejectedly. "Man this sucks."

"Pathetic. I expected some kind of improvement but I was wrong." Ecchan said posing over X.

"What the heck are you so cocky about?" Jeanne Alter said as she, Artoria Alter, and Gudako come up to the group. She stretches her arm with a smile. "Got to admit. You almost got me for a second. If it weren't for the timer, I would've won."

"Ridiculous. I would've been the winner. Isn't that correct, Gudako?" Artoria Alter looks at Gudako who looked flustered.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't tell who was winning. The speed of the puck was way too intense for someone like me."

"In any case. We should go back. It's getting late." Ritsuka said looking at his phone.

"Oh. So now you're looking at your phone." Ecchan comments with a smile.

"You're not going to let him go for that, are you?" X asks her counterpart.

"Nah. I'll drop the joke. It was getting dull anyways."

* * *

Everyone walked back from the mall to see Shirou talking to Mashu and Marie.

"Oh. Senpai! Everyone! Welcome back!" Mashu waves at everyone.

"Hey Mashu, Marie, Shirou." Ritsuka waves at the group. "What are you guys doing?"

"Mashu and I were together for a bit before we bumped into Shirou. Mashu was trying to explain some terms to me that I didn't understand." Marie explains.

"Terms? Like what?" Gudako asks.

Marie lets out a cough before letting out: "Wassup my homies!"

The group was definitely speechless while Shirou just shrugs. "So. Where did you guys go?"

"We went to the mall to get some stuff like shampoo and body wash," Ritsuka said.

"Wait. Senpai. The school is supposed to give you these for when you moved in." Mashu said with the two masters remained speechless as they look back at the group while Jeanne Alter could barely contain her laughter.

"Are you kidding me?" Gudako lets out.

"I'm sorry. I guess we forgot to mention that. But it is good to prepare for the future." Jeanne said.

"Plus we had fun did we not?" X pitches in.

"Yeah, you're right. It was definitely fun spending time with everyone. Let's do it again sometimes. Shirou, Mashu, Marie. You're invited as well. Nero and Cu as well." Ritsuka said with a smile.

"By the way. I don't want to ruin the mood and all but why do you have so many stuffed toys?" X asked as Ritsuka was holding a multiple of stuffed toys in a bag.

"Ah. That's right. I got these from the crane game and I got one for everyone. I thought I could give you guys it at the common room but we can do it now." Ritsuka said as both Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter.

"Ritsuka. I would like the first pick." Artoria Alter said.

"No way. I'm taking one. Back the hell off and wait your turn!" Jeanne Alter was clashing with Artoria Alter again.

'Aah. They're fighting again.' The group thought as Ritsuka couldn't help but smile at the scene.

* * *

** Wassup my homies! This is NexusEX back with another chapter of Chaldea Academy! And let me tell you! Slice of Life is hard to write. Stuff like Acchi Kochi and Is the Order a Rabbit and Kiniro Mosaic, it must be really hard to come up with new material that can still keep the attention of your audience at a good level. A mall is a standard place for teens my age but what they do in the mall is subjective to people's preference which sounds like I'm going too deep into that but if you guys were expecting an apparel contest where Ritsuka had to be judge, no dice. It's only been a week since Ritsuka actually started school with Gudako in Chaldea Academy so everyone's bond isn't that close. ****But then again. People can be close friends with the snap of a finger, just like my pal who I would name but I'll mention him because he's the one that got me into the fate series. I couldn't claw my way out but why would you want to leave, a place where you can cry tons of salt and curled up under your desk because you didn't try to get Okita but you're a poor person so you can't get her... In any case. When I write this fanfic, I'm definitely having fun. Writing goofy scenarios and cheap jokes are great and all but then again. This is literally life, just different because of magic, servants, and harems (cause those are totally real). Now don't get me wrong, this Fanfic will eventually break the boundary and go into an action story but the execution... I'm not feeling it yet. Too much stuff to plan at first so it might be a while before anything actually happens. But I see that this message is reaching the 400 word limit for when it comes to an Author's message so I'll stop it there. This is because I feel like I'm milking words off small chapter fanfic which is bad because people might think that each chapter is big which can be a turnoff. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Chaldea Academy. If you like it, please give this fanfic a follow, a review, and a favorite for more biweekly content and also do the same for me as an author for more stuff where the stories are fun and the jokes are always cheesy. This is NexusEX signing off! Stay Classy!**

**(Also. Any harem ideas in terms for Ritsuka? I have a somewhat decent list but I feel like some other Servants might be good. Thanks!)**


	5. King of Heroes

"I had no idea that Shirou cleans the dormitory all by himself. It was quite a surprise to see him do that." Ritsuka said walking to school with Mashu and Marie. "Has he always done that?"

"Actually yeah. He has. I think Shirou has OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder)." Mashu said giving it a thought. "Or he just likes everything to be clean for everyone. Kind of like a mom."

"A mom? I mean he does act like one. He cleans, cooks, and talks to everyone with a sense of positivity." Marie said in confusion. "Perhaps he would make a great house husband. But you would be nice yourself, Ritsuka."

"You think so?" Ritsuka asks before thinking about it. "I'm not so sure about that."

"You need more faith in yourself, Senpai," Mashu said trying to reaffirm Ritsuka.

"T-Thanks Mashu." The three walks to a place under a massive tree here Jeanne, Gudako, and the usual group were waiting for them. "Hey! Sorry for making you guys wait."

"Too slow! We've been waiting a long time for you!" Jeanne Alter points at Ritsuka's face.

"Alter. It has only been 10 minutes. Please have a little patience." Jeanne said trying to reaffirm her sister.

"Let's not waste any more time then! Onwards!" Nero said before running ahead.

"Wait for me!" Gudako yelled out chasing after Nero leaving the rest behind.

"Ooh. This is so much fun!" Marie smiles before running herself.

"Must you run so early in the morning? Not all of us have the energy to keep up with you!" Ecchan said as the others start to run up to catch up with Gudako and Nero. "Oi! Why are you leaving me behind?!"

"Hurry up Ecchan or you're going to be left behind!" X said waving from a bit of distance away before running again.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE!" Ecchan said before dashing towards the group.

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusEX

Chapter 5: King of Heroes

"I feel someone is watching me…" Ritsuka said in front of a vending machine and buys a coffee in a can with the brand "spacebucks" on it.

"You don't believe that I'm the one spying on you. Is that right, Ritsuka Fujimaru?" Ritsuka turns around to see Edmond Dantes standing behind him.

Ritsuka jumps back a bit before reaffirms himself. "No. It's… more like someone is watching me and mocking me at the same time. There's that feeling where you know that you're just being stared at. You know what I'm feeling, Edmond?"

"Indeed. It is sad to say that I am familiar with this type of feeling all too well. Servants aren't all equal in terms of strength and some think that they're higher than others. Those who are strong look down on the weak and keep a watch out for others. You may never know when someone can suddenly jump on you." Edmond says as the two starts walking back to class.

"Putting each other down just because of power? That sounds too cruel." Ritsuka takes a sip of his coffee. "But how do they know if they're stronger?"

"Chaldea Academy has a special type of everyday event called Servant Duels. One servant may challenge another in combat. However, this is still a school so there are still rules to ensure that one is not killed on accident." Edmond explains to Ritsuka. "We wouldn't want Head Nurse to go berserk. She already has to deal with Chulainn on a daily basis."

'He does die a lot for random reasons.' Ritsuka thinks to himself before saying. "That makes a lot of sense."

"Indeed. There is a leaderboard showing who is the technical strongest when it comes to achievements in fighting strong opponents. Your friends Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter are quite high on that very leaderboard. If I remember, they're tied for the number 10 spot."

"Tied? That means that they have the same win to loss ratio. Aren't those odds astronomical with the amounts of fights that each person has done?" Ritsuka asks before putting his can in a recycling bin.

"Here's the thing. They have dominated most other servants but have clashed 200 times. After 200 battles, they are equal in wins and losses. But due to the 100 losses that each servant have, they aren't exactly number one." Edmond said letting out a laugh. "But their ranking hasn't changed since you have come to Chaldea Academy."

"Really? I wonder why?" Ritsuka said with Edmond gives the figure a look.

'Is he joking or does he really not know?' Edmond thought as the two reach their classroom. "In any case. I believe that there is one man with the biggest ego in all of the school. I suggest that you avoid him at all costs. This is due to his ranking being number 1 on the whole leaderboard."

"Who would that be?" Ritsuka said before hearing something behind him. "Huh? What was that?"

"What is it? Did you hear something?"

"Yeah. It sounds like yelling. I'm going to check it out." Ritsuka turns around and runs off leaving Edmond behind himself.

'That man is either the bravest or the stupidest human to ever walk on this earth.' Edmond said before walking into the classroom.

* * *

"Oi! Can you stop throwing those hearts at me?!" A black haired twin-tailed 2nd-year student yelled at a person with green hair who was tossing purple sludge which seemed to be hearts while another person, who was blond was laughing out of his mind.

"Good Enkidu! Keep on throwing those hearts at that useless goddess." The blond student said continuing to laugh until finally the black haired girl grabbed one of the hearts being thrown at her and throws it at the blond guy's face forcing him to. The green haired person named Enkidu stops and goes to the blond boy.

"Ah! Gil! Are you alright?" Enkidu asks taking the heart away from the boy's face. He remains silent but a tick mark was slowly growing on his face.

"Ha! How do you like that?! You got a taste of your own medicine, Gilgamesh! Maybe you'll think twice before picking on me, huh?" The girl said before looking at her clothes. "Jeez. My clothes are all dirty. And these are Hearts of the Foreign God! These stains won't calm off. Thanks a lot, Enkidu."

"Ishtar. How could you throw one of these things at Gil's face?" Enkidu asks with Ishtar getting a bit angry at the green haired person.

"ME?! What about you, dumbass?! You threw those disgusting hearts at my face while he laughed! Why should I show any remorse of you guys?!"

Gilgamesh wipes his face before yellow portals open from behind him. "How dare you…"

Swords pop out of the portals aiming at Ishtar who slowly moves back. "Woah! That's going a bit too far, Gil! Calm the hell down!"

"Shut up!" Gil said preparing to shoot out a sword when he heard someone coming towards the group.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Ritsuka exclaims as he sees the scene.

"Oh. If it ain't the new master." Gilgamesh said walking towards Ritsuka with a smile. "Now what would a mongrel like you doing here?"

"I came because I heard arguing. What's wrong?"

"Ishtar here threw a heart at Gil's face. This black sludge to be more specific." Enkidu points to the hearts on the floor as Ritsuka sees stains on Gilgamesh's face but he also sees it on Ishtar's clothes. "Oh. First. I'm Enkidu."

"I am Gilgamesh, the strongest servant. You may grovel at my feet, mongrel." Gilgamesh said as Ritsuka just ignores him and goes to Ishtar.

"Are you alright? Your clothes are stained almost all over." Ritsuka asks with the three acting surprised by his actions.

"H-Huh?" Ishtar was speechless.

"We should go talk to Da Vinci Sensei. Maybe she has something for you to wear. I hope these stains aren't too bad. Maybe Shirou can wash them after school or something. Come on. Let's go." Ritsuka said pulling Ishtar away from Gilgamesh and Enkidu who just stood still, completely bewildered about what just happened until Gilgamesh snaps.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? You didn't even acknowledge me! Do you realize who you are speaking to?"

Ritsuka turns around and faces Gilgamesh. "Sorry. I just don't talk to bullies. Good day to you sir."

Ritsuka bows at the two with Gilgamesh getting more infuriated by the second summons a sword from a portal and was about to launch it before both Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter get in his way.

"Hey. What the heck do you think you're doing, picking on someone as weak as him? Do you really take pleasure in being a coward like that?" Jeanne Alter said with a smug expression.

"Attacking someone who can't even fight back. Truly despicable. Do you have no honor, King of Heroes?" Artoria Alter adds in with her cold expression. "If you have a problem then we can settle this with a servant duel."

"Oh. Both servants that were tamed like dogs on his first day. It's honestly pathetic that you basically bow down to a mongrel like him." Gilgamesh smugs at the four.

"Wow. Big words coming from someone who wants to get burned to a crisp." Jeanne Alter said with an evil smile. "Makes me want to kick your ass even harder. Or are you too scared to face me properly cause that's understandable for a weak ass person like you."

"Hey. You shouldn't talk like that to Gil." Enkidu said butting in.

"No. It's fine, Enkidu. Jalter-"

"Do not call me that!" Jeanne Alter yells at the name.

Gilgamesh ignores her outburst and continues. "Seems like you have quite the mouth. Mongrel." Gilgamesh points to Ritsuka. "I suggest you keep your mad dog on a leash. Come Enkidu. Let us return to class. Farewell for now mongrels. Next time we meet again, I won't be so merciful to you."

Gilgamesh and Enkidu leave the group as Ritsuka lets out a sigh. "Thanks for saving us. I had no idea what to do if he started to attack me."

"It's fine. On the other note, are you alright?" Artoria Alter asks walking up to Ritsuka.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks though." Ritsuka looks at Ishtar. "Are you ok?"

"Uh… Yeah. I'm fine…" Ishtar said before shaking her head. "Why did you save me? You do realize that you just basically challenged the King of Heroes, right? Aka one of the strongest servants in this school, right?"

"I don't understand how I challenged him but ok? Should I be worried?" Ritsuka said blankly.

'Does nothing terrify this guy?!' Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter think at the same time.

"Ritsuka. Gilgamesh has a huge amount of pride and your actions earlier of not acknowledging him nor giving him a second glance basically made you an enemy of his." Artoria Alter explains to Ritsuka. "I would keep an eye out if I were you. He is known to hold a heavy grudge."

"In any case. Why did you save me? I mean, I'm thankful but still." Ishtar said looking at Ritsuka who gives a confused look.

"Well. You were in trouble so why wouldn't I try to help you." Ritsuka said rather blankly. "Is that so wrong? To help people?

Ishtar is taken a bit back before looking down. "N-No. It's not. It's just that most people just turn away from me because of Gilgamesh. I honestly expected you to do the same when you saw what was happening." Ishtar lets out a frown.

"Yeah. You've been known as Gilgamesh's personal punching bag for a whole year. It was pathetic to watch." Jeanne Alter said before looking at Ritsuka. "And you. Jumping into that was stupid. Did you hit your head or something? Better be lucky that the Count told us about you, otherwise who knows what would've happened to you."

"Sounds like I made you worried. Sorry." Ritsuka apologizes before turning to Ishtar. "In any case. Let's take you to Da Vinci sensei."

"O-Ok. Thank you." Ritsuka and the alters take Ishtar to the Teacher's Office where Shirou was currently waiting near the entrance with Mashu. Ishtar herself was surprised to see Shirou who happens to notice the group. He sees the scene and furrows his brow.

"Ishtar. What happened?" Shirou asked with a bit of concern.

"It was Gilgamesh. The same old, same old. You should know by now." Ishtar said doing her best not to look straight at Shirou.

"Oh! What happened to your clothes? Did Gilgamesh and Enkidu do that to you?" Mashu asks with concern. "Da Vinci Sensei isn't inside at the moment but I have spare clothes that you can use."

"Really? Thank you." Ishtar turns around to Ritsuka. "Thanks again for saving me earlier."

"It was no problem." Ritsuka waves at Mashu and Ishtar walking away. Shirou remains silent but he looked extremely pissed off. "Shirou?"

"Gilgamesh and Enkidu have been bullying for a long time… For too long. Student Council President, the Disciplinary Committee, or even the staff could not stop his reign on not only Ishtar. But everyone else!" Shirou clenches his fist. "Gilgamesh must be put into his place."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Shirou looks at Artoria Alter. "You have the willingness to complete your goal, but without proper skill and power, all that bluster is nothing before him."

Shirou is taken back by Artoria Alter's words.

"Shirou. It sounds like you're really upset and I understand. But there is another reason, isn't there?" Ritsuka asks as Shirou reflects on Ritsuka's words. "Were you close friends with Ishtar?"

"Yes… I was."

* * *

The first day of the school year. Shirou Emiya, servant class: Archer has just went through the initiation ceremony and was currently on his way to his classroom where he happens to see a girl on the verge of panicking of where she was supposed to go.

She had Chaldea Academy's uniform and looked like a first year and tried to grab anyone's attention until Shirou walks up to her. "Excuse me. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm new to this school and I don't know where my class is. Do you mind showing me where I'm supposed to be. I'm in Class 1-C." The girl said.

"Class 1-C? That's my class as well. I can show you if you would like." Shirou said. The girl lets out a sigh of relief before smiling.

"Thank you so much. I would've been lost without you." The girl said as the two started to walk to their classroom. "I'm Ishtar. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Shirou Emiya. I hope that we can get along well this year." Shirou said returning the formality.

Over the course of the year, Shirou and Ishtar had formed a close bond with each other. They would hang out after classes or other times that they were free until one day. Ishtar wasn't smiling as much when she was Shirou who could easily tell something was up and he felt like he had to pursue what was causing her this.

"Ishtar. Are you alright? You seem troubled these days and I feel like something is wrong with you." Shirou asks one day while he and Ishtar were hanging out by themselves.

"Eh?" Ishtar is taken back by the sudden and yet serious question. "Where did you get that from Shirou? I'm perfectely fine!"

"Really? Because it seems like you're constantly thinking about something all the time, recently. I just want to make sure that you're alright. I am your friend afterall."

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine Shirou. Just tired." Ishtar said brushing it off.

"Are you sure? There is definintely something off ab-"

"I'm fine!" Ishtar said standing up before walking away in a fit of anger leaving Shirou by himself.

For two weeks, Ishtar kept her distance from Shirou until one day, he heard argueing as he saw Ishtar getting harassed by both Enkidu and Gilgamesh.

"Hey! What's going on?" Shirou said stepping in between the group. "Why are you picking on Ishtar like that?"

"Oh? Is this your friend?" Gilgamesh questions with a smug expression on his face. "If that's the case then"

"He's not my friend!" Ishtar said as Shirou turns around. Ishtar was trembling but she kept her posture. "Shirou is not my friend. He's not associated with me in any way."

"Is that true? Then you... faker. Trying to butt in, in other people's conversations. You should leave while you still can." Gilgamesh said looking dead straight into Shirou's eyes. He was about to object when Ishtar grabs his arm.

"Stop Shirou. Just go." Shirou looks back at Ishtar and then at Gilgamesh. He was both confused and angry at the same time before being shoved away by Enkidu.

"Gil asked you to step aside. Please leave." Enkidu states. Shirou tried to say something. He was already too shocked as he was from the scene before turning away and walked away.

* * *

Gilgamesh washes his face and wipes himself dry with a towel before looking at the mirror. "Ritsuka Fujimaru… It has been a while since someone has opposed me to get me like this."

Gilgamesh chuckles before looking outside. "Just you wait, you mongrel. I'm going to push you back in your place. It is a king's job to push down anyone that would cause any trouble for him."

* * *

**Hey guys this is NexusEX back with another chapter of Chaldea Academy. Before we begin with the message, I would like to thank you guys so much for the amount of love being shown in the span of one month. It is astronomical and I thought that it would never happen with me and my trashy handwriting. But I look at the results and I'm happy that you guys personally enjoy it. Now let's get off into something.**

**Some of you had said a Ishtar x Ritsuka for part of the harem. I love Ishtar and Ereshkigal because they look like Rin Tohsoka whose route was the best in Fate Stay/Night. However while some people would like to have this be a thing in the harem, I would have to say... that I'm sorry but it'll not be happening. For one major reason and that is Fate Stay/Night and I ship Servant Rin with Servant Emiya or Ishtar and Emiya (Archer) so those that might be disappointed by this decision, I'm very sorry.**

**Now comes the King of Heroes himself, Gilgamesh and his trusty and loyal clay friend, Enkidu. To be honest, I like the pair togehter. Gilgamesh may seem like an egotistical asshole but deep down, he has a big heart, especially with the bond that he made with Enkidu. In this story, he's going to be one of the first antagonists in the story (because I need SOME conflict in this.) Don't get me wrong. Slice of life is a genre that I like but the Fate series is an Action series and I want to keep it to that as well. That's just a personal opinion.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Chaldea Academy. If you liked this fanfiction, why not give it a follow and a favourite for more content and comment on some of the things that you thought while reading. I'm always looking for more ways to improve my craft as a writer. But for now, I must leave you all. This is NexusEX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	6. The Challenge

Shirou and Ishtar had been left to their own devices after Ishtar changed into Mashu's spare clothes. Ritsuka and Mashu was talking to Da Vinci and the two alters left because they were bored. There was an awkward silence between the two old friends as Ishtar was the first to speak.

"I... wanted to protect you from him. From Gilgamesh." Ishtar looks down at her hands. "I didn't want him to target you as well. He would've target everyone that was close to me. Now Ritsuka, Jeanne, and Artoria are involved."

"Do you think that Ritsuka would just let someone be harassed like that?" Shirou said as Ishtar looks up at her friend. "Ritsuka Fujimaru is someone who would've taken initiative to help regardless of what they tell him... He has the courage to go through everything without batting an eye. Something that I admire. I stopped trying to help you back then."

"Because I -"

"Because I was weak!" Shirou interrupted Ishtar. "No... I wasn't a good friend is all. If I was a good friend to you, I would've known your struggles, your pain, and yet... I stayed silent to all that and turned my back on you. You suffered and cried alone from their lashing towards you. I won't allow that anymore. Not for one more second."

Ishtar eyes were opened wide with what she just heard. She stares at Shirou who stood strong to his resolve. She lets out a few tears before wiping them away.

"I guess we're both bad friends," Ishtar said as Shirou tried to interject but stopped when Ishtar raised her hand. "If I was a good friend, I should've let you in. Instead, I pushed you away as well. So now, we're going to take him down, together. I won't stand to be just some damsel in distress. I want payback for everything that those two have done."

"...Yeah! Let's show them what happens when they mess with us!" Shirou and Ishtar slap each other's hands before walking through the halls preparing for what comes next.

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusEX

Chapter 6: The Challenge

A green-haired student was walking through the halls after school with a folder under her arms as she was making her way to the teacher's office. From behind, she could hear fast footsteps going towards her as she turned around.

"Ah! Class Rep Atalante!" Ritsuka calls out towards her while running towards her with Mashu. "There you are."

"Ritsuka? Mashu? Is there something that you need? You seem to be in quite the hurry." Atalanta asks as Mashu hands her a paper. She takes a look with interest. "This is the representative form for the sport's festival."

"Da Vinci Sensei wanted us to give this to you. You dropped it earlier." Mashu said as Ritsuka tugs her arm. "R-Right. We have to go. Shirou and Ishtar suddenly disappeared and we need to find them."

The two run off as Ritsuka waves towards Atalanta who stares in disbelief. "Bye Class Rep! Have a good day!"

"Shirou and Ishtar... I remember when they were friends last year... It's a shame..." Atalanta lets out as she takes a quick glance at the paper before thinking a bit. Realizing something, she starts running and easily catches up to Ritsuka and Mashu who were talking to Cu Chulainn, confirming that they had found the two. "Do you two know where they are at right now? I must inform them of something important."

"Yeah. I saw them heading to the courtyard after Gil and Enkidu. It's like they wanted to give them a piece of their mind." Cu Chulainn said as Atalanta makes a mad dash ahead leaving the three in the dust. "Man, what's with her? She ain't normally in a rush like this unless she's going taking care of the kids."

"Wow... Class rep is insanely fast." Ritsuka comments at the speed.

"Yeah. She's the fastest in our grade. The only one faster than her in this school is Achilles who is a third-year." Mashu explains as they made their way to the courtyard to see a massive crowd surrounding something. Ritsuka and Mashu made their way through the crowd to see Nero staring at something intensely.

"Nero... What's going on?" Ritsuka asks.

"See for yourself. It's Shirou and Ishtar... They challenge Gilgamesh and Enkidu to a servant duel." Nero said as this was definitely shocking news.

"Oh... So you've challenged me? Eh, Faker?" Gilgamesh lets out a small chuckle in amusement.

"Not just you but your friend Enkidu as well!" Ishtar responded pointing at the two. "I have had enough of your nonsense. Your reign will end here and now."

"I must say, Ishtar. This is rather brave of you to challenge Gilgamesh like this." Enkidu comments before looking at Shirou. "You were from before..."

"Yeah... I've turned my back on this issue but no longer. We will repeat ourselves. We challenge you to a servant duel! You may have everyone under your rule but we will stop you." Gilgamesh once again lets out an amused smile at the scene. "You find something amusing?"

"It's hilarious that you think you could defeat me, Faker. Even with her at your side, providing no assistance as usual, you would both lose to my power alone. Enkidu doesn't need to waste his breath with you." Gilgamesh laughs hysterically before looking straight at Shirou. "Very well! We will play around with your idea."

"Not so fast!" A voice called out silencing everyone at once. Everyone turns over to the owner of the voice to find Atalanta walking to the four. "I will not allow this Servant Duel to happen."

"Class Rep!? Why!?" Ishtar exclaims as Atalanta shows the four the sport's festival paper.

"The sport's festival preparations have now begun for Class 2-B. At this time, all servant duels with the students in this are now strictly prohibited until the conclusion of the festival. That means that Shirou and Ishtar cannot duel you two."

The crowds talk to each other with Shirou and Ishtar looking at Atalante in disbelief. Shirou was to first to talk. "Class rep... Why? Aren't you tired of him?"

"I'm sorry Shirou. I will not allow this duel to slide No one can defeat a king alone." Atalanta said as Shirou's eyes were opened wide.

"Fighting him alone? I'm not..." Shirou looks at Ishtar and then the crowd before fully understanding what Atalante was trying to do. "I see... There is something that we should do."

"How?" Ishtar asks looking at Shirou.

"Oh? So you've found something around this servant prohibition? Mind enlightening me, Faker?" Gilgamesh said with a glance.

"How about a proposal, King of Heroes?" Shirou looks at Gilgamesh. "We will have our duel via the sport's festival."

This causes the people around them to talk even louder with both excitement and fear.

"I think I see Class Rep's thinking," Mashu said as both Nero and Ritsuka look at her. "Gilgamesh's tyranny isn't just aimed at Ishtar alone."

"It's everyone at this school. By making this a group effort, we can all give Gilgamesh a taste of his own medicine." Nero adds in.

"So this challenge can affect every student in this school." Ritsuka finishes the thought.

"The challenge will be this, King of Heroes. If our classroom wins the Sport's Festival, you are not allowed to put down, bully, or harass anyone in this school."

"Grouping up all of your allies to face me. Very well. But know this, if my classroom are to be victors... you and Ritsuka Fujimaru will become my loyal servants, forced to do my every bidding." Gilgamesh said as Ritsuka lets out a gulp. "People need to know what happens when they defy me."

"I accept your terms but if Ritsuka is to be part of the stakes, he must also give his consent," Shirou said looking through the crowd.

Ritsuka steps forward through the crowd with everyone's eye on him. He stares at Ishtar and then Shirou before looking at Gilgamesh. "I agree to this! I won't back down from any of this. Bring everything you got, Gilgamesh! We aren't going to back down!"

"Very well. We will see you when the day of the competition arrives. Come Enkidu." Gilgamesh said as he and Enkidu left leaving everyone staring in silence before there were cheers of excitement. There were the sounds of praises towards Shirou, Ritsuka, and Ishtar: the first few people to stand up against the Gilgamesh. Shirou looks at Atalante who only nods before walking away.

* * *

An hour later, Shirou, Ritsuka, Ishtar, Mashu, and Nero were all at a burger place a block away from the school.

"You've done it. You have officially challenged Gilgamesh." Nero looks at the three before smiling. "Umu. Even though it was a big risk, you three stood strong!"

"Yeah. Senpai, Shirou, Ishtar. You were all amazing... Though. We wanted to help you but we're first years so we're not competing with you against him." Mashu said looking a bit dejected.

"It's fine Mashu. It's nothing too serious. Your support is what really counts." Ritsuka said before offering fries to the first-year who accepts the offer.

"How is your stomach not twisting and turning after all of that? I'm surprised that you're able to eat." Ishtar comments as Ritsuka gives her a confused look.

"Because my older brother ain't afraid of Giggles." Everyone looks over to see Gudako the next table over with Marie.

Shirou was confused at the name. "Giggles? You don't mean..."

'Giggles = Gilgamesh' Everyone thought together as they imagine Gilgamesh chuckling maniacally. 'That fits so perfectly.'

"You have a lot of fate in Ritsuka, Gudako. Is it because you're his brother?" Marie asks Gudako who shakes her head.

"Nope. It's because he's too dense to know what fear is!" Gudako exclaims.

"What do you mean by that?" Ritsuka questions as Gudako points at him.

"Exhibit A ladies and gentleman."

"Huh!?"

'She is absolutely right about that.' Everyone thought at the same time.

"What is everyone staring at me for!?"

* * *

_This is a potential after chapter comedy segment. This is noncanon and might not be used. Depends on you guys)

"Ah? What is this? I don't remember this part of the school." Okita questions looking around her to see Nobbu as well. "Nobbu? Do you know where we are?"

"I don't know either. Huh?" Nobbu looks down to see a book and reads the cover out loud. "After chapter talk show? What is this? A comedy anime!?"

(Comedy fanfiction series... close enough)

"Eh!? The book answered me!" Nobbu exclaims tossing it in the air as Okita catches it. "That book is just creeping me out!"

"This segment is just simple character interaction for shits and giggles. Nothing in this part of Chaldea Academy affects the main story." Okita reads off the first page of the book before coughing out blood as she dropped it.

"Oi. Don't die, alright?" Nobbu pulls Okita up. "Great...

"Thanks... So this place is just a place where we talk?"

"Pretty much I guess. *high pitched* I guess I can use this voice with no problem!" Nobbu exclaims as Okita sighs.

"Don't try to act cute. That isn't your character." Okita comments blatantly at Nobbu. "Speaking of which. I heard that Shirou and Ritsuka from our classroom just challenged Gilgamesh to a challenge."

"Eh? That's basically suicide. I know that Ritsuka is crazy but Shirou as well?" Nobbu looks through the room. "I hope that Ritsuka didn't do anything weird."

"We hardly know Ritsuka. The only crazy thing that he's done was go to Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter and asked them to become their friend." Okita said. "We should get to know him before making anything thoughts like that."

"Fair enough... This place is still weird."

"Hey! I think I found something." Okita says before finding a switch and flips it as the lights turn on revealing a casual lounge area. "Woah. This is amazing."

"The place ain't that shabby. Maybe this could be a place to hang out." Nobbu said as the door opens up revealing Ritsuka and everyone else. "Ah. What are you doing here?"

"This is the after chapter show area. Here we can answer questions, listen to requests, or take a look at some reviews posted. It's a good chance for a healthy relationship with the readers and us." Ritsuka explains.

"Oh... That makes sense. But this whole room is dusty and stuffy. Are you going to be sitting in here like this every chapter?" Okita asks.

"Absurd. You expect us to come here often and have this poor condition of a hangout area all the time?" Artoria Alter asks.

"Well, we're still working on whether this place should even be used. If not enough people leave enough comments, then the school is going to take it down." Mashu explains. "So we shouldn't clean it right now, because we might be doing hard work just for it to get destroyed."

"So you want to stay? It's just the three of us at the moment. Just checking it out. Nobbu, Okita." Ritsuka says with a smile.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Nobbu said sitting down on the couch as a cloud of dust shot up. "Jeez. Can we open up a window or something?"

"I don't think I see one," Okita says as Artoria Alter and shoots out a massive sword beam making a massive hole at the wall.

There was a loud scream that came from the Noble Phantasm as two voices could be heard.

"Lancer ga shinda!" Shirou exclaims.

"Kono hito de nashi!" Ishtar said afterwards as the two were walking together before being knocked down by Nightingale dashing towards the fallen dog.

"I don't understand how you can shoot sword beams though..." Okita comments looking at Artoria Alter who puts Excalibur Morgan away.

"You're a saber and you can't even shoot out a sword beam? Pathetic!" Artoria Alter points at Okita who gets a little pissed off.

"Are you calling my class as a Saber a sham!?" Okita exclaims. "If you can shoot beams, you should be a Caster!"

"Fool. One who wields a sword should not be a Caster. Simple logic." Artoria Alter said.

(There's Sieg though...)

"Shooting sword beams shouldn't define a Saber either!"

"Eh… Are we ever going to get to the questions?" Mashu perks up as Okita and Artoria Alter stare at each other.

Ritsuka just lets out a chuckle as Nobbu looks at Ritsuka. 'He's enjoying this?'

(To be continued)

"Post questions that you want us to answer for future chapters! And it won't be just us. Everyone is going to have fun in the action so you can even ask which specific person that you want! Including the author!" Ritsuka said before waving. "See you next time!"

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is your pal NexusEX with another chapter of Chaldea Academy. I'm actually posting this chapter a month earlier than I should be but then finals are happening next month and I want to get started asap. This does not mean that these chapters are being rushed, I am still taking time to write out enjoyable content for all you guys enjoy and I'm trying something out for the next few episodes of this series so hey. Why not leave a comment for the cast to answer and I'll see what I can do.**

**So here we have our first arc... I don't know what else to call it at this point so arc is what I shall call it, unless someone else comes up with a better name for it. Honestly I thought that Gilgamesh being the arrogant prick that he is would be a villain later into the story when I thought, if it was school then it would be heard of almost immediately so putting him so early made sense to me.**

**In any case guys, I hope you enjoy this episode of Chaldea Academy! if you liked it, why not give it a follow and favorite for more content. Also hand in some comments regarding questions abd we'll see how our comedy segment does. Still working on the whole concept and all. This is NexusEX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	7. Start of Training

"It seems you did not follow my advice, Ritsuka," Edmond says while reading a book on his bed while Ritsuka was sitting at his desk doing some extra studying. "Didn't I say to avoid the King of Heroes so that something like this would never happen?"

"Well, you just said to avoid the person who was at the number one spot. How was I supposed to know that it was going to be Gilgamesh?" Ritsuka replies turning around towards his roommate. "And even still. I would've stood up to him even if I knew it was him... How strong he is from what everyone is saying. Even still, he was tormenting everyone!"

"You truly are a foolish person to oppose him so rashly. You were lucky with Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter. But this is another level." Edmond puts his book down while shaking his head. "If you permit me to ask, what's with the pointless struggle against him? I would understand Shirou Emiya and Ishtar... but you have just met him today, correct? Or is it something else?"

"It's not really a grudge I have. It's more of... I have a bad history with the type of people like that. With people who think that they're all high and mighty by pushing people down below them." Ritsuka said with a sigh. "Everyone has had to have dealt with someone like Gilgamesh. It's just for me or other people... they weren't as super strong as people are making Gilgamesh out to be. But that makes this whole competition all the more reason to face him. We gotta win."

Edmond Dantes remained silent as he stared at Ritsuka with a look of interest. "You seem confident that you will be able to win against him. There... is something particular about you."

"Well. Gotta try right?" Ritsuka asks as his phone rings and takes a look at it. "Oh. It's Atalanta."

"You received her contact information? For what purpose?" Edmond questions.

"Marie made a group chat to see which person should get which event. Planning early so we can work harder tomorrow without delay." Ritsuka looks into his phone with interest before yawning. "I should get some sleep. We have training day, tomorrow right after class."

"... Rest well Ritsuka. Atalanta can be a strict mentor from what I can hear." Edmond said before closing his eyes.

'She can't be that hard, right?'

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 7: Start of Training

Ritsuka woke up earlier than usual as he looks at his phone which read 6:45 and decided to walk to school early. A few students from Chaldea Academy were walking on the street happened to see Ritsuka and immediately started chatting to each other. Ritsuka confused the gesture decided to ignore it and continued walking to school.

On the way there, a few students that saw him were greeting him rather nicely and a few had even asked to shake his hand. All of them gave him words of encouragement and gratitude all the way until Ritsuka made his way to the classroom to see Shirou surrounded by people. Even then, there were many people just huddling around the classroom entrance so it was a pain to get in.

'Guess it's not just happening to me...' Ritsuka thoughts as he sits down. People started to notice him and people were at Ritsuka's desk talking to him from all corners as a nervous sweat starts falling off his head before a voice calls outs.

"May I ask what you are doing to my friend?" Everyone looks over to see Artoria Alter standing in front of the classroom before walking to her seat right in front of Ritsuka. Fearing the swordswoman, the other people that were huddling around not only Ritsuka but also Shirou went back to their seats.

"Thanks, Artoria. You saved me again." Ritsuka chuckles while rubbing the back of his head.

"You should learn to tell them went to back off. That goes the same for Shirou." Artoria Alter says with a glare towards the two. "Ritsuka you are too nice to others. Perhaps you should learn to tell others "No"."

"S-Sorry." Ritsuka bows his head from the glare.

"Good morning Ritsuka!" A cheerful voice comes from the side lifting Ritsuka's head up to see Marie walking towards him.

"Morning Marie. Quite the day..."

"You mean all of those people looking from outside the classroom?" Marie asks as Ritsuka nods. "Well after the big scene yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised that something like this would happen. Just know that I'm here for you if you need it!"

"Thanks, Marie," Ritsuka says with a smile. "It feels like things are going to change because of this whole ordeal."

"Don't sweat it, Ritsuka." The two looked back at Chu Chulainn who was sitting casually. "The stuff here comes and goes. You already made a name for yourself on the first day of school... Just call this a little push towards popularity."

"Like how death loves seeing you?" Shirou comments while a tich marks forms on Chulainn's head.

"Oi! Do you want to go!? I'll kick your ass!" Chu Chulainn exclaims while pointing at Shirou who stands up as the people huddling around his desk take a step back.

"Sure. Let's fight." Shirou said as energy sparks between the two before two pencils fly centimeters away from their faces.

"I thought I made it clear that there will be no Servant Duels until AFTER the sports festival. You two aren't children, are you? Because I'm sure that Illya and the others would be more than glad to see you Shirou. And" Atalanta comments with a calm yet irritated expression.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

After classes were done for the day, everyone from Class 2-B made their way to the track field all in their PE uniforms. Atalanta was looking at a list while pacing back and forth before catching everyone's attention.

"Alright! I am one hundred percent sure that everyone here knows the stakes for this year's sports festival." Atalanta said as everyone starts cheering for Ritsuka, Ishtar, and Shirou before the class rep silences everyone up in an instant. "However! That still means that we have to succeed in our own events to take down Gil's reign. Which means that we must all train properly! So I asked Coach De Rais to give us a proper workout schedule with stuff that I inputted as well."

Everyone groans at the words but no one actually raised up an actual complaint as they all stayed to listen to what they would be doing.

"10 mile runs, 700 pushups, 200 squats, lunges around the school-" Atalanta continues on for a while, listing even more daunting tasks before everyone starts their agonizing work.

* * *

"Basically everyone at school knows the competition by now..." Vice President Martha said while handling some forms to Jeanne. "You sure that you're just going to let this slide?"

"There's nothing we really can do, Martha. Ritsuka, Shirou, and Gilgamesh have made their agreement. And how it's looking, they're definitely going to stand by it no matter what." Jeanne said with a sigh. "Still. It's quite interesting to me."

"What is?"

"How Ritsuka has only been here for two weeks, and yet has made an impact of this scale. And he was even like this on his very first day of school. I guess that's something that a Master can do." Jeanne stares at the group outside doing an insane amount of training.

"True... That or it could just be Ritsuka as a person." Martha takes a seat next to Jeanne.

"Martha, you may be right..."

* * *

"Drained... Can't move another step. Need... sweets to live..." Ecchan flops onto the floor with a groan. "Without them... I'm gone."

"Yeah yeah, Ecchan. We all know about you and exercise and all that." Atalanta comments while looking at her clipboard. "Well, we all been working pretty hard. Let's take a ten-minute break and I'll rush to the store and get something to keep Ecchan conscious. After that, we'll be getting our events."

Atalanta runs off at insane speeds as always while Ritsuka can only look while trying to stand up. "This mystic code... needs more... Eeeeeuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhh."

Ritsuka falls onto his knees in exhaustion as Edmond sits down next to him. "Now you see why I say to be prepared? Atalanta works us harder than ever before. Really pushing everyone's limits like never before."

"What I want to know is how she's able to do all of this and still able to go run to the store for Ecchan's sweets and back..." X lets out before taking a seat next to the group. "But this is a good training regiment to shape us for the future."

"When this is all over, I'm going to sleep... forever." Jeanne Alter comments before closing her eyes for a bit before immediately opening her eyes. "Ow dang it... That hurt my frickin head..."

"Aren't there exams before summer vacation?" There was a sudden silence as everyone looked at X. Even the ones that weren't part of the conversation came to the sudden realization of the predicament that they were all in.

"Eh. It's fine. We just got to study while doing this. No big deal, right?" Ritsuka said with a casual expression. There was silence before:

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CHILL ABOUT ALL THIS!?"

* * *

(And now. Chaldea Station)

"Um. Welcome to Chaldea Station. I'm Mashu Kyrielight, a first-year at Chaldea. I'm a host of this station. Thank you for tuning in." Mashu said with a bow towards the camera.

"I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru. I'm one of the people in the master's program and a second year. I'm a host as well." Ritsuka also bows. "Today, we have a few guests with us today. Can you please introduce yourselves?"

"Right. I'm Okita Souji! I'm a second year as well! It's a pleasure to be here!" Okita waves as she looks as Nobbu who is posing.

"I am the Demon Archer, Oda Nobunaga, the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven!" Nobbu unleashes in a loud noise as everyone stares in belief.

Ritsuka shrugs off what Nobbu said before beginning to talk. "In any case. Today's episode is really just a start into everything but we'll answer one comment from you guys. But before that, what do you guys think of today's episode?"

"Class Rep is working us too hard. I mean I know about that thing you made with Gil, but she doesn't have to work us this hard!" Nobbu said groaning. "My shoulders are stiff from all of those workouts."

"I think it's just you not being in shape Nobbu. Though I got to admit, her workouts were quite harsh. Ritsuka was handling it pretty well." Okita compliments Ritsuka has he chuckles.

"Thanks but I'm only able to keep on going thanks to the Mystic Code. Even with it, I was definitely feeling a lot of pain from it. Fergus Sensei is hard on us already so the additional stuff is quite the challenge." Ritsuka groans with a sigh.

"Let's stop talking about that stressful parts, Senpai," Mashu said as everyone nods before thinking. "How about we take a look at some of the comments that the audience may have given to us?"

"Great idea, Mashu," Ritsuka said before receiving a piece of paper before reading it. "This one is a bit big…"

"Hmm? Is there a problem, Ritsuka?" Okita asks.

"N-Nothing. I'll read it. This is from HalfAScribe."

"I've noticed growing occurances of OOC here. Gil may be an arrogant prick, and very brash and uncaring at times, but he knows to keep away from being a lowly bully. If anything, Gil would probably ignore everyone else and just try to have fun with Enkidu. Speaking of which, letting Enkidu be present this early on wastes potential character growth for Gil. Ritsuka's harem has little to no substance or romantic tension in it, so it just comes off as bland and uninteresting. As for Ritsuka himself, you haven't told us what his motivations are. As for the story, it shows that you have no idea where to go with it from the rambling bits of story you're writing. Attempted drama reads like a piece of soggy bread. And I don't know about others, but I couldn't care less about the servant duel system; it just seems really lazy. Also, you haven't really explained why Chaldea is there in the first place. It doesn't seem like they're taking care of singularities. We need more coherency, Author."

"Jeez. That's a crap ton of stuff. We need to have a peak on how many words can be on a comment or something!" Nobbu comments.

"Indeed… This is quite the size… Though it does show a few things in detail." Mashu says softly before receiving another paper. "Eh? There's more from the same person?"

"There's more!?" Everyone else exclaims.

"Also, Pyschominer pointed out in a previous review that OCD isn't just cleaning. That is correct. OCD would be when you want everything to be perfectly lined up and fitted. Just call him a neat freak, Author. No need to use terms you can't be bothered to google."

…

"This is an extremely harsh review to the author… What should we do?" Ritsuka said before receiving another paper.

"Don't tell me that there is more…" Okita says weakly as Ritsuka shakes his head. "Oh? What is it then?"

"It's a reply from the author," Ritsuka says.

"THAT WAS QUICK!"

"In any case. He doesn't really have a voice so he's having us answer. He would also like to tackle this together as it might feel like the guests might feel excluded. Luckily it splits into multiple parts."

"How nice of him…" Nobbu comments before receiving a paper. "Guess I'm first. It's the stuff about OCD."

**I see… HalfAScribe, you do bring up some good points and I'll address them. I do have to explain because if nobody gets it, then it's a bad story. First of all, the OCD part. When I was young, I always thought that OCD was Obsessive Cleaning Disorder, not Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. That problem was my fault as I should've double checked that on Google. But now I know better. Thank you and Pyschominer for telling me this.**

"Next is about the stuff with Gilgamesh and the way that he acts," Ritsuka said looking at his paper.

"What? Do we really have to explain something like that?" Nobbu questions.

"The person did put it down in their review. We just have to go through with it. Ritsuka. Can you continue?"

**Gilgamesh is an arrogant prick and does generally care for people such as Enkidu and Ritsuka in FGO (After raising the bond level for a bit). Having Enkidu implemented late isn't something that I thought didn't make sense. Because the implications of Gilgamesh without Enkidu wouldn't change much. So when you meant with OOC, I really couldn't follow. How I write is how I perceive how the cast would act with the given scenario. Writing for different character tropes is still a struggle as I'm nowhere close to being good at writing. However, Gil can still be pretty petty for no reason. During Carnival Phantasm (I know it's a spinoff) Heracles' job to go get Illya batteries showed that Gil was going to attack Heracles for seemingly no good reason.**

"Now… the harem. Wait. Senpai is going to have a harem?" Mashu questions as Ritsuka shrugs by the comment. "Wait… Who is in this harem? Is there a specified list?"

"I have no idea, Mashu. Only the creator knows. I know nothing about it!" Ritsuka exclaims.

'I think we all know who is definitely in it.' Okita and Nobbu think at the same time as Mashu clears her throat.

**Next is Ritsuka's harem having no substance or romantic tension… I haven't even started working on that part. Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter "fighting over him" is a competition to see who the better friend is. I mean think about it, people who hardly talk to other people because they're unapproachable would most likely have zero guards when it comes to crazy stuff. So there aren't romantic feelings as of yet. Plus, it's only the second to the third week of Ritsuka and Gudako's arrival. Love, at first sight, is both cliche and dumb and isn't a real thing in life. Progression in both interaction and character must be met before anything else.**

"Alright! My turn! Something about the motivations for your actions Ritsuka… I'm confused." Okita comments said while reading the page. "What do they mean by your motivations?"

"Yeah, that part didn't make any sense. Maybe the author knows." Nobbu replies scratching her head.

**Motivations What do you mean? Reason for joining Chaldea Academy? Facing Gil? Well facing Gil comes from his distaste for bullies (more explaining as the story progresses) and for joining Chaldea Academy, that will also be explained in a future chapter.**

"Now the person is talking about what is going on the story. I guess he's talking about the pacing and other such. He's also giving his thoughts on the Servant Duel System." Ritsuka looks over it.

"The Servant Duel System? I don't see a problem with it." Mashu said. "Maybe the thought of it was bad?"

"Eh. But it's awesome! We can see awesome fights between two Servants!" Nobbu exclaims.

"Hey… It's not just the duel system. It's like the genre of this fanfiction. Genre is like the foundation of every single story." Okita said.

"You got that right. Genre depictions and styles are the necessity of seeing how all of this is going to go. In some ways." Ritsuka said agreeing with Okita.

**The main point of your criticism and honestly made me a bit irritated but understandable from the genre of the Fate Series (except What's Cooking in the Emiya Household or Carnival Phantasm (though that also includes some fighting)). Chaldea Academy is supposed to be a slice of life/comedy/schoolife/action series. The slice of life/comedy and school part of this fanfiction has similar pacing to anime such as: Acchi Kocchi, Kin-iro Mosiac, Lucky Star, Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu Ka?, etc. It's just normal school life and has skits that only see fit to have an impact on the audience. Occasionally I plan on writing segments where there are true conflicts like the Sport's Day Tournament Arc (thank you Fazrulz. Sport's tournament sounds like an awesome name). This means that rambling story bits as you called them are the MAIN CONCEPT of this fanfiction. Additionally, the SDS (Servant Dueling System) ((THIS IS MY ABBREVIATION)) is just here in this fanfiction so that random fight won't destroy the school while also being organized. While it seems lazy, it's true purpose is important to their world and the system of the academy.**

"Oh! Here's the final part of the review. This misunderstanding why Chaldea is here." Nobbu said with a sigh. "That took so long to do…"

"Tell me about it. We can't do another review after this one. I'm sorry for anyone that wanted a reply (there was none really) and we'll hope that we'll get you next time." Mashu said with an apologetical bow. "There will be peaks next time."

**Finally, this is an AU where Servants attend high school. There won't be any singularities (unless a good reason comes into my brain) and in this, Chaldea isn't a base. It's a SCHOOL. It's nothing to think too hard about. But honestly, all of the criticism coming from this one person actually made me ponder a bit. You were a bit harsh with the comment but it really gave me more to think about. Thank you HalfAScribe for the insight and I hope that I clarified anything for you.**

"Whoo. Looks like that's all the time we have for today's episode of Chaldea Station. Sorry that it seemed kinda big." Ritsuka said with a sigh before smiling. "And thank you, Okita, Nobbu for being guests for this show."

"Well thank you for having us Ritsuka. Hope we can come again!" Okita said with a smile.

"You better not forget about us. That goes double to the author." Nobbu said shouting at the author who just shrugs.

**We'll see about that**

"Oi!"

"With that being said. This is Chaldea Station signing off! Bye!" Mashu said as everyone waves to the camera.

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusEX bringing you another episode of Chaldea Academy. I actually made this a long time ago but then studying for finals came up like it smacked class 2-B right after the sport's festival. In any case, this came out late so I wrote Chaldea Station which actually wasn't part of this chapter and I also rewrote half of the chapter in the time. And I didn't push off my studies. I finished most of the finals so back to working on these fanfictions... Well, you guys got to wait until July because that's my writing schedule and even still, you have to wait until after Anime Expo for obvious reasons.**

**So not much of an episode today as we're slowly pacing the story in some regards. There are some laid out jokes and such but that's not what I wanted to talk about today. What I mostly want to talk about is Chaldea Station. This segment is like a reality talk show (like Jimmy Kimmel) and I want to know if this is something that you want to see more. This one was something I'm not proud of but I did it because I needed to point out a few things and a long author's note just didn't seem like the right thing to do. Plus it's a start, I want to make it the style of Lucky Star and you guys are starting to understand what kind of anime that I'm liking.**

**Don't have really much to say in this except thank you for reading. This is just blowing my mind with how massive this story is progressing. Though slice of life/comedies don't really have much impact but I'll still do my best! If you liked this fanfiction, why not try giving it a follow and favorite for more content. And if you want discussion topics on Chaldea Station or want your opinions on the area as a whole, please leave a comment and you'll most likely get in because not a lot of you guys comment... so comment and be included! ****In any case, this is NexusMHX signing off ****(I realized that NexusEX could be interpreted in weird ways because of the s*x part. I had to change my FGO account name because of that. So now it's NexusMHX)****.**** Stay classy my friends!**

**(PS. Immediately after finishing this segment. I rolled the gacha in JP and got Jeanne Alter! THIS FUCKING MADE MY DAY LET'S GO! Tip if you're using nox on computer. Make multiple JP accounts and abuse the login bonus. You can really get an enormous amount of saint quartz from doing this. Ok BYE!)**


	8. Ramen

"There's not that many events. I was honestly expecting there to be more with so many Heroic Spirits attending." Gudako said looking over the list with Nero. "There's the standard stuff of 500m sprint, obstacle course, and tsunahiki. Some are a bit confusing, eating and cooking? And then there are some that are… terrifying..."

"Like what exactly?" Nero looks over Gudako's shoulder as she points to an event. "The 1000 Kilo Toss… Servant Duel Arena… Flashiest Noble Phantasm…"

"WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THESE EVENTS?!" Gudako exclaims while shaking the list. "How the hell am I going to do something like this? Let alone my older brother!? He's going to get obliterated in any of these!"

"Calm down Gudako. He can just be part of the normal events." Nero says taking a step back from Gudako. "Like three-legged race. He would definitely be qualified for the job! He rolls with what everyone is doing!"

"Yeah… You're right. Just got to have faith in him." Gudako looks over at Class 2-B working hard in their training. "Yeah. He'll be fine."

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?! Practice already started!" A short purple haired girl exclaims while sitting on a rather tall figure.

"Sorry, Euryale!" The two said getting back to training as Euryale looks at the figure she's sitting on.

"Shouldn't you also be training, Asterios? Sport's Day will be here soon." Euryale asks as the tall figure Asterios looks up to her.

"If… I mo-move too much. E-Euryale would get… uncomfortable." Asterios says in a rather soft voice for someone of his stature.

"Then you just got to be careful while training. It's simple, right?" Asterios nods slowly before starting his workouts rather carefully.

'What on earth are those two doing?' All the first years question watching Asterios and Euryale.

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 8: Ramen

"Ok, everyone. Let's call it a day." Atalanta calls out as everyone lets out satisfied groans. "Good work. We'll be ready for Sport's Day soon enough. It's the weekend so training is optional but if you don't come, it's still recommended that you do some kind of workout."

Everyone cheers as Ritsuka just lay motionless on the ground with Artoria Alter standing over him.

"Ritsuka. Meet me at the train station tomorrow at 1 pm. A new restaurant opened up and I would like to eat there." Artoria Alter demands making it sound like Ritsuka doesn't have a choice.

"Uh sure. I don't see why not. Can I bring Gudako?" Ritsuka asks receiving a nod. "Cool."

"Tardiness is not an option." Artoria Alter exclaims as Ritsuka stands up.

"Yeah yeah." Ritsuka stands up with a groan before stretching as he sees a long white-haired girl walks around looking for someone. "Whose that?"

"Anastasia from Class 2-A," Edmond says popping up right next to Ritsuka. "Rather quiet and secluded. Doesn't have many friends… if any. Why is she here?"

"Who knows," Ritsuka says as Anastasia walks up to Atalanta.

"Da Vinci Sensei has asked for me to give you a message. This year, a new event will take place at the sport's festival. This would be ice sculpting." Anastasia said rather plainly while handing the class rep a piece of paper.

"Ice sculpting? Who was the one who approved of something like this?" Atalanta asks Anastasia while reading the sheet.

"Da Vinci Sensei said that Headmistress was the one who called for this. Please excuse me." Anastasia leaves the group leaving everyone rather speechless as they all stare at Anastasia before looking at Atalanta who looks rather ticked off before groaning.

"Oh great. We need someone who is good at ice sculpting… Where can we find someone like that?" Atalante looks over to see Marie raising her hand with a rather casual like. "Marie? Are you sure about this?"

"I don't see why not? It could be a lot of fun." Marie says with a smile leaving Atalante quite speechless.

"Uh… Sure. Alright. I guess that's it for today. Go home." Atalanta said as everyone packs up belongings as Artoria Alter looks at Ritsuka.

"Tomorrow. 1 pm. Train Station." Ritsuka slowly nods as Artoria Alter nods before walking off leaving Ritsuka by himself.

"What's her idea?" Ritsuka questions while Jeanne Alter looks over with a grunt.

* * *

"She emphasized meeting here. Where the heck is she?" Ritsuka looks around while waiting patiently with Gudako. "Sis. Time please."

"1:30 pm… She's 30 minutes late." Gudako looks around to see Artoria Alter walking to the two. "There she is!"

"About time!" Ritsuka looks over to see Artoria Alter walking with another version of her… that wasn't X or Ecchan. "... Who is this?"

"I am Artoria Pendragon of Class 2-A. You must be Ritsuka Fujimaru who has become quite popular at Chaldea Academy." Artoria said rather calm and collected.

"I… guess. I don't think that I'm necessarily anything special." Ritsuka said with a chuckle.

"Not what I believe. It takes courage to face off against Gilgamesh. I am one of the few…" Artoria gets rather irritated. "That he chooses to flirts with on almost a daily basis. It annoys me on how he treats his fellow classmates as nothing but "mongrels". Seeing you be like that has given your fellow classman courage."

"You could call him a shining beacon of sorts…" Artoria Alter says before noticing a few other people walking towards him. "I believe that my invitation was directed towards Ritsuka and Gudako only. What brings you here mad dog?"

Jeanne Alter walks to the group with Jeanne and Lily. "What makes you think that this has to do with you?"

"Alter said that a new restaurant has opened up and she wanted to check it out," Jeanne said with a small smile. "We were hungry so we thought we could check it out. Looks like she had other plans though."

"Oi. You're making it sound like I got a thing for Ritsuka." Jeanne Alter points out with an irritated look. "I'm here cause Ice Bitch thinks she can one-up me on being a better friend."

Artoria Alter lets out a "tsk" as Gudako, Ritsuka, and Artoria went: "Are you serious?"

"At first I thought this was just a normal meet and greet but it seems as if my alter self had other intentions." Artoria sighs while shaking her head. "In any case. Shall we depart? It is time to eat after all."

"Right!"

Everyone walks off towards a plaza nearby as a few people are hiding behind a corner of a building.

"Lancelot… Gawain… Tristan… Bedivere… Mordred… What exactly are we doing following Senpai and the others?" Mashu questions with confusion.

"We're following them because Ritsuka Fujimaru is an unknown figure to us. We must make sure that Artoria is safe." Bedivere explains as Mashu gives a deadpanned look.

"So you're saying is that you're worried about your friend and want to make sure that she's alright? Senpai isn't like that." Mashu looks over to see the others rushing over to another vantage point.

"Mashu! Hurry up! They are getting away!" Gawain exclaims before moving again as Mashu lets out a sigh before walking over.

"Come on Mashu! Where's your sense of energy?! Onii-chan might be in trouble." Mordred, a first year in Mashu's class yelps.

"You guys are being absurd…" Mashu looks at the four before thinking about it. "This is because of the thing with Gilgamesh, isn't it."

The statement causes the four to freeze up as they all fumbled and couldn't find a proper way to answer Mashu's claim.

"People who associate with Shirou Emiya and Ritsuka Fujimaru have a chance of being persecuted. Surely you understand, sis." Lancelot states to Mashu. "We just merely want to make sure that our friend is safe. Surely you understand that. It is not really Ritsuka but Gilgamesh that we're worried about."

"You guys…" Mashu states softly before looking at the group and nods. "I understand where your hearts are. But I have faith in Senpai and the others. We don't have to be all sneaky about this."

"... Mashu is right." Gawain nods after a few moments. "Hiding around and stalking like this isn't the right thing to do."

"Our actions were inexcusable as friends…" Bedivere lets out.

"So what exactly do we do, Mashu?" Mordred asks.

"We simply join them." Mashu says before standing up and walks in the direction of where the others went and the others follow.

* * *

"Woah. It's a ramen shop!" Lily exclaims looking at the place with amazement in her eyes.

"And it doesn't look all that busy. There's a line but it isn't too big." Jeanne said as the group waits in front of the place.

"Yeah. Let's hurry up and get in line…" Ritsuka says as he sees a familiar face standing near the front of the line. He shakes his head a few times thinking that he has mistaken the person for someone else but the time he looked over, they had gotten inside already.

"Ritsuka. Is there something that is troubling you?" Artoria asks as Ritsuka looks over.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. I thought I recognized someone." Ritsuka comments as the group wait 10 minutes before walking into the ramen shop and Ritsuka confirmed his suspicions earlier. He sees Anastasia sitting by herself eating ramen with visible enjoyment on her face. The only free spots were a massive line next to Anastasia and Ritsuka was sitting between Anastasia and Gudako. He looks over to see Anastasia eating her ramen in utter silence before looking over at Ritsuka who immediately shoots back to the chef.

"..." Anastasia squints at Ritsuka before going back to eating the ramen in peace. After a while, Gudako waved her hand catching the waiter's attention as everyone ordered their food. After very little time in the busy ramen shop, everyone got their food as Ritsuka was about to eat before hearing something from Anastasia. "You're doing it wrong…"

Ritsuka looks over a bit fumbly and embarrassed that he is being called out for doing something wrong. "O-Oh… Really? How am I supposed to do it then?"

"Well first you were about to eat the eggs with the noodles and broth…" Anastasia says examining Ritsuka's chopsticks. "They're supposed to be side dishes for the ramen."

"I-I see… What about the veggies and meat? Do I eat those separately as well?" Ritsuka asks Anastasia who simply stares in disbelief.

"You haven't been to a ramen shop, have you?" Anastasia comments blatantly as Ritsuka slowly nods. The girl sighs before starting to explain. "Well first. You sample the broth before properly eating. Slurp the veggies with the noodles and broth and eat the meat by itself. Hurry up. You do not have much time."

"I-I see. Thanks!" Ritsuka said before looking at his bowl and followed Anastasia's instructions carefully before looking at the others who stared at Ritsuka.

"Woah… Such a sophisticated way to eat ramen." Jeanne was the first to speak. "You must be quite the master."

"Huh?" Ritsuka lets out.

"You never ate ramen this way, Big Bro. This is really surprising." Gudako said munching on a bit of meat. "Wait… When was the last time we had ramen?"

"H-Hold up. I didn't do this. This was all Anastasia teaching me." Ritsuka said making the girl perk up a bit from her food before hiding a bit away.

"This is definitely something. Is eating ramen like this something that you do often Anastasia?" Artoria asks the girl who just simply nods. Ritsuka notices the change between when she was giving him instructions to other people talking to her until he remembered Edmond's words.

(Rather quiet and secluded. Doesn't have many friends… if any.)

"H-Hold on. We shouldn't just push a bunch of questions at her at the start. We should finish our food first. Then we can do this later." Ritsuka states trying to intercept all of the questions that were coming from his group who all nods before going back to their food.

"Thank you…" Anastasia said with a quiet voice but loud enough for Ritsuka to be able to hear her.

"Well thank you for teaching me how to eat ramen properly. I'll make sure to remember that next time I go for ramen." Ritsuka says with a smile before going back to his food.

Anastasia simply nods at Ritsuka before thinking to herself. 'Such a strange guy… but nice.'

* * *

(Chaldea Station)

"Welcome everyone! This is Chaldea Station. I am your host, Mashu Kyrielight!" Mashu says with a smile.

"And I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru. This is our second episode with Chaldea Station and we decided to spice things up a bit. But first! Let's meet today's guests." Ritsuka said before turning to the couch. "We have two 2nd year students with us. First up is Shirou Emiya who is in my classroom. Next up, we have Ishtar who is also in my classroom. A pleasure to have you with us, both of you"

"Thank you for having me here. Though this isn't usually my type of thing so I don't know how I will do." Shirou says while rubbing his head with a chuckle.

"Ah, you'll be fine, Shirou. Anyways thanks for having us!" Ishtar says with a smile.

"So since we're going into our tournament arc, we thought that it'd be important for two of the main people to come on the station. We wanted to see your thoughts and opinions on the overall thing for the people at home if that's fine. But also a few things about you two." Mashu asks while taking out a few notecards with the two guests nodding. "The first question would be… how exactly did you two meet and what did you two do together?"

"Well that's a simple one," Shirou said preparing to answer the question. "We met as first years while both of us were quite lost getting to class. Over time we became close friends."

"As for what we did together? I guess the normal stuff that friends do. Shirou makes great tea and we would sit and talk while eating his freshly made cookies." Ishtar said thinking about it. "Oh yeah. Shirou would help me cook… I was-"

"Downright awful… Ishtar couldn't cook for her life." Shirou said with got him a smack at the back of his head.

"Y-You didn't have to say it like that, you idiot!" Ishtar grumbles with a sigh. "In any case. Next question?"

"Ah perfect. Ishtar. How bad was your cooking skill?" Mashu asked with Ishtar's eyes twitching.

"What is this? Make fun of Ishtar day? Are you all associated with Gilgamesh and Enkidu!?" Ishtar standing up and pointing at everyone.

Ritsuka looks over the cards. "So... Shirou. Why exactly do you clean the dorm rooms like that?"

"Why do I clean it? It's more of a habit than anything else really. Back then, I would clean and do the cooking and I guess I just… do it." Shirou says with a straight expression with Ritsuka and Mashu nodding.

"So responsible… Just like a mom… MAMA EMIYA!" The two show hosts point at each other with stars in their eyes.

"Oi… You two done eye ogling? Can we move on to the next question?" Ishtar says as Mashu nods before looking at a question.

"Shirou. You clash with Cu Chulainn occasionally right? Who is usually the winner?" Mashu asks with Shirou giving a firm nod.

"I would normally say me… But our score is tied up at the moment. I will get you back to you on that."

"Woah… How many times have you guys fought? Is it more than Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter?" Ritsuka asks with Shirou chuckling while shaking his head.

"Nothing like that. I've lost count how many times they fought but Cu Chulainn and I have fought 50 times. With 22 victories to me and 22 victories to him… And 3 ties. Usually, my victories end up with him dying accidentally."

Lancer Dead Counter: 3 → 25

"AIN'T THAT OVERKILL!?" The three exclaims with even Ishtar being surprised.

"Alright. The last question would be what kind of relationship, that you two have right now?" Mashu asks with a blank expression while she looks at the camera with a sly smile.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Ishtar stutters with her face being completely red. "Why are you asking a question like that all of a sudden?!"

"It's just something that we're interested in. We're just wondering if you two are together. Are you two?" Ritsuka asks with interest before also giving the camera a sly smile.

Ishtar couldn't even reply to that last question before Shirou answers it together. "Yeah. We're together… We're both friends again."

"Eh?" The three questioned at Shirou's statement.

"What? We're back to be friends after a while. That's our relationship right now." Shirou states blatantly with Ishtar sitting right next to him with a surge of energy surrounding her. "Eh? Ishtar? What's wrong?"

"Shirou Emiya…" Ishtar says with Ritsuka and Mashu hiding behind their desk. "YOU BAKA!"

An explosion destroys the room with an error screen with Fou on it saying "Technical Difficulties". Don't forget to input your questions in the reply sections… We'll try and fix this up before the next episode.

* * *

**Hey guys. This is NexusMHX with another chapter of Chaldea Academy. So... I was able to get a chapter out before Anime Expo... And technically I could have posted this earlier... Though I got a bit lazy because Summer Vacation is currently in session. That and I was also on vacation for a few days. And I got really back into CSGO... And I also start playing JP FGO... And now I live stream... Goodie. So these days are quite interesting. But here I am with a new chapter and I brought in Anastasia... because I have grown a love for her as well as other servants in FGO which you will see in the future. I honestly don't have a lot to say so I hope you guys enjoyed this episode of Chaldea Academy. If you did, don't forget to leave a follow/favorite for more content and if you truly enjoyed, leave a comment in which Chaldea Station will do their best to answer some of them. In any case, this is NexusMHX signing off. I'll try and stop being lazy. Stay classy!**


	9. Class 2-A

"I wonder about something. Ritsuka's agreement with Gilgamesh is that the winner of the Sport's Day Festival will get their agreement granted, correct?" Olga Marie asks Da Vinci while she is tinkering on an invention. "If the people under Gilgamesh want him to stop, then wouldn't they just give up just so Ritsuka would win?"

Da Vinci doesn't look up from her tinkering while examining the contents before shaking her head. "That is an interesting theory. But I highly doubt that is what is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Olga Marie gives Da Vinci a confused look. Suddenly the door opens revealing an orange-haired scrawny person in a lab coat and the name Romani Archaman. He walks a few steps towards the two.

"Because Gilgamesh still has control over them… He could still do whatever he wanted to them during the sport's day festival." Romani said answering Olga Marie's question. "But what is really going to stop the Servants from giving up would be their pride."

"Pride… Everyone has pride in their actions and creations. Without it, there's no motivation." Da Vinci mutters while continuing Romani's answer. "Simply losing like that is none of their styles. Even if their livelihood is at stake, they're going to do their best to maintain their pride then just giving up due to someone's agreement who hasn't even been in this school for more than a month. Because of this pride… this is a high challenge for our candidate."

"Then what do we do? If what you're saying is true, then there might be a chance that Class 2-B might lose this bet and our school will be in greater turmoil." Olga Marie groans at the stress of the whole situation while rubbing her forehead. "Perhaps we could… do something? Like, improve Ritsuka as a Master to support the servants. Dr. Romani. Would it be possible for you to do something like that?"

Romani sighs before rubbing his head. "Sure I can do that but I don't understand why you had to call me in during a weekend. You could have emailed me this… (muttering) I could've been watching Magi Mari instead."

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 9: Class 2-A

"Man I'm stuffed!" Gudako lets out while stretching as everyone walked outside the ramen place. "This was probably the best ramen I had. Even back home."

Ritsuka chuckles while looking at his sister. "You really think so, huh? I can't argue with you."

"I would rate that place at number twelve out of seventeen for this area," Anastasia says with a blank expression. Everyone looks over at her.

"Twelve? You must have been to quite a number of places in order to make that statement." Artoria says looking at her fellow classmate. "What makes you say that?"

"Broth texture mediocre at best, toppings are poorly made, and the noodles are a bit undone." Anastasia lists off.

"Seriously? We couldn't detect any of that. Is this seriously how you spend your time?" Jeanne Alter asks the girl. Anastasia squints her eyes at the dragon witch.

"It is rather just a simple examination. Anyone who enjoys delicacy on a daily basis would be able to point this simple fact out rather easily." Anastasia looks over the group. "Though… I could tell that this is something that all of you are new to by all of your reactions to how Ritsuka ate. So you'll be let off rather easily for today."

"Yeah, thanks for earlier. Eating it your way actually the meal taste better than how I normally eat it. So thank you." Ritsuka lets out a goofy smile. Anastasia bows a bit while Jeanne notices that Artoria Alter's attention was somewhere else.

"Artoria Alter? Is there something wrong?" Jeanne asks before looking at her direction where she felt that something was off.

"Indeed. I require a moment while I take care of a few stalkers." Artoria Alter walks off while everyone staring at her. She walks up to a tree in the middle of the plaza as a black sword appears in her hand and slices quickly without hesitation. The tree falls down with loud yells coming out from the impact with three other figures watching the scene in disbelief. "Who is there? Show yourselves at once!"

"Owowow… Jeez. I think I cracked my ass." Mordred whines while rubbing her butt. She and the others who were following the group looked at each other before looking at Artoria Alter who was giving them all an evil glare. "Ah! Big sis!"

"We've been found out…" Mashu comments while standing up and readjusts her glasses. "I figured something like this was going to happen."

"Mashu?!" Ritsuka questions with Anastasia interested at what was going on.

"Alter? How did you know that they were there?" Gudako questions with Artoria Alter looks over.

"Intuition skill." Artoria Alter answers before looking their followers with a glare as the normal Artoria walks over.

"Bedivere, Tristan, Lancelot, Gawain, Mashu, Mordred. Would you please explain why have you all been following us?" Artoria asks with a calm expression.

"It's not what it looks like. We were all just simply worried. Though our methods were quite wrong as Mashu has shown us. I'm sorry." Gawain bows to apologize with the others doing the same.

"We were concerned for you because of Ritsuka's deal with Gilgamesh. We were all on our way to meet you all properly." Bedivere explains before looking at the tree. "Though we panicked when we saw you leave the ramen place like that and hid in the tree."

"Well most of us could see. I was simply pulled up by Lancelot." Tristan comments.

"In any case. We all are very sorry for our actions, big sis. We won't pull off a stunt like this again." Mordred said as all of them bowed as an apology.

Artoria sighs before looking at her friends. "Very well. All is forgiven. Please have more faith next time."

All of them raised their hands before looking at Ritsuka who took a step back with all of their expressions being towards him. Lancelot takes a step forward. "And I would like to apologize to you Ritsuka. Mashu has told me about what a wonderful person that you are but I didn't trust you."

"N-No. It's fine. You don't need to apologize to me about that." Ritsuka waves his hand slightly embarrassed that Mashu has been talking about him while he is not there in such a high regard.

"You got some weird friends…" Jeanne Alter comments towards both Artoria and Artoria Alter. "I mean. Who the hell stalks their friend during the weekend?"

"Says the person who overhears a conversation just to make sure that they don't get one uped on being a friend." Anastasia responses as everyone lets out a small chuckle at the statement. Jeanna Alter gives the girl an irritated smile before looking away, all embarrassed.

"Seeing the infamous Jeanne Alter acting like this… Ritsuka must really have done something crazy." Two people walk towards the group with Ritsuka looking over. "Sup."

"Nobbu? Okita? What brings you two over here?" Ritsuka asks before seeing another girl eating dango while holding a bag full of more dango. The girl was definitely taller than her companions but looked like Okita with darker skin. "Uh… Who is this?"

"This is Okita Alter. My little twin sister. She's in Class 2-A." Okita says introducing the girl who simply nods. "Making sure that people don't mistake each other's name, she calls herself…"

"Majin." Okita Alter finishes her older sister's sentence while finishing off her stick and starts eating another one. She takes out one before handing it to Ritsuka. "Here take one."

"O-Oh? Thank you." Ritsuka looks at the dango with a slight interest before eating it. Okita takes a slight notice to it.

"She rarely gives dango to anyone. Let anyone she just met." Okita comments with Ritsuka looking at her. "However oden… she'll never share that."

"It's because he stood up to Gilgamesh. He's mean and cruel. I don't like him so Ritsuka must be a nice person." Okita Alter says blatantly. A beep comes from Okita Alter's pocket as goes through it and takes out a phone before answering the call. "We will be right there… We found a few people from the other class. Ok. Bye."

"Who was that?" Gudako asks Okita Alter who looks at her.

"Probably people that we're meeting. It's actually important that you guys go as well." Nobbu says with her hands in her pocket with everyone looking at each other.

* * *

Something that the mall near Chaldea Academy has was that there is a massive rooftop area with tables and a tea house that was somewhat popular to students nearby. Ritsuka, Okita, and everyone else walked up the stairs until they reached the rooftop area where many students from both Class 2-A and 2-B were sitting talking to each other until they all saw Ritsuka entering the premises. They all became rather quiet while staring at him.

"It is quite the surprise that you are here… But I'm not really." Edmond Dantes walks towards the group with a smirk. "Come and sit with us. All of us from Class 2-A and 2-B have something that we must talk about."

Edmond leads the group to a table before looking up at Shirou giving a firm nod. He walks up to the middle. "We're here today to address the elephant in the room. Regarding the agreement that Ritsuka and Gilgamesh have made revolving around the Sport's Festival."

"You got that right. I know for a fact that all of us have pride in our actions." Cu Chulainn stands up from his seat before looking at Class 2-B. "Which leads to the question. What exactly are we going to do about this?"

"Everyone knows Class 2-A isn't just going to give up. Sit down and listen to what I have to say!" Shirou yells out with Cu Chulainn gives an irritated glance at Shirou. Cu sees his expression while remaining silent before sitting down. "Thank you. Now I am not going to force you to go easy on us. This deal has all of our lives at stake. Even so, will there be grudges between all of us if we happen to lose this?"

Everyone looks at each other as they considered what Shirou was trying to say. Everyone's lives at Chaldea Academy are at stake and if Class 2-B were to lose then they will all be suppressed as long as they stay there. A few were considering the consequences of their actions with Shirou looking around before letting out a sigh.

"I don't care…" A voice came from the crowd as everyone sees Ritsuka standing up. "My time here is at stake the most. But even if they're people who would stand against me, I can tell that they're nice people. Like today. Anastasia took the time to teach me how to eat ramen."

Everyone looks over at Anastasia who looks away a bit embarrassed by all the attention surrounding her.

"Or Tristan, Mordred, Gawain, Bedivere, and Lancelot. I can tell how good of people they are by the way that they looked out for Artoria and were concerned because of her safety… Or Majin treating me like a good person just because of a chance. Plus. In the past. Freedom was earned not given. That's something I'm willing to take. So I won't hold a grudge against you all." Ritsuka said before looking at everyone staring at him.

"You are really a weirdo! Ever since we first met, you've been acting like this." Jeanne Alter stands up facing Ritsuka. "Whatever crazy thing you pull off, you somehow manage to top even that. So I'll be with you. But only because I'm having fun with all of this."

Normal Jeanne manages to let out a smile at her little sister while Artoria Alter standing up. "How typical of the tsundere trope. Just say that you want to be with him already. I'm in because I am your friend Ritsuka. I won't betray your trust."

"Jeanne… Artoria…" Rituska comments before turning around with everyone standing up.

Anastasia comments at the whole scene. "If the two biggest fighters of Chaldea Academy is willing to let go of a grudge… I doubt anyone would."

"That's good. Because Sport's Day is right around the corner." Mashu comments while looking at everyone. 'I just hope that Senpai will be safe…'

* * *

(And now Chaldea Academy)

"Happy lucky!" Mashu exclaims with a burst of energy. Everyone looks at her with confusion as she blushes while covering her face.

"Mashu… Were you trying to copy her from Lucky Star?" Ritsuka questions with a few "ohs" coming from the set in the background.

Mashu turns away from Ritsuka more embarrassed now that she knows that Ritsuka knew where she got that from. "It totally didn't feel like me, did it Senpai?"

"I mean. It was cute that you were trying something new Mashu. However, I don't think it fits you really." Ritsuka says as Mashu looks a bit dejected. "I think it's better if you act normally. You're much better when you're just you."

"R-Really?" Mashu perks up slightly while looking at Ritsuka who nods. "I see. Alright! ...Huh? There aren't any guests with us today? What's going on?"

"Well everyone is currently busy getting ready for Sport's Day so I thought that we shouldn't bother them. Speaking of which. We should get back to training! Otherwise, Class Rep is really going to let me have it!" Ritsuka bows at the camera before running off.

"Uh… In any case. Please be free to comment on any questions that you may have for us! Bye for now!" Mashu bows before running off with the sign covering the camera.

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of Chaldea Academy. And honestly, this is a chapter of closing up small holes such as what was stated above, which being grudges that the students might have because of Gilgamesh's rule over Chaldea Academy. This was mostly here because sportsmanship is a thing and arguing would make it too hectic. Plus this is my final chapter of Chaldea Academy before school starts up again. So posts will be less frequent, I'm very sorry. In any case, this is NexusMHX signing off! If you liked what you see, please follow/favorite/comment for more content. With that being said, stay classy!**

**BTW. I may or may not have turned into a whale. I got 300 dollar Google Play Store cards and couldn't really do anything else with them except use them for FGO. Because of that, I got a few SSRs. Tamamo Lancer, Squirtoria, normal Artoria, and Sanzang. Honestly, Sanzang was not welcomed but yeah. Until next time. Bye-bye!**


	10. Sports Day Blitz

"... What's all this?" Ritsuka asks walking into the cafeteria inside the dorms. He and Edmond walk into the room for breakfast as normal before seeing everyone gathering around a whole bundle of food in the middle of the room. "Woah! What's with all this food?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are. But it's definitely tempting for me to eat all of it." Artoria Alter says popping up getting ready to eat with Edmond stopping her.

"Do you not have any manners? You have no idea who this belongs to and yet you are going to take it for yourself." Edmond states with Artoria Alter grunts before nodding with Emiya walking over to the group.

"It's fine. I made this for all of us to enjoy. Call it a little last-minute treat before we begin. Plus having proper food and nutrients is important." Emiya says with a smile with everyone looking at him with a smile.

"Thank you mama Emiya!" Everyone yelled out with Emiya being a little confused by the name. It was a ton of fun before everyone looks over at the entrance of the cafeteria to see Gilgamesh and Enkidu walking into the cafeteria.

"Oh? What's going on here?" Gilgamesh asks with the mood suddenly become heavy. "It seems as you are all celebrating."

No one said anything to the two before someone walks up the two holding two plates for the two.

"Come on. Why don't you join us? It is unfair if anyone was left behind." Gudako hands the plates to the two with a small smile as the two look at each other.

"Well, this is definitely a surprise. Thank you." Enkidu said being polite before taking a bit of the food as he perks up. "Woah! Gil, you have to try it! It's amazing! Compliments to the chef!"

Gilgamesh looks over at Enkidu before taking a bite of the food. "It's not bad… but I'll allow it to satisfy my hunger."

'His face says otherwise…' Everyone thought at the same time as they see that he was definitely enjoying the food.

"Very well. I shall stay here and take part in the festivities. Surely there is no trouble with that, seeing as everyone is here." Gilgamesh walks past Gudako before making his way to Ritsuka who was standing next to Mashu.

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka asks.

"Nothing that you have to wrap your mind around Ritsuka. Though we may be enemies today on the battlefield, it doesn't mean that we can't share a meal and be civil like any other person should."

"There is nothing wrong with that…" Mashu comments in response with Gilgamesh nodding.

"See. Even your friend agrees. I'm not cruel enough to be so rude to my opponents." Gilgamesh states with a smug expression. "Though it may seem like I am unwanted here. I'll take my leave."

Gilgamesh turns around to leave before Ritsuka takes a step forward. "No. You don't have to leave. Just like you said… We're enemies on the battlefield but that doesn't mean we can get along here."

"Even with our deal, you still say that we can form some kind of balance…" Gilgamesh chuckles a bit before exploding in laughter that roars throughout the room before turning to Ritsuka. "Very well, Ritsuka Fujimaru. I shall stay as you requested. Though that doesn't mean that I won't be harsh on the battlefield."

Ritsuka lets out a firm smile before looking straight at Gilgamesh. "Same for us, King of Heroes. We won't hold anything back! We are going to win!"

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 10: Sports Day Blitz

While there was definitely the energy in the room, everyone was doing their best to hide about it while whispering to each other before Da Vinci walks into the classroom. "Good morning. Time for homeroom. It's finally time for Sports Day! Testing is just around the corner, so make sure to make the most of this and sweat the stress out."

People let out some small groans before Da Vinci clears her throat while everyone looks at her. "Now I know everyone is antsy so I won't waste another second. Class Representative, Atalanta, the class is yours. I'm going to be setting some stuff up for the Sports Day so good luck everyone!"

Atalanta walks up to the front of the classroom and stands behind the teacher's desk before placing the folder on the desk. "Alright, everyone. We have quite a number of events in store for us today. We have 11 events in store of us… though everyone knows this. You all know what you all signed up for. Let's see…"

Atalanta takes out a folder before looking at the schedule of the sport's day.

Beginning Ceremony

Event - 1. Boulder Toss: Heracles

Event - 2. Servant Duel: Artoria Alter, Jeanne Alter

Event - 3. Three-Legged Race: Okita Souji, Oda Nobunaga

Event - 4. Tug of War: Julius Caesar, William Shakespeare, Thomas Edison

Event - 5. Bread Race: Ecchan

Event - 6. Ice Sculpting: Marie Antoinette, Helena Blavatsky

Event - 7. Relay Race: Atalanta, X, Fuma Kotaro, Kagetora

Lunch break

Event - 8. Tag: Edmond Dantes, Kato Danzo, Ushiwakamaru

Event - 9. Dodgeball: Cu Chulainn, Ritsuka, Sakata Kintoki, Meltlilith, Shuten Doji

Event - 10. Archery: Robin Hood, Emiya, Ishtar

Event - 11. Bo-Taoshi: whole class

Closing Ceremony

"Alright. Everything here looks good. Now… even if all of us might be thinking about the competition with Gilgamesh, remember that this is a sport's festival first. In any case, change into your PE outfits and head to the track field for the opening ceremony! Get ready everyone and good luck." Atalanta exclaims as everyone in Class 2-B raises their hands with a cheer.

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Here we have the first event for you all today which is the boulder toss!" Romani announces out in the middle of the baseball field towards the students. "Now allow me to explain the rules. Students from each class will be taking a 50-ton boulder that is especially heavier thanks to the school's thaumaturgy enhancements! The contestant will take the boulder and toss it as far as they can. The highest one wins! Now we'll start in the first years! Asterios, make your way up to the field!"

Asterios flinched a little before slowly making his way to the field before looking at Euryale and waves a little before reaching the massive boulder.

"Jeez… Fifty tons. There's no way that I can move it… let alone grab it and toss i..." Gudako says to herself as the boulder passes the stands all of the sudden making her freeze up all of a sudden.

"Gudako… Are you alright?" Nero asks before looking at her friend before starting to shake her as the girl falls on her back. "Ah…"

"She's in quite the shock… Guess Asterios strength really spooked her." Euryale comments as a massive crash could be heard from far away from the bleachers asAsterios makes his way back to the stands sitting next to Euryale.

"7650 meters and the distance was solid… Pretty good for a first-year Romani says to himself writing the results on his notebook. "Alright! Next servant, please walk up."

After the second servant went, it was the second year's turn to throw the boulder as both of the two glare at each other. Lu Bu was the first to go as he jumped straight next to the boulder almost landing on Romani as he runs away. Lu Bu picks up the boulder and with a bit body movement, throws the boulder into the sky with all of his might. It took quite a while for the boulder to stop ascending and start falling again crashing into the ground with a cloud of smoke shots out.

"H-H-HOLY COW! 12192 METERS!" Romani exclaims as loud as he from his device before being knocked back by the massive cloud of dirt. However, a magic barrier pops up saving Romani and everyone else that was in the stands from the massive cloud until it calmed down after a while. Everyone looks at Headmistress Olga Marie who had set up the barrier with the help of Da Vinci's technology.

"What are you waiting for Romani? Continue the round!" Olga Marie announces as the doctor gulps a bit before fixing his head. He looks toward Heracles before slowly motioning him to come over. Heracles jumps straight at the area before looking at Lu Bu who gives off a blank expression as he passes by him. Heracles looks over at the boulder before grabbing the boulder and throws it with all of his might.

"Oh no… Not again!" Romani exclaims before dropping his measuring machine and starts running away from the field as the scanner points at the massive boulder before smashing into the ground causing another massive hole in the ground with another blast of dirt and dust hits the magical barrier.

Olga Marie sighs before seeing Martha walking over to pick up the monitor and looks at it. "12576 meters! The winner is Class 2-B!"

There was pure silence before the students of Class 2-B start letting out massive cheers as they all started to cheer in excitement. Though they were all shaking as they look over to see Heracles jumping in excitement as the group simply smiles at each other.

Lu Bu looks over at his teammates who were smiling despite the loss as Gilgamesh looks over. The large figure looks away as Gilgamesh looks at the boulders. "You went further than his boulder. You make them give it they're all. Well done."

Lu Bu and the others of Class 2-A were definitely a bit shocked at Gilgamesh who simply stares at Heracles before walking off towards the stadium. After a few more shockwaves, the bells rang throughout the school signaling everyone to head to the next event.

(Class 2-B: 1 Win. Class 2-A: 0 Win)

* * *

Nero is someone that a lot of people like because of her dazzling personality. She has this natural charisma that makes everyone come towards her and gives love equal to all the praise that has been given to her… except for one person who Nero absolutely despises. Her teammate for the second event.

Tamamo no Mae, otherwise known as the Fox Caster is someone that Nero has clashed heads with ever since primary school to middle school. There was a heavy tension between the two of them as their opponents, Mordred and Frankenstein from Class 2-A could already tell that their opponents are not exactly trusting with each other…

And it was a swift victory for Mordred and Fran as Tamamo and Nero were bickering about their team compatibility before being kicked out of the arena making way for probably the biggest event of the day. Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter made their way towards the arena in their casual battle outfits (their Shinjuku outfits) before looking over at Gilgamesh and Enkidu who were also in their casual battle outfits(Gil's UBW outfit and Enkidu's cloth clothes). Jeanne walks to the middle of the arena before looking at both parties.

"Rules for this are simple! Once your health reaches red on the screen, you will be unable to continue fighting or if you are knocked out of the arena then you are immediately disqualified. The match is over when both servants from one team are unable to fight or both party members are knocked out of the arena." Jeanne says before leaving the arena and turns on the monitor showing everyone's health.

Everyone from Class 2-B was a little hesitant about the whole situation after what just happened with Nero and Tamamo who were currently resting in the stands as Ritsuka and Gudako bring them drinks.

"I'm sorry for messing up," Nero comments to herself before drinking all of her soda in one gulp.

"Seriously… Your rivalry has been going on for so long that I'm surprised that the school allowed both of you made it into the same classroom." Arjuna comments to the two girls.

"Says you and your sibling rivalry. You and Karna have destroyed the arena so many times that the school banned both of you from dueling each other on it!" Tamamo says as a come back with Arjuna letting out a grunt before looking away.

"How bad could it possibly have been?" Both Ritsuka and Gudako ask at the same time. Tamamo takes out her phone and shows the complete destruction of the arena making both of them going pale.

"Luckily Da Vinci sensei has made the arena much more durable just in case for when servants decide to have a massive brawl," Tamamo says before looking at the servants in the arena.

"This is really quite the sight that I thought that I would never see. The two servants who clashed the most in this whole school's history are teaming up to oppose me. It truly is a laugh." Gilgamesh chuckles before looking over at Ritsuka. He folds his arms as yellow portals open up behind him. "Though I do have to admit that while I did mock you two. Taming such wild beasts such as yourselves is interesting."

"Who exactly are you calling a wild beast? You're one to talk." Jeanne Alter exclaims taking out her flag slamming it into the ground before letting out a smile.

"We will be taking our second win, King of Heroes." Artoria Alter says afterward with Excalibar Morgan at the ready.

"We'll see about that. We'll show you our bond." Enkidu lets out a smile raising both of his arms ready for what's to come. Each of the four servants gives off a rather stronger aura around them that made the air in the stadium feel very heavy.

In the middle of the monitor, a clock started counting down from 10. The stadium got ever more tense with each passing second before slowly reaching… 0 with a big bang.

"Tsk. To think that's how you're going to start." Enkidu jumps back from the flames that were summoned by Jeanne Alter. He lets out a small grunt before slamming his hand into the ground summoning yellow spears of light before shooting them at Jeanne Alter which is blocked by Artoria Alter's Excalibur before being scraped on her shoulder by a launched trident. She looks overseeing Gilgamesh letting out an evil smile with a bunch of portals behind him.

"Gate of Babylon…" Artoria Alter says to herself before rushing over to him while slicing away the weapons that Gilgamesh shoot towards her. She gets scraped a few times before being halted in one spot where she's forced to stay in one place and focus on defense countering all the weapons coming straight at her.

Meanwhile, Jeanne Alter blocks the chains that Enkidu is using to wrap around her with her flag before shooting another fireball exploding on contact with one of the chains knocking Enkidu back giving Jeanne Alter a chance to jump in the air and thrusts the end of her spear at Enkidu. He recovers just quick enough to move his head away before summoning chains to wrap around Jeanne Alter. The chains grip at her tightly while slamming her on the ground rapidly while giving Enkidu a chance to recover before slamming her into the ground.

"Those chains… They're annoying." Jeanne Alter grunts to herself seeing Artoria Alter starting to get overwhelmed by the number of Noble Phantasms coming at her. She stands up a bit and summons a black sword before slamming into the ground as black spears appear behind Gilgamesh. He turns around but by the time he realized it, he's stabbed by the spears knocking himself a few feet backstopping the onslaught of Noble Phantasms at Artoria Alter as she drops to her knees letting out heavy breathes. Once she sees Gilgamesh getting up, she uses whatever energy she has and rushes straight towards him. Enkidu jumps over Artoria and shoots mini sparks of energy forcing Artoria Alter back next to Jeanne Alter.

"They're strong…" Artoria Alter grunts while leaning on her sword.

"Eh? You're giving up already? I expected more from you." Jeanne Alter comments trying to get up before falling onto her knees.

"I don't want to hear that from you. Especially when you're in such a sorry state." The two irritated by each other's words stand up and walk slowly towards Gilgamesh and Enkidu.

Gilgamesh looks at the two and couldn't help but chuckle before standing up and opens a single Gate of Babylon. A red spiral sword with a golden handle appears from the portal as he grips it.

"While I must admit that I thought that this was going to go the same as the previous round. However, you have exceeded my expectations. Thus I'll give you a treat. Our strongest Noble Phantasm. Take it with all of your might." Gilgamesh says as the energy starts rising from the sword. Enkidu surrounds himself in the same energy before being swallowed into the blade as Gilgamesh starts floating into the air.

"Damn. We don't got much time!" Jeanne Alter channels energy into her flag before slamming it into the ground as a sudden urge of energy increase in her and Artoria Alter though she looks like she got a bigger boost of power. The two of them start channeling energy in their swords before looking at Gilgamesh.

"Cry out. It is time to fall to the ground. Hammer of the Vile King. Overturn the aurora. Swallow the light!" Artoria Alter yells out as a chant while a dark aura starts surrounding her sword ready to swing with all her might.

"All evil is here. This time for revenge has come! This is the roar of my soul that was polished by hatred!" Jeanne Alter chants as her sword engulfs in both dark energy and flames. She raises it high preparing to slam it into the ground.

"I shall offer this one strike as the ceremony of separation! I speak of the beginning. Heaven and earth are divided and nothingness celebrates creation! My Sword of Rupture rends the world apart. The vortex that turns the stars, this heavenly hell signifies the end of the eve of genesis. Subside with death! Enuma Elish!" Gilgamesh raises his sword before shooting a red beam straight at the two alters while a piercing yellow light shaped as an arrow appears on the tip of the beam.

"Excalibur Morgan!" Artoria Alter unleashes a massive blast of energy straight at Gilgamesh with the two beams clashing with a massive shockwave shatters the glass in the building. Da Vinci's machines activate protecting the crowd from the massive shockwaves of the beam clash. Artoria Alter was however on the losing side of the beam clash as the beam slowly closed into her.

"La Grondement du Haine!" Jeanne Alter unleashes a blast of energy comes from the ground engulfing Gilgamesh in fiery flames as spears stab parts of his body causing him to lose quite a bit of concentration giving Artoria Alter to overpower him slightly as the beam clash is at a steady standstill. Jeanne Alter drops down onto her knees from the amount of power she used in her Noble Phantasm.

"Damn you! I won't lose! I'm the strongest!" Gilgamesh yells out as he grunts before holding his sword with two hands and thrusts it forward as he starts winning the beam clash once again slowly overpowering Artoria Alter.

"Not yet! I can still keep going! Mana Burst!" Artoria Alter exclaims as she thrusts her sword forward causing the clash to once again go into the middle. Both servants don't let up an inch with both of them giving it their all. The amount of energy in the clash ignites the air making a small vacuum before a massive explosion swallows the whole arena building, shattering the barrier that Da Vinci made swallowing the students as well.

The smoke lets up from the room with everyone in the crowd was coughing from the smoke as everyone looked at each other.

"We're… not hurt?" Ritsuka looks over to see Mashu with a massive shield letting out heavy breathes. A massive castle had surrounded the whole crowd stands as he looks over in amazement. "Mashu!"

Mashu turns around to Ritsuka with a tired expression. "Thank goodness everyone is alright…"

"Mashu! You saved everyone!" Nero exclaims as Emiya looks at the castle with interest.

"What's this? Is it your Noble Phantasm?" Emiya questions with Mashu nodding slowly.

"Yes… Lord Camelot. This is my Noble Phantasm." Mashu says as her shield disappears.

"Amazing!" Ritsuka exclaims before realizing and looks at the arena. "Wait! Artoria, Jeanne! What happened to them?!"

Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter were both lying unconscious on one side of the arena while on the other side, Enkidu was knocked out as well while Gilgamesh was barely on his knees with wounds all over his body. Jeanne looks over before letting out a sigh of relief.

"The winner of the second round… Team 2-A!" Jeanne announces before looking at Da Vinci who groans at the sight of the work that is ahead of her. Ritsuka runs down the arena and makes his way to the two alters before calling out.

"I'm going to go get Head Nurse!" Ritsuka carries Jeanne Alter over his shoulders before slowly making his way to the nurse's office. Jeanne Alter wakes up briefly to see Ritsuka carrying him before passing out again. After the first trip, Ritsuka comes back with Nightingale and carries Artoria Alter while Nightingale goes over to Enkidu and Gilgamesh.

"Are you alright? I'll take you to the nurse's office right now." Nightingale says before trying to pick up Enkidu.

"Don't touch him! I'll take him myself…" Gilgamesh states suddenly before groaning.

"Nonsense. You can hardly stay stand… let alone carry him. I'll take you both if you'd like." Nightingale picks up Gilgamesh over her shoulder to his dismay and holds Enkidu with her other arm before running off with Ritsuka. The two lay the servants on their beds while Nightingale starts sterilizing her hands.

"I'm going to have to ask that you stand back," Nightingale says as Ritsuka stands back as a steady flow of energy surrounds her. She starts chanting, "Treatment, start. I will abstain from everything that is harmful and everything that is poisonous. I will stop them with all my strength and guide everybody to happiness! Nightingale Pledge!"

A huge white figure appears in front of Nightingale resembling her quite well before raising a sword towards the four as both Ritsuka and Gilgamesh were quite stunned at the sight.

"Wait! I thought you were going to heal them!" Ritsuka exclaims.

"What kind of nurse are you?! You're going to kill us!" Gilgamesh exclaims as the sword fazes through his body. "Eh?"

A small aura surrounds the four servants healing most of their wounds. The massive white figure disappears as Nightingale puts on rubber gloves with a treatment kit next to her and she starts working on treating the servants one by one.

"Ritsuka Fujimaru." Ritsuka looks over at Gilgamesh who had a cast on his arm. "This has been an interesting battle I must say. So far, you've given me quite the struggle."

Ritsuka stays silent before sitting on a chair. "What are you playing at?"

Gilgamesh raises his eyebrow at Ritsuka who suddenly gives off a different type of aura.

"People who take pleasure in harassing others like this isn't normal. You're either grasping at straws." Ritsuka states looking at Gilgamesh dead in the eye. "Or perhaps you're being serious about enjoying all of this. I hope it's the latter one."

"I am simply enjoying myself. Whilst we have our agreement, this is still a day of activities between classmates. Surely we can enjoy it as such." Gilgamesh comments looking at Ritsuka who stares straight dead in Gil's eyes.

Ritsuka stands up and turns his back from Gilgamesh before looking back. "Yeah. Let's have fun today."

Ritsuka said nothing more as he walks to sit next to the two alters in complete silence.

'That feeling from him… What was that just now?' Gilgamesh thinks to himself before looking outside. A few moments pass before Jeanne Alter and Artoria Alter both wake-up.

"Guys! You're alright!" Ritsuka says as he quickly changes back to his normal self as he hugs the two of them. "I was worried about you guys!"

"What the heck?! Get off me!" Jeanne Alter exclaims as Rituska instantly jumps back.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"This is the Nurse's office? Did you take us here Ritsuka?" Artoria Alter asks as Ritsuka chuckles with a nod. Artoria Alter smiles a bit in amusement. "Figures as much. Thank you."

Jeanne Alter recalls when he saw that she was being carried by him as she twitches a bit while looking at Ritsuka who looks back with a smile. She quickly looks away hiding her face making Ritsuka confused for a bit.

(Class 2-B: 1 Win. Class 2-A: 1 Win)

* * *

After a good amount of time, Ritsuka, Artoria Alter, and Jeanne Alter make their way to the track field to see that the third event had started with Okita and Nobu were racing against Arash against Ozymandius which seems like a close match.

"You would think that Arash would be on during the archery event… But it looks like his teamwork with Ozymandias is amazing." Ritsuka says looking over at the event with both teams seemingly reaching the finish line at the same time.

"It's close… I can't really make out who wins." Jeanne says looking at the camera before handing it to Romani who takes a look.

"Indeed. 2-B is the winner. Here look." Romani points to the picture showing Okita's ahoge being over the lane first.

"That doesn't count!" Martha exclaims taking the camera and looks deeper into it. She blushes a bit before looking away. "Though… 2-B wins."

"Eh? How so?" Romani questions before looking at the camera again and realizes. "Wow. Vice President is a pe-"

Martha punches Romani straight into the stars with embarrassment and anger. "Winner is Class 2-B!"

"Eh? What was the deciding factor?" Jeanne looks at the camera before blushing. "Oh… B-Breasts. Okita…"

"Nice one Okita! Your massive chest helped us win the round!" Nobu laughs while slapping Okita on the back.

"My what helped us win?!" Okita punches Nobu away while blushing with Ritsuka and the other two alters. "Eh?! When did you three get back?!"

"Just now though we heard the last bit. Quite an interesting way to win," Artoria Alter chuckles to herself a bit. Okita freezes up as she looks over at Ritsuka.

"Which means that you heard that…" Okita slowly looks at Ritsuka before turning away before running off.

"EH!? What the hell? She just bolted all of a sudden!" Jeanne Alter exclaims.

"Aheh. Kinda makes sense when you really think about it." Ritsuka looks away covering his face.

"The dense Ritsuka actually understood a girl's problem?!" Everyone who was in the conversation states extremely loudly.

"Who are you calling dense!?"

(Class 2-B: 2 Wins. Class 2-A: 1 Win)

* * *

"Indeed. This is very nice." Lancelot states next to Tristan and Gawain looking at some to the female students in their PE outfits. The other two nod with smiles as they looked at the outfits. Meanwhile, a figure behind them is surrounded by a huge amount of purple energy. Mashu takes out her shield and smacks each one of them.

"You all are indecent human beings! Especially you, big brother!" Mashu walks off with Lancelot trying to call out to Mashu who ignored him. She makes her way to Nero, Tamamo, and Gudako before handing them their drinks.

"You're quite harsh on your older brother," Nero comments looking at the three who were being carried by Nightingale.

"Now I just feel bad for them… I don't think I ever had something like that with my older brother." Gudako drinks her soda with a slight chuckle.

"Even me and my eight other sisters… We have our differences and such… But still." Tamamo looks at Mashu who looks back.

"Was I being a bit too harsh on them?" Mashu sighs before looking back towards the field.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka was taking a look at the clipboard before thinking to himself.

"Atalanta… I got a question. Caesar is quite fit but Shakespeare and Edison aren't exactly strong physically. I've seen them try to lift up weights. Why put them on the tug of war team?"

Atalanta takes a sip of apple juice before taking a look at the clipboard. "Nothing we can do about that one. We're purposely throwing this round."

"Eh?! Throwing the round?! Why!?" Ritsuka exclaims as the ground shakes all of a sudden. He looks around before looking at a girl passing by making him drop the clipboard with just once glance of her.

"Yeah… That's the reason mostly." Atalanta looks over at the figure, Passionlip holding up two heavy-looking metal gauntlets… and big landmasses "Giving up finding someone as strong as her beside Heracles. Even then, I'm pretty sure that he'll lose."

Everyone simply gets into position as Passionlip easily pulls the rope back throwing Caesar, Shakespeare, and Edison into a pool of mud. It was a losing battle by far. Passionlip was a bit shy about it and quickly apologizes before running off.

'Servants… are scary sometimes. Even if they act like that.' Ritsuka thinks to himself.

(Class 2-B: 2 Wins. Class 2-A: 2 Wins)

* * *

"Oi. Ecchan. You sure you should be eating all of those sweets? You're going to give yourself a stomach ache right before the event." X comments bluntly while seeing her twin stuff herself with dango.

"I'm fueling myself for the event. You know that is how I do things that require a lot of physical activities. I can't function properly without the proper level of sugar. Now go back to the stands. I'll show you my power." Ecchan says with a motion that looks like she is psyching herself up though X is not as convinced but still leaves Ecchan to herself. She stuffs whatever sweets into her mouth as fast as she can before wiping her mouth.

"Ready! For the bread!" Ecchan exclaims making her way to the starting lane looking at her competition. Okita Alter gives a peace sign before waving at Okita, Nobu, and Ritsuka.

"I'm going to eat the bread first, Ecchan." Okita Alter looks fired off before getting into position with Ecchan remain silent gets into position.

"The battle of two gluttons…" Okita comments looking at the scene.

"First one to eat their bread and make it to the finish line wins! Get ready!" Romani announces with a starting pistol pointing in the air. "Start!"

The gun fires into the air as both alters ran as fast as they could towards the hanging bread. Okita Alter, however, was slightly faster as she was able to grab the bread slightly before Ecchan. However, Okita Alter took quite a bit of time to eat it while Ecchan eats it all in a few bites before running towards the finish line.

"Banzai!" Ecchan exclaims in a soft voice with her hands in the air as Okita Alter walks up to Okita and the others while eating her bread in a more relaxed manner now. She breaks a small piece and hands it to Ritsuka. He was a bit confused before accepting it and taking a piece.

"An indirect kiss!" Okita exclaims as Ritsuka and Okita Alter look at her with confusion about what she was talking about.

'There's the dense person we all know…' The usual group thinks giving Ritsuka and Okita Alter a deadpan look.

"Wow. Is Okita jealous of her younger self? That's a surprise!" Nobu exclaims in laughter.

"That's not what I meant! I was just surprised was all!" Okita yells before taking a deep breath. She looks over at Okita Alter who gives her a peace sign before seeing a piece of bread on Ritsuka's face and picks it with her finger and eats it. Okita gets rather irritated as she turns away to hide her frustrations.

"So many emotions over a piece of bread…' Ecchan comments before eating a piece of melon bread looking over at the scene. "Food is truly powerful."

(Class 2-B: 3 Wins. Class 2-A: 2 Wins)

* * *

Anastasia looks at the massive block of ice that Da Vinci created with one of her machines. She examines it a bit before starting to float and starts spinning around the massive block chipping at the side with a hammer and chisel giving off no sign of exhaustion.

Marie and Helena, on the other hand, were giving it their all when it came to their ice sculpture. Even with the one person advantage, the measurements and details for the ice sculpture had to be perfect if they had any chance to compete with Anastasia. They both worked on different sides of the massive block of ice with everyone at the stands quite interested in this new sport's event. No one made a sound to distract the artists.

Each ice sculpture was kept hidden by a massive tarp to give the element of surprise. Romani kept a look on his pocket watch for the timer while sitting next to Murasaki Shikibu who was going to determine the winner. Twenty minutes of dead silence in the summer heat later, the timer rings. Romani claps his hands as the curtains fall down revealing the ice sculptures.

Marie and Helena were the first ones to reveal their ice sculpture which was Marie riding a horse like how she does with her Noble Phantasm. A lot of people were quite surprised by the level of detail that it had. Marie and Helena looked quite happy about the creation that they made before looking at Romani and Murasaki who gave positive expressions.

Next was Anastasia's ice sculpture is a perfect replication of herself and the doll she carries around everywhere, Viy. The sculpture looks almost perfect in all directions with every little detail put into it. It also sparked a ton of emotion in the style of clothing and expression that Anastasia had. When everyone saw the level of detail it had, everyone looked dejected by the fact.

Though Murasaki took her time taking a look at both ice sculptures, expecting every inch of it. After ten minutes, she goes back to Romani and whispers it to his ear. Romani looks at both of the ice sculptures before picking out a microphone.

"After much discussion, a decision was made! The winner of the ice sculpture contest is Anastasia from Class 2-A!" Romani announces towards the audience though everyone realized it.

Anastasia walks over to the ice sculpture of Marie on her horse and looks at it. After a few moments, she takes a picture of it with her phone which definitely came as a surprise to Helena and Marie.

"She…" Marie starts off.

"... liked it?" Helena questions before the two of them look at each other before cheering.

"She liked it!" Both of them said to each other. This was a sign to them and the rest of the school. That it was definitely a close call as even Anastasia didn't even take a picture of her sculpture.

(Class 2-B: 4 Wins. Class 2-A: 3 Wins)

* * *

"Wow… I heard that Atalanta was fast… but that was just overkill." Ritsuka says walking towards the field and takes a seat with the Artoria Alter, Jeanne Alter, Okita, Okita Alter, and Nobu.

"Her speed is unmatched… except for one person. Luckily he's a 3rd year or else we might have been screwed." Nobu comments eating chips with Ritsuka catching interest. "Right… He's a 3rd year whose the fastest in the whole school. Achilles."

"How fast is he compared to Atalanta?" Ritsuka asks as the others look at each other.

"The thing is… we don't know how fast he is. He's never really shown his max speed but he's definitely faster than cars and such." Okita answers scratching her cheek.

Ritsuka turns a little pale by this fact but he shakes his head. "It's kinda overwhelming how amazing you guys are."

"You're not doing bad," Jeanne Alter says looking at her bento before pointing at Ritsuka. "You're still nowhere close to where I'm at!"

Ritsuka chuckles before looking for at Emiya before looking at a group of people walking over towards him. He sees three short girls wearing a school outfit similar to the Chaldea Academy uniform before seeing a tall figure with white hair and dark skin walking with a woman with long white hair that gave off a calming feeling.

"Emiya's family." Artoria Alter explains eating her burger with a blank expression. "There's one more… but most likely he's by himself."

"Does he not get along with them?" Ritsuka asks with the group looking at each other before all shaking their heads. He wanted to say something else but cuts himself off before going into his bag looking for his lunch to find nothing. "Eh…"

"Something wrong?" Okita Alter eats her dango with Ritsuka rummaging through his bag before letting out a sigh as he puts his hand over his face.

"I forgot my lunch…" Ritsuka lets out a sigh before lowering his head down.

"And you're about to go against Cu Alter in dodgeball? That sucks dude. I already ate my lunch. Sorry." Nobu says looking at her bag of chips which was now empty.

"It's fine… I'll just not eat." Ritsuka says placing his bag away.

"That's not good. You need to eat, otherwise, you won't have enough strength! I'll share my food with you." Okita exclaims using her chopsticks to picks up a piece of tamagoyaki before slowly putting it close to Ritsuka. "O-Open your mouth."

"H-Huh?" Ritsuka questions before eating the tamagoyaki. He takes a few bites before swallowing. "Wow! It's good! Did you make this Okita?"

"Y-Yeah. I did."

'The sly bastard…' Jeanne Alter thinks to herself before looking at her bento. She takes out a mini sausage with her chopsticks. "H-Here."

"H-Huh?" Ritsuka questions looking at Jeanne Alter.

"Oi! Don't get the wrong idea! I don't want you to lose miserably! So take it." Jeanne Alter says acting like a complete tsundere.

"S-Sure." Ritsuka takes a bite of the sausage before a sudden urge goes through him. It tasted both raw and overcooked at the same time. Ritsuka was terrified with what Jeanne Alter might do so he quickly chews it and swallowed it. He lets out a few heavy breaths before drink a bit of water.

"My cooking isn't that bad…" Jeanne Alter is offended by his reaction before eating another sausage before choking herself. She takes the water bottle out of Ritsuka's hands and chugs it down completely.

"Smooth…" Artoria Alter comments stuffing herself with more burgers before handing each of them a burger. "You both owe me one for this."

"Thank you…" Both of them said at the same time.

"I wanted to feed Ritsuka, too." Okita Alter comments preparing to give Ritsuka some food with everyone interferes.

"NO!"

* * *

In the middle of the track field, Da Vinci was standing in the middle with blueprints in her hand. She drops the blueprints before taking out a remote control and presses the big red button. A few moments afterward there was a huge explosion before a platform appears right in front of her with small platforms and poles.

"I didn't know that tag was a competitive sport. We had Cops and Robbers " Gudako comments walking over to the field.

"Apparently there's something called World Chase Tag. It's basically parkour with tag." Mashu said looking at her phone. "Perhaps that's why everyone chose the most nimble people."

"Sounds like something that Americans would make to promote fitness," Ritsuka says looking at the whole set. "There's no way that I'm nimble enough to go through all of this… Eugh."

"Senpai? Is something wrong?" Mashu looks over to see Ritsuka is looking a bit pale.

"It's… nothing wrong. I just feel a bit of pain in my stomach is all." Ritsuka comments looking over to see Nightingale standing in a position to make sure that no one dies after what had happened during the second event. "I'll be fine in a bit. Nothing to worry."

"I suggest that you sit. Your condition could affect how we win." Edmond comments placing his arm over Ritsuka's shoulder before walking towards the arena with Ushiwakimaru and Danzo.

"Get some rest, Ritsuka! Their dodgeball team is no joke." Ushi says with Danzo simply bowing before making their way to the platform. On the other side, three servants stood ready to oppose them. Medusa, Hassan of the Cursed Arm, and Ryougi Shiki (Her Assassin version).

"So how exactly does it work? Normal tag works with one person being it and they try to chase everyone else, right?" Nero asks as she was also new to this event.

"Basically it's a one versus one situation. So a person is it and tries to tag the other person on the team. They get timed and stops when they actually tagged the other player. Then the other person is it, also being timed. This goes for three rounds, alternating players. The team with the lowest time wins." Mashu explains rather simply to the group.

"Woah. You know a lot, Mashu." Ritsuka says rather impressed with the amount of knowledge that Mashu had.

"It's nothing special, Senpai. I just learned about it while I was thinking of what event I should be in."

"Yes. Bread Racing was definitely something you did great at." Tamamo comments with a chuckle as Mashu blushes in embarrassment. "I'm joking. Don't worry about it too much."

"Alright, everyone! First one is Edmond Dantes facing off against Hassan of the Friend Faces." Jeanne announces as both figures make their way to the middle of the arena. "Hassan will be the first to be it. Time will start with a bell. That is all. You may go to your corners."

Edmond and Cursed Arm make their way to the opposite corners getting ready to move. Jeanne makes her way out of the arena before holding out a gong handle before hitting the gong. Cursed Arm rushes towards Edmond who barely dodges it before running through the arena.

Edmond turns around before ducking down barely being touched by Cursed Arm before engulfing himself in magical energy before moving away. Edmond grits his teeth with keeping the magical energy surrounding him before start circling around Cursed Arm creating afterimages with his insane speed. Despite what he was facing, Cursed Arm gave a leveled head looking around him for an opening. He gets into position before rushing towards an afterimage barely missing Edmond. Cursed Arm tries again once again missing Edmond with the cloaked figure gives off a rather mocking grin. His boasting, however, would be his downfall as Cursed Arm extends his cursed arm, slightly tapping Edmond's arm with the bell ringing the end of the round.

"One minute and twenty-four seconds! Go back to your place with this time being Edmond Dantes' turn!" Jeanne announces as the contenders followed their instructions before hitting the Gong again.

Edmond wastes no time engulfing himself in energy before rushing towards Cursed Arm trying to get in a swift touch. Edmond was definitely irritated by his mistake does his best to reach towards Cursed Arm only for him to realize that he had dodges with Edmond tripping on one of the bars landing on the ground. Getting irritated, even more, he would engulf his body with the same magic before trying to get Cursed Arm again, once again, missing again.

The process repeated itself with while Edmond having the superior level of speed, Cursed Arm has the reaction time to dodge at the specific time to dodge his foes attack towards him. Edmond scowls as he zooms around Cursed Arm looking for a way to get him. It takes him a moment to think of a way before putting his plan into action.

"I don't need and mercy! My path goes beyond love and hate! Enfer Château d'if!" The energy surrounding Edmond grew even brighter and fiercer as he zooms towards Cursed Arm as he dodges it. Edmond lands on a bar and teleports straight at Cursed Arm grabbing his arm with a tight grip as both of them fell into the ground as the bell rings.

"One minute and forty-five seconds! Advantage Class 2-A by eleven seconds! Bring on the second pair of servants!" Jeanne announces.

"My failure is inexcusable. I apologize." Edmond says to the other two as Ushi passes by him.

"I'll take care of it from here. Luckily the difference isn't too great. You did good work so don't be so down." Ushi comments before making her way to the field facing off against Medusa.

"Ushiwakamaru will be the first one to chase. Please make your way to your corners." Jeanne says waiting for the two servants to follow through before slamming the gong starting the round.

Ushi is quite a nimble jumping-off platform to platform using the bars giving herself quite the amount of speed easily closing the distance with Medusa. Medusa, however, was no slouch when it comes to movability as she also jumps around trying her best to keep a reasonable amount of distance between her and her opponent.

The two jumped all over the field with neither of them letting up with Medusa looking over to see her older sisters, Euryale, and Steno watching the match with a bit of interest. Though she gets distracted as she slips up giving Ushi enough time to tag her as the bell rings.

"Fifty-seven seconds! Please make your way back to your corners. Medusa will be chasing Ushiwakamaru next!"

Medusa looks over at her sisters who both give looks of disappointment feeling dejected about her mistake. She notices that Ushi had walked up to her giving her a hand and pulled her up.

"Don't let a simple slip up stop you. Just push yourself up and keep moving forward." Ushi jumps back to her spot with Medusa thinking a bit about it before moving back to her corner. The gong rings again with Medusa rushes over at Ushi who is outpacing her by jumping off bars giving herself the speed advantage. It's a simple game of cat and mouse with neither of them really letting off an inch. Medusa suddenly gets an idea as she circles around Ushi and uses her eyes to stun Ushi in place before rushing in for the kill. However, she goes through Ushi to find her a few feet away, heavy in breath. Medusa zooms around before using her eyes again and goes in this time getting Ushi barely on the arm.

"One minute and ten seconds! Advantage Class 2-B by two seconds! Bring on the final contestants for the final round!"

Kato made her way to the arena facing off against Shiki. Both of them look straight at each other's eyes evaluating each other before Jeanne clears her throat.

"This is the final round. Ryougi Shiki will be the first chaser. Please make your way to your positions." Both complied with Jeanne's instructions quietly. Jeanne hits the gong and both figures disappeared with no one really being able to determine where each servant was at. However, the bell rang for a few short moments as Jeanne looks at the timer.

"15 seconds!" Jeanne exclaims as everyone was definitely shocked at the massive amount of speed that the two servants possessed. Jeanne lets out a sigh before smashing the gong. Kato had only 12 seconds to win the whole thing as both figures disappeared in massive balls of speed.

Though it was harder to see, the extremely fast figures were definitely moving a lot slower, most likely from their fierce chase with Shiki starting to slow down until everyone could see Kato tagging her barely on the hand.

"10 seconds! The winner of this fierce battle of speed and precision… Is Team 2-B!" Jeanne announces with the crowd being silent for a bit before a roar of cheers and excitement could be heard for many streets.

"It was an unfair advantage… Kato Danzo… Is an android after all." Tamamo comments with Ritsuka and Gudako exclaimed in shock.

"How ridiculous can you all get?!"

(Class 2-B: 5 Wins. Class 2-A: 3 Wins)

* * *

It was rough for the next two rounds. To save time, both archery and dodgeball happened at the same time. Robin Hood and Emiya got perfect scores on their archery with Ishtar slipping up slightly. However, the other team, William Tell, Tristan, and Emiya Alter all got perfect scores giving Class 2-A the win. And dodgeball was the harshest it as Cu Alter had almost the same strength as Lu Bu and was able to evade a lot of balls being thrown at him with ease. Ritsuka couldn't do much with him not having any real physical capabilities while Shuten Douji lost to one of the Cu bros that looked like the youngest out of four of them. Kintoki had tried to help her but gets hit by the robe version of Cu. The normal Cu and Melt were the only ones left facing off against Cu Alter, Arthur Pendragon, and Medb who was really offering support to the two. Cu gets completely destroyed getting smashed so hard in the face that Nightingale had to take him. Melt was surrounded by the two and she eventually loses.

(Lancer Dead Counter: 26)

(Class 2-B: 5 Wins. Class 2-A: 5 Wins)

* * *

Melt lets out a sigh as she walks out of the gymnasium with Ritsuka and the others. "That could have gotten a whole lot better."

"Y-Yeah…" Ritsuka comments groaning while rubbing his face which was swollen.

"Yo dude. You should put some ice on that. Luckily us Servants didn't take too much of a beating." Kintoki says before thinking to Cu Chulainn. "Man, that dude gets rekted on a daily basis."

"It's a sad fate for him… but his faith nonetheless. He'll recover." Shuten comments drinking from a water bottle… though the insides of it didn't look like water.

"Hey, Melt. I always see Shuten drinking something weird. Do you know what it is?" Ritsuka whispers to the purple-haired girl as the two looks at Shuten Douji who was currently hugging Kintoki out of nowhere.

"Everyone is thinking it's hard alcohol… or sake. One of the two. Honestly…" Melt looks at Shuten. "I'm leaning over to the sake side. It's a weird thing, really."

"You're telling me… I'm gonna get a soda for this. You want anything?" Ritsuka asks looking at Melt, Kintoki, and Shuten.

"Don't worry about me, boy. Just get something for you two. We have our own thing to do." Shuten pulls Kintoki as the two walk away.

"They just became way weirder then I thought…" Meltryllis comments before feeling a huge surge of energy behind her as both she and Ritsuka look to see a tall woman holding out a katana embedded in lightning staring at Kintoki and Shuten.

"Eh?" Ritsuka questions as the lady stares at him, with a shiver, goes down his spine. He moves aside as the lady simply smiles at him before walking slowly towards Kintoki and Shuten. The two turn around seeing the lady.

"Eh? Boss Raikou?! What are you doing here?" Kintoki exclaims in a loud voice.

"Mama came to check up on you after your big match, only to find you hanging around with girls like this?" Raikou comments looking straight at Shuten.

"A middle-aged lady comes in and starts spouting insults at me. Such a meanie." Shuten says in her usual soft voice but there is a hidden fierceness in her words.

"Oi hold on a minute! Calm down!" Kintoki exclaims looking at both figures.

"Hey… We should get out of here. I got a bad feeling about all of this." Melt exclaims says running off with Rituska following after before a massive surge of lightning strikes the area. "Jeez, that was close!"

"Y-Yeah." Ritsuka looks at Melt before chuckling a bit while out of breath.

"Oi. What's so funny?"

"It's nothing. It's just that this place is a blast! You're all amazing in your own right that leaves me speechless. That includes you, Melt." Ritsuka's words made Melt feel somewhat embarrassed before walking off. Ritsuka catches up before starting to wince at his injury.

"Let's go to head nurse. She can patch you up. Don't want the others to see what a sorry state that you're in." Melt comments looking away.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Is everyone all here?" Atalanta asks looking at all of her classmates and starts counting heads before nodding. "Alright. As you all know, we're tied with Class 2-A. Which means that we got one more event to decide the victor. Bo-Taoshi. Now I don't want to see any hesitation. We gotta win!"

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaims in a loud voice.

"I get a question. How is it different from normal Bo-Taoshi?" Ritsuka asks as everyone realizes something.

Atalanta thinks a bit about it before looking at Ritsuka. "It's like normal Bo-Taoshi but..."

"Oh thank god. Glad I know the rules."

"Hold on, one second." Emiya walks over to Ritsuka before putting his hand over his shoulder. "There is one difference between normal Bo-Taoshi and ours. Us Servants can use our Noble Phantasms."

"Huh?" Ritsuka questions with a blank expression.

* * *

"EH?!" Ritsuka exclaimed out loud while in the middle of the field. He looks at all the Heroic Spirits on both teams who were preparing their weapons while he just sat at a bench completely terrified. Someone touches his back as Ritsuka jumps a full 10 feet before turning around.

"Hey hey! You alright, Ritsuka?" Ritsuka realizes it was Romani as he calms down a bit. "Nervous? I would be after all. This is Bo-Taoshi."

"That's not really the problem. It's… everyone can use their noble phantasms. Meanwhile, I'm just the normal person that I am." Ritsuka lets out a dry smile.

"You are far from normal," Romani says before sitting down next to Ritsuka before looking at the sky. "You're definitely something. Only been here for two months and you've already changed so much. Your positive mindset has given people the courage they needed to try their hardest than ever before."

Ritsuka didn't really know what to say about that. He had heard that statement a bunch of times but he remained quiet and continued to listen to Romani.

"Your still human, like your sister. Compared to these Heroic Spirits, you guys really don't stand a chance against them face to face. Let alone take a Noble Phantasm in the face." Romani comments as he pulls out a skin-tight outfit and hands it to Ritsuka. "Da Vinci made this for you to make this a fair fight. You don't have to worry about the uniform. None of the Spirits are wearing their PE uniforms."

"Another mystic code? How is this going to help?" Ritsuka asks.

"Just put it on. I'll tell you how it works afterward." Romani comments as Ritsuka remains silent before going to the bathroom and comes back in a battle suit. He looks at what he's wearing. "It looks nice on you."

"It feels surprisingly comfortable," Ritsuka says walking around for a bit. "So how exactly is this going to help?"

"This mystic code is equipped with magic. So even if you're a human, you can help out your fellow classmates… Though you would only be more of a supportive role. It'll also absorb some damage so you can take blows. But both know that we'll try to take as least hits as possible." Romani explains before handing Ritsuka a piece of paper. "That'll tell you what to do. Though you are quite limited when you use them. Each power takes a considerable amount of time so plan carefully. Good luck Ritsuka."

Romani waves at Ritsuka before walking away. The boy looks at the paper before making a finger gun as a small ball of energy appears in his hand. He quickly pulls back before looking at the paper. Ritsuka remains silent before putting the paper in the pocket before running towards the field getting ready for placements.

"Hey!" Jeanne Alter walks over to Ritsuka. "Hurry up already. You're going to be ninja."

"Ninja? You sure that you should put such an important role on me?" Ritsuka asks with a hint of hesitation.

"Atalanta was the one who assigned it. So you're not useless out there, probably… Speaking of which, what's with the outfit?" Jeanne Alter comments examining Ritsuka's outfit

"It's a gift to me. You guys didn't have to worry about me out there." Ritsuka states before walking towards the field.

"Eh… What's got into him?" Jeanne Alter comments to herself as she follows Ritsuka to the field.

* * *

Ritsuka walks onto the field in his new outfit before looking straight at Gilgamesh. Both of them looked straight into each other's eyes.

"Your grasping at straws, Ritsuka. We're the ones that are going to take the win." Gilgamesh states in his usual cocky tone.

"That's where you're wrong. I know for a fact that we're gonna win. Especially with my hidden card up my sleeve." Ritsuka comments before extending his hand. "Though. Let the best one win."

"Hmph. Indeed." Gilgamesh shakes Ritsuka's hand before turning his back. A rare sight to everyone, as Gilgamesh has shown a high level of respect to someone. Both people made their way to their positions with both of them being Ninjas.

"Was this on purpose, Atalanta?" Fuma comments looking at the class rep.

"Both leaders of their own rights should be the last line of defense for their classes. What happened here… was just a coincidence." Atalanta comments getting ready in running position.

"The final event of Chaldea Academy's Sports Festival…" Everyone looks at the event with an antsy feeling as Romani raises his gun filled with blanks in the air. "Starts now!"

With the roar of the gun, the final battle has commenced.

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of Chaldea Academy. So... I'm a whole month late. School came up... but to make up with everything, I came here with a big chapter. I did the whole Sport's Festival... (except Bo-Taoshi because I feel like I'm going to post way too late since my last update). I got a plan for the next few chapters which is gonna be quite interesting. It's gonna be going on a similar pace that Persona did and Acchi Kochi. Anyways no new Chaldea Station this chapter, I'm am tired as hell. I just wanted to get you guys this. This is NexusMHX signing off! If you enjoyed, make sure to give a follow/favorite/comment for more content. Stay Classy!**


	11. Toppling the Pillar

"The final event of Chaldea Academy's Sports Festival…" Everyone in the crowd looked at the field with anticipation. Romani raised his starter pistol in the air with a serious glance on his face. "Starts now!"

Romani pulls the trigger in the air, signaling the beginning of the end of this massive struggle.

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 11: Toppling the Pillar

Heracles was the one who to start rushing over to 2-B crashing with Lu Bu. Both Berserkers gripping each other in a massive deadlock in the middle of the field. Both of the massive warriors did their best to push each other that they started headbutting each other shaking the area slightly around the two.

"Jeez! Those two are just going crazy!" Ritsuka folds his arms doing his best to stay on the pillar before looking down. "Kintoki, Cu! Are you alright down there?"

"We're fine bro. It's just that Herc is going a bit crazy is making this a bit shaky." Kintoki grunts trying to keep the pillar stable.

"We can keep it like this. We need something that can help us!" Atalanta runs to the side and jumps in the air ready to aim at Lu Bu only to be knocked back by Chiron's arrow. "Tsk. I figured as much."

The group notices that Class 2-A has started taking formations and is charging towards the Class 2-B servants who are still getting knocked over. Ritsuka grunts while looking over at the two Berserkers again.

"I have to do something!" Ritsuka makes his right hand shaped like a gun as an energy blast charges up at the fingertips which force almost everyone to react in shock. "GANDR!"

Ritsuka shoots the bolt of energy straight at Lu Bu stunning him for a few seconds which were enough for Heracles to gain the advantage and punch Lu Bu straight out of the field, crashing into one of the buildings.

"Oi! Red Card! Red Card!" Da Vinci exclaims while holding said red card while Romani and Jeanne are holding her back.

"Resume the match!" Romani yells out before looking at Ritsuka with a smile. Ritsuka nods firmly before looking at his classmates.

'10 minutes…' Ritsuka thinks to himself while taking out the paper.

"Ritsuka… Always surprising me." Artoria Alter comments before looking at her teammates. "What are you all standing here for? Ritsuka has cleared the way for us! Attack!"

The students of Class 2-B were smacked into reality by Artoria Alter's words before nodding. Artoria Alter turns around and sees Artoria standing right in front of her.

"Ritsuka is definitely quite surprising… He seems to somehow one-up everything that he does." Artoria comments looking at Ritsuka.

"He's a wild card for us. Your class is quite unlikely to have him as an enemy." Artoria Alter readies Excalibur Morgan about to face her counterpart. "We will show you our true power. Here and now."

"Very well then. Let us see how is truly the strongest." Artoria readies Excalibur. Both swordswomen charges straight at each other clashing their blades.

"Artoria Alter is stronger then her normal version however normal Artoria has more well balanced with her strikes." Enkidu comments looking at the scene while standing next to the pillar with Gilgamesh stands on the pillar. "We also got to worry about Heracles. He's going to be our biggest problem at this rate."

"Hmph. Don't worry about the beast. Just simply keep watch, Enkidu." Gilgamesh folds his arms while on the pillar.

Artoria Alter engulfs her sword in dark energy and slams it down. Artoria narrowly dodges it before swinging her sword at Artoria Alter slicing her shoulder. Both of them jump back before rushing back in to strike each onslaught of heavy and power slices that Artoria could only dodge or block rarely having chances of counterattacking.

"Hmph." Artoria Alter comments before charging her Noble Phantasm. Artoria quickly realizes the situation that she was in and she beings to charge her Noble Phantasm.

"And here we have the first Noble Phantasm clash between Artoria and her Altered self!" Romani says in the microphone.

"Excalibur!"

"Excalibur Morgan!"

Both of them released their blasts with all of their might with a massive impact that pushed a few of the servants back. The clash of both Noble Phantasms knocked both Artorias back a few feet.

"Jeez. They're pulling out the big guns at the very beginning. I'm definitely not going through that." Robin Hood comments before putting on his hood, vanishing from the chaos.

"This is just pure chaos. How are we going to be able to topple over to pillar at this rate?!" Ritsuka exclaims.

"We just got to do it somehow. Some of us how Noble Phantasms that can cover a huge area though we might have to hit our own guys." Kintoki comments.

"... Then message Class Rep! Have them spread out so that our AOE users can shoot out while our forces dodge!" Ritsuka looks over at Ishtar. "Ishtar! Tell that to Atalanta!"

"F-Fine! I get it!" Ishtar exclaims floating over towards Atalanta who was busy shooting a few opposing servants. Ishtar swiftly whispers Ritsuka's plan before nodding.

"We don't have any other choice. Everyone! Spread out and prepare for impact!" Atalanta shouts jumping a few feet back. She carefully waits for all of her allies to get into position before charging an arrow and points it in the air. "It's time for the hunt! This is an offering of the two Goddesses! Phoebus Catastrophe!"

Atalanta shoots an arrow into the air. A moment passes before arrows start raining from above, striking down the whole field. Servants from 2-A were getting pierced while the servants from 2-B were better prepared for this Noble Phantasm as only a few of them got hit.

"Well that went better then I thought it would. That person… is the pinnacle of insanity.!" Emiya exclaims before raising his arms, projecting a few swords in front of him to block attacks from the younger-looking Cu Chulainn. Emiya summons out a bow before aim it straight at the swords with Cu Chulainn breaks through them. "Caladbolg!"

"What the hell?!" Cu Chulainn exclaims before getting exploded by Emiya's Noble Phantasm, crashing into a wall.

(Lancer Dead 25 → 26)

"Ransa ga shinda!" Okita coughs blood.

"Kono hito de nashi!" Nobu exclaims.

"Wrong one!" Ishtar yells out.

"Isn't that joke getting old?!" The normal Cu Chulainn yells out while hanging onto the pole.

"LIKE HELL WE'RE STOPPING!" Everyone yells with Cu Chulainn lets out a cry of sadness.

"Oh come on! Can't ya just give me a break?! I already have enough trouble as it is!" Cu Chulainn exclaims before seeing two servants coming towards the group. "Oi! Incoming!"

The two look over to see Arash and Ozymandias walking towards the pole with Cu and Kintoki starting to freak out.

"Oi! Arash! Don't be so crazy!" Kintoki panics a bit.

"A sad fate that you are to be toppled here and now, Ritsuka Fujimaru! Truly, you are a foe worthy of such an exit." Ozymandias lets out with a firm nod. He looks over at Arash who readies her bow.

"School Nurse will take care of you Ritsuka. Sorry but we're not going to let this go!" Arash says with the servants realize what was going and the defensive servants started going after the group but none of them were going to make it in time.

"Damn it… Is it going to end like this?! Do something! La Grondement Du Haine!" Jeanne Alter yells slamming her sword into the ground as flames shoot straight towards Arash and Ozymandias faster then anyone is rushing over.

"O' My Good Willed Sacred Master. O' Lord of Brightness who bestows all of his power, sanctity, and wisdom to me." Arash starts to chant his Noble Phantasm before groaning in pain. "See clearly my heart, my thoughts, and my skill. Now, O' being who created the moon and stars… Behold my deeds, my death, my spenta armaiti which I must carry out. Stella!"

Arash shoots his arrow straight at the pillar just before Jeanne Alter's Noble Phantasm burns him along with the spears knocking him away. However, it was too late with the arrow exploding right in front of the pillar with a huge blast of energy pushes everyone back no matter how far away on the field they were.

"Damn it… Ritsuka wasn't a servant! There was no way that he's living that!" Ishtar yells out with a massive cloud of smoke hindered everyone's vision.

"The mongrel…" Gilgamesh comments looking at the cloud of smoke with Clairvoyance. "Hmph. As expected of him. He's alive. The battle is far from over."

"Gil?" Enkidu questions his friend. The cloud of smoke lifts up with the pillar remaining up and Ritsuka, Cu, and Kintoki were alright. "H-How?"

"Dust of Osiris…" An aura that was surrounding the group disappeared as Ritsuka. He lets out a few heavy breaths before wiping his brow. He looks over the see fire around him. "That… was way too close for comfort."

"Arash!" Ozymandias yells out holding the body of his fallen comrade.

"Ozy… I leave the torch to you. And Ritsuka. You were able to protect yourself from my Noble Phantasm. Simply amazing." Arash says before Nightingale takes him to the medical ward to be treated. Ozymandias shakes his head before standing up facing Ritsuka. He walks forward before Melt appears right in front of him.

"We're not going to let you pull a stunt like that after what just happened. I'll take care of you." Melt says before looking at Ritsuka. "It's too dangerous to be this far behind. You should go on ahead."

"Y-Yeah. We should. You two able to do that?" Ritsuka asks as the two servants nod. "Thanks, Melt! This means a lot!

"Be quiet and hurry up already, idiot!" Melt yells before walking towards Ozymandius.

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of being with Ritsuka, you're coming closer?" Ozymandius says with a smile.

"I can't defeat you without coming closer," Melt says walking closer to Ozymandius.

"Oh ho?! Then come as close as you like." Ozymandias walks towards Melt with Ritsuka getting some weird vibes off that.

"Is that a reference to something? I feel like it is." Ritsuka wonders to himself. The servants pick up the pillar and move closer towards the field, near some of their allied servants.

Emiya looks straight at the pole to see he had a clear path and rushes straight in. He summons Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands before coming near Enkidu and Gilgamesh.

"I was expecting you to be the one to come here, Shirou Emiya." Gilgamesh states as Enkidu prepares himself. "No. Enkidu. I will deal with him. You would handle the Useless Goddess."

"Who the hell are you calling Useless Goddess?!" Ishtar states floating next to Emiya. "Now I'm pissed! I'm going to kick your ass till next week!"

"Come and try." Enkidu zooms away with Ishtar shooting blasts at him before flying in that direction.

"That leaves the two of us… However, let's find a more suitable frontier." Emiya says before extending his arm out.

"What are you playing at?" Gilgamesh opens up his Gate of Babylon before shooting multiple Noble Phantasms straight at Emiya. He responds with a purple barrier in front of him to temporarily protect him.

"I am the bone of my sword! Steel is my body and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death. Nor to life. Have withstood pain to create these blades." Emiya says as the barrier protecting shatters from the number of blades that he made. "So… As I pray! Unlimited Blade Works!"

"A Reality Marble?" Gilgamesh looks around with interest. The field had turned into a glorified wasteland with swords lying everywhere.

"It's not much. But if a key element to a Heroic Servant is their Noble Phantasm, then this Reality Marble is my Noble Phantasm." Emiya readies his twin swords. "Come King of Heroes! This is the final showdown!"

"Hmph." Gilgamesh shoots Noble Phantasms at Emiya who uses nearby swords to shoot to clash the weapons. The few stragglers had Emiya have to dodge some of the blows before getting out his bow and shoots different swords trying to hit his opponent. Gilgamesh simply responds by shooting more Noble Phantasms to protect himself.

"This is getting nowhere!" Emiya grunts running towards to Gilgamesh, slicing through any Noble Phantasm that is about to hit him while not even focusing on the other Noble Phantasms and simply jumps through. Gilgamesh opens more portal as chains try to wrap around Emiya with arrows shot the chains out of nowhere.

"What?! Who dare?!" Gilgamesh looks behind him to see Robin Hood with a few crossbow traps as some of them pierce Gilgamesh. Irritated, Gilgamesh shot Noble Phantasms at him. Robin jumps back but gets a grazed on a few parts of his legs dropping to the ground. "That's enough! I had enough of this!"

Gilgamesh opens up a portal and takes out Ea before pointing it straight at Ritsuka. "Arash may have tried but you don't have another invincibility."

"Oh no…" Ritsuka comments looking for a way. "Uh, guys move!"

"We can't move so fast with a frickin pillar on us!" Cu yells out still trying his best.

"I shall offer this one strike as the ceremony of separation! I speak of the beginning. Heaven and earth are divided and nothingness celebrates Creation. My Sword of Rupture rends the world apart. The vortex that turns the stars, this heavenly hell signifies the end of the eve of genesis. Subside with death! Enuma Elish!" Gilgamesh chants before shooting a massive beam.

"Don't forget about me!" Emiya yells as a bunch of swords from everywhere forming what looked to be a beam that clashes with Enuma Elish. Each sword that touched the beam got obliterated but more and more swords kept on pushing the beam back.

"Emiya…" Ritsuka comments before gritting his teeth and jumps down from the pillar and runs towards him.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?!" Kintoki yells out. Ritsuka didn't listen as he ran through the crowd of servants. The servants from Class 2-A did their best to intercept him while his classmates did their best to keep them at bay.

"Force!" Ritsuka yells out making his hand into a fist and shoots it at Emiya as his power suddenly increases with all of the swords start to push Enuma Elish back.

"What?! I'm losing to a mongrel like you?!" Gilgamesh says before increasing the power towards the blast.

"Heracles! Toss me into the sky!" Ritsuka yells towards his Berserker classmate. He nods before pushing Cu Alter back and runs up and grabs Ritsuka and tosses him into the yell with a massive roar. Ritsuka flips into the air flying straight towards Gilgamesh. "Gandr!"

* * *

**Heyo everyone! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Chaldea Academy. Before I say anything, I'm not going to do Chaldea Station until after this arc is finished. I have something planned for this (going to be the next three chapters so it's going to be fun). I gave Ritsuka his Battle Mystic Code, with his attack and stun skill but the problem was order change which I thought wouldn't have made sense in this so I gave him Dust of Osiris which would make much more sense when Romani gave it to him, just so he can be able to fight with his classmates. I swear to god if you guys talk about the JoJo joke in here. I made that on a whim. ****I made the chapter really simple, and other such so I hoped you guys enjoyed this episode of Chaldea Academy. If you enjoyed it, please make sure to follow, favorite, and comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	12. Final Struggle

The first thing that Ritsuka felt once consciousness came back to him was incredible pain all over his body. His body felt like agony and was unable to move. He opens one of his eyes to see a somewhat dimmed light and a fuzzy image. He saw a group of silhouettes surrounding him. He closes his eyes again, taking a few moments before fully opening them up to see numerous amount of people surrounding him. They all started to cheer at the awakening at the boy.

Ritsuka was definitely confused by the sight that surrounded him as Shirou walks over and kneels down next to him. "Shirou… What's going on?"

"You've been passed out for more than an hour now. After the massive toss, you shot your blast and stunned Gilgamesh long enough for me to overpower him… Though. You took quite the fall. How are you feeling?"

"I'm in incredible pain. It hurts just trying to move my body." Ritsuka states with a small groan. "Mind taking me to see the nurse? I'd greatly appreciate it."

"Alright then," Shirou comments as he carries Ritsuka on his back. He stands up and heads on over to the Nurse's office. Meanwhile, their classmates were praising both of them for the spectacular victory with a few of them patting Ritsuka's back only for him to groan. Those that did pat him back immediately apologized as the boy made his way towards the Nurse's Office.

"HOLD UP! WHAT'S WITH THE FRICKING SAW?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST USE YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM?!" Ritsuka exclaims harshly as Shirou and a few others are holding back Nightingale.

"She's going through one of her fits! Her Berserker signs are reacting to how badly you're looking." Shirou comments pushing Nightingale back.

"What are you all doing?" A figure walks into the room as everyone looks over. "Another crazy antic as per usual. Oh well. It does not matter. I will treat the patient."

"Who are you?" Ritsuka groans as the figure walk over to him and motions for him to open his mouth. The figure takes out a small bottle and pours the contents inside Ritsuka's mouth. The taste was bitter and tangy but he kept on drinking it regardless.

"He's Asclepius… The school's doctor. Honestly, he helps me out occasionally when School Nurse goes on one of her crazy fits." Cu comments as Nightingale finally stops rampaging with a massive migraine. She takes a step back. "Glad that's back to normal."

"I… apologize for my behavior. It's not the way that a nurse should react. Please forgive me." Nightingale apologizes while letting out a sigh. She looks over at Asclepius who pockets the bottle.

"The medicine shall take effect in a few minutes. During this time, you will be unconscious until six o'clock pm. There, you will be able to move. From then, Nurse Nightingale shall perform her Noble Phantasm, healing of you of any other injuries that were not covered." Asclepius states before looking at the clock. "Alright, one minute."

"Than-" Ritsuka passes out almost immediately.

"Right… His tolerance is not as strong as that of a servant. Though it matters not. The estimated time of awakening should still be the same." He looks over at the other servants. "As for the rest of you. Out. I need the room for the other servants. Go on and rest. Your little event is starting tomorrow."

"Alright. Excuse us." The group leaves the room.

* * *

Ritsuka opens his eyes slowly to see the sun slowly shining from the window. The sun was setting slowly. He slowly gets up and looks at Gilgamesh sitting on a chair across from his bed.

"Gilgamesh…" Ritsuka slowly sits up, not in as bad pain as before.

"I must admit… Your little trick annoyed the hell out of me. I would have won that clash." Gilgamesh folds his arms. A Gate of Babylon opens up behind him. "However. The bravery that you displayed today outweighed that trick."

Two more Gates opened up revealing two glasses cups and a bottle of sparkling cider appears out of it. The bottle was already opened as it poors the cider inside the cup as one of them floats over to Ritsuka. He looks over at Gilgamesh who simply nods before taking the cup. Gilgamesh takes his cup and swirls it while staring at each other.

"T-Thanks."

"I am a man of pride. However, my pride comes with accepting my loss. You have defeated me Ritsuka Fujimaru. I will keep my end of the bargain." Gilgamesh states raising his glass.

"Y-Yeah. And I hope that this starts of a good friendship." Ritsuka raises his glass.

Gilgamesh couldn't help but chuckle before laughing. "What you speak of… astounds me. After everything, you are truly idealistic. Yet. You are someone that can meet those goals."

The two look dead into each other's eyes before drinking their cider.

"Oh wow. This has a massive kick. It burns into my throat… Though this is the best cider I have ever tasted." Ritsuka rubs his throat before drinking more of the cider.

"Of course. It is a brand that I approve of. Enkidu was the one that actually founds this one." Gilgamesh stands up, putting the glass into the box and walks towards the door. He whispers to himself. "Ritsuka… Quite the interesting man. Something that I would never say for a human."

Gilgamesh walks out leaving Ritsuka to sit by himself.

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 12: Final Struggle

"Your scores are actually not too bad from the previous test." Edmond takes a look through some papers inside his dorm room with Ritsuka. "Just a little bit of work and you could make it to the middle… Maybe. If not. The lower half."

"Barely the upper half?! I studied my butt off for that one!" Ritsuka claims looking over, sitting on his top bunk. "How smart are everyone here?"

"You are competing with Heroic Spirits that are well known over their intellect. Surely you would understand the circumstances. Saying that you are close to average shows that you at least try in your studies." Edmond places the papers on the desk looking over at Ritsuka. "Though. The midterms are always difficult beyond belief. You didn't think much before Sport's Day… but I seriously doubt that you will do well at this rate."

Ritsuka chuckles a bit, scratching his cheek. "Then… How about we set up a study session? If the midterms are usually so difficult, this could be something that everyone needs. It couldn't hurt to ask, right?"

"If it proves beneficial to you, there should be no harm. Seeing as you have yet to make a stupid mistake." Edmond looks over, seeing Ritsuka messaging a few people. He walks over taking a look at the list of people that Ritsuka was messaging. 'Never mind. He just made a stupid ass mistake. There is no way in hell that this is going to lead to some incident with this guy's luck.'

"Huh? Is there something wrong? You're squinting at me so closely." Ritsuka shifts away from Edmond.

"Apologies. I just remembered something. You cannot have a study session here. There's something that I must do by myself." Edmond states rather blatantly.

"Huh. That's rather sudden. What do you have to do?" Ritsuka questions as Edmond just gives him an evil glare. "Alright alright. Fine. I'll ask if we can hose the study session somewhere else."

* * *

"Sure. That makes sense… BUT WHY MY ROOM?!" Jeanne Alter exclaims in irritation. She looks over to see Ritsuka, Artoria Alter, Ecchan, Nobbu, Okita, Okita Alter, and Melt.

"Your place was the only one that could fit everyone. We all don't have a table big enough for everyone." Okita Alter states rather blatantly.

"And why couldn't we do this at a library or a cafe?" Jeanne Alter asks. She looks over to see Artoria Alter examining the room with interest. "Hey… What the hell are you doing?"

"Just looking through something that interests you… like this!" Artoria Alter grabs a book from a small gap in the closet.

"H-Hold it! That's-" Jeanne Alter reaching for the book. Artoria Alter simply smirks as she moves away, running around the room with the dragon witch chasing her. The others couldn't do much but try to move away from the chase.

It was until Ritsuka made a mistake in moving away and Artoria Alter crashes straight into him, tripping Jeanne Alter as they topple over Okita and Melt, all falling down into a massive crash.

"What the hell are you all doing?" Ecchan states as she takes the book from Artoria Alter's hands and skimmed a bit through it.

"Owowow. My back hurts. Why were you even running around in a room like this?" Ritsuka comments trying to get up. He puts his hands down before opening his eyes to see where his hand was. On her chest area and he looks straight at Melt who looked hella pissed. Suddenly, Artoria Alter and Okita pull Ritsuka back as Melt uses her legs to slice, barely missing his next and slashes one of the figurines, sitting on a bookshelf. Ritsuka lets out a sigh of relief, looking over at Melt who had a pissed expression on her face. She then looked at Artoria Alter and Jeanne Alter before sighing.

"...Let's just get to work already. We wasted so much time already." Melt says taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

The rest of the people did the same as Okita looks over at Ecchan. "Eh. What are you reading?"

"A hentai manga. It's actually decently made." Ecchan was rather blunt about it with Okita suddenly turning red to the fact. Everyone looked at Jeanne Alter who just curls up into a ball, shaking in despair.

"Stop making a big deal about it. Everyone has something like that." Okita Alter says with everyone looking at her.

"W-What on earth are you talking about all of a sudden?!" Ritsuka yells out.

"Am I wrong?" Okita Alter questions.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Everyone yells, with their face extremely red.

It took a whole half hour, calming everyone down before everyone could finally start on their studies. Melt and Okita were the only two that actually knew everything and was helping everyone out, prepare for the midterms.

"Huh… The kanji for both bird and crow is the same… That's a little weird." Ritsuka states looking through his Japanese textbook. "I don't get it."

"I-I'll hwel-hwelp yo…" Okita fumbles a bit before taking out a bottle and drinks all of the contents instantly before letting out a deep breath. "I'll help you out."

'She saved it…' All of the others state.

Okita takes a look at the textbook examining the contents. "Oh. It's because the two kanji are the same, but crow is missing the line that represents the eye."

"Wait… what. How does that make sense?" Ritsuka asks scratching his head with the back of his lead pencil.

"That's because a crow's eyes are the same color as its feathers, so you can't see them at a glance." Okita explains. Ritsuka had a look of fascination as he thought about it.

"I knew that origins had some relation to how it's written but that's a bit weird."

"There are multiple origins for kanji. It makes it really complex when you think about it." Okita states.

"Yeah. Thank Okita. You've been a big help." Ritsuka says with a small smile.

"Y-Yeah. No problem." Okita says before helping another person.

After a small while, everyone took a break from all of the studying as Ritsuka stretches looking over at Ecchan. "You've been reading that this whole time. Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I don't need to. Plus the story in this manga is actually pretty good. I'd say it's even better than some of the normal manga that I read." Ecchan says putting it down before looking at Jeanne Alter. "When are you making the next one?"

"Wait… Jeanne made it? I thought it was just something that she bought at Comiket. You actually write manga?" Melt says looking over at the manga title. She saw the name of the author on it before chuckling. She then looks at the cover as well. "Huh. It looks interesting. This is volume 4? How many volumes are there?"

"...12. I had help from Oui for the first few books." Jeanne Alter comments looking away. "Now it's more of a solo thing."

"Wow! That's so cool! Do you mind if I could get the first copy? I'll pay." Ritsuka says looking rather interested at the manga.

"..." Jeanne Alter was speechless before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I swear to the nonexistent god that I'm getting a massive headache from all of this. None of you were even supposed to know of this. This is because you looked through my stuff without asking."

"Yeah sure. But we've bonded over it. So it's fine." Artoria Alter says taking out a Pocky Stick from a box and eats it.

"Can we… just stop talking about it? This is stuff you guys should be interested in!" Jeanne Alter exclaims. Everyone just looked over at each other before looking at the eromanga. "DON'T JUST IGNORE ME DAMN IT!"

And they learned all a valuable lesson that day. Never go deep into someone's personal belongings like that ever again. Especially when she's a fire dragon witch that has the ability to control fire. But in the end, at least they all learned enough from this study session for the midterms.

* * *

"Well? Was I wrong, Merlin?" Edmond asks looking at a long-haired mage, 3rd year.

"You were right. If the study session happened in your dorm, your whole room would be destroyed." The man named Merlin says with a chuckle. "Quite the insight. Almost sad."

"I just figured when it came to him," Edmond says looking at his watch before walking away. "That boy is going to have a problem after the midterms…"

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Chaldea Academy! AND I KNOW THAT THIS FANFIC HASN'T BEEN UPDATED FOR TWO MONTHS, I'M SORRY. I was busy with so much work that I couldn't work on this fanfiction properly. I'm very sorry. This won't happen again next time. However, I have something planned for next time so I hope that it can make up for the missing time. Meanwhile, I'm planning on reviving my old Fate fanfiction after some insight and thought came to light over time. So while I haven't been writing, I've been thinking and making my noggin work. But I decide to have som introductions and all that stuff since the new LB came out last month. I would add Artemis and Super Orion, and others. But they would be 3rd years which is out of place here so maybe later. With that being said, thank you for reading. If you enjoyed, I hope that you follow/favorite/comment for more content. With that being said, STAY CLASSY!**


	13. Dance Help

"So. Are you sure that this is going to work, Emiya?" Ritsuka asks as the two of them make their way to the rooftop of Chaldea Academy.

"It worked last time. I wouldn't understand how it won't work this time." Emiya hops onto on top of the room before pulling Ritsuka up. "Trace on…"

Emiya raises his hand forward as an item takes shape in front of him. It takes the form of a golf club as it drops to Ritsuka's hands. Ritsuka looks at the golf club before putting a golf ball on the floor. He gets into position before preparing his shot and swings his club launching the golf ball. Emiya measures the distance before giving a thumbs up. Ritsuka then takes out a small easter egg. He lets out a small gulp before placing it on the ground, preparing to shoot and swings his egg in the opposite direction of the golf ball.

"Good work. Now you just gotta leave it to lady luck to find." Emiya crosses his arms. He takes out a bow and a spiral sword, attaching the egg to his sword as he shoots in one direction. He waits for a second as the sword disappears from the sky. "We should head back. We should go look for an egg of our own to find."

"Y-Yeah. It just seems weird that a system like this would take place." Ritsuka comments as the two walks back into the school. The two could hear people fighting each other. There are massive arguments all over the school. The male servants are clashing with each other. They each were fighting over a certain girl's egg. The girls were frantically looking a specific guy's egg or perhaps each other for fun.

"This is chaos… How long has this been a tradition?!" Ritsuka exclaims in shock. Emiya simply puts his hand over his face before shaking his head.

"Not long enough for the academy to simply shut it down with all the expenses that it's probably paying." Emiya grunts with a sigh. "Now that we have all that taken care of. Let's go back to the dorms. We shouldn't be here any longer than we have to."

Before Ritsuka could respond, Cu gets thrown into the wall, headfirst, right next to the Master. Cu's body goes limp from either exhaustion or death. Ritsuka couldn't tell anymore.

"Lancer died again! RUN!" Cu Caster runs past the two with both Proto and Alter. Following the two was a long, dark-haired woman chasing the three with two spears. "AH! WE'RE SORRY SHISHOU SENPAI! WE DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS AN ACTUAL EGG!"

(Lancer Dead - 26 →30)

Ritsuka was simply speechless before tugging at Emiya's jacket. "GET ME OUT OF HERE."

"With pleasure."

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 12: Dance Help

(A few days ago)

"Finally… Finals are done." Ritsuka stretches as he lets his headrest on the table. He felt exhausted. He heard everyone happily chatting away which caught his attention. Ritsuka stands up and walks to the massive group of people who were all surrounding Robin, trying to look over a piece of paper that he's holding.

"Oi oi! Back off! I'll tell you all who are getting what!" The students back off a little as Robin adjusts her head. "Jeez. Males will be getting light blue eggs in two days at 0800. Females will be getting pink eggs in one day at 1600. Egg retrieval is to take place in 3 days, no earlier than 1000. It will be delivered to your rooms."

"Egg retrieval? What's this for?" Ritsuka asks as Robin looks over.

"Huh? Oh right. This your first year here… Chaldea Academy has a tradition that's to take place after Midterms. Call it a ball." Robin explains showing his phone to Ritsuka. "Basically. Every person will have an egg. They are to hide their egg for other people to find. When found, they are to dance with you during the beginning of the ceremony based by the year."

"I-I see. That's something that I never heard about before." Ritsuka scratches his cheek.

"I would recommend you to be discreet when it comes to your egg though," Robin says.

"I'll keep that in mind… But how bad could it be?" Ritsuka asks as Robin simply pushes through the crowd and puts his arm around Ritsuka.

"Run for your life if you want to live. The servants here can get a little crazy." Robin whispers into Ritsuka's ear very discreetly. Robin breaks off. "Anyways. That's all the news. So stop hounding me. It'll be posted on the bulletin later."

'A ball? I… may have a big problem here.'

* * *

"You don't know how to dance? I fail to see how that's my problem." Edmond goes through a few of his papers, writing in a journal.

"Well. I was wondering if you could help me… I heard you were quite the dancer." Edmond raises his eyebrow at Ritsuka. "At my school, we didn't have anything like this. So I don't want to mess up badly."

Ritsuka gets onto his hands and knees. It's obvious that the subject of dancing was sensitive to Ritsuka for some reason. Edmond questions it a bit before shaking his head."How did you hear about all of this?"

"Huh?" Ritsuka questions lifting his head.

"Get the hell up. How did you realize that I was a good dancer?" Edmond asks.

"Kintoki," Ritsuka says sheepishly.

"... I figured as much. He was atrocious in his dancing. I taught him as a favor for his mother. It took many hours to get him half decent." Edmond says before looking over at Ritsuka. "However… This scenario is an exception. Let's see what you got."

"R-Right now?" Ritsuka was hesitant as Edmond simply grunts. He stands up stretching a little.

"Now," Edmond said with a glare that sent a chill down Ritsuka's spine.

"Yes, sir." Ritsuka jolts to his feet.

The two started to dance with Ritsuka trying to be alpha and Edmond is the beta. Ritsuka, however, was doing horribly. He would step on Edmond's foot, his pacing was off.

"Are you serious? I did not realize that you are this bad." Edmond breaks off before suddenly take the lead. "Precision. Accuracy. There is so much to work in so little time. You're in the worst position than Kintoki. If you are to do this… you will need to put everything into this!"

Edmond finishes off with a pose. Ritsuka was in awe in the skill and finesse that Edmond possessed. The door could be opened as a girl with long hair and glasses plops to the ground. Both Ritsuka and Edmond looked over at the girl. She lets out a simple chuckle, before taking a picture, places two pictures, and bolts as fast as she could.

"Osakabehime… Give me a moment." Energy surrounds around Edmond as he zooms into the hall. There's a high pitch screaming in fear.

"I guess Edmond doesn't love rumors…" Ritsuka whispers dryly.

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Chaldea Academy. I have a short chapter here because I have to do a test. And normally I would just simply wait until after the test finishes before writing this, but then I thought. This isn't a fanfiction where there isn't a coherent story. It's supposed to be simple random fun. Sure there can be small segments. But in the end, it's just simple fun. So I don't need to think as much as I should have lawl. So after this little segment, get ready for some random shit. But for now. Hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, please leave a follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	14. Preparations are Ago!

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" Osakabehime yells out in seiza position in front of both Edmond and Ritsuka. Her focus is more on Edmond as he's giving the neet a devilish glare.

"You don't just leave your place for anything. What's your reason for being here?" Edmond demands with a harsh expression as he looks over at Ritsuka who was going through Osakabehime's phone trying to delete the photos on her phone.

"Ah… Right. Jeanne wanted to deliver me the eggs for you guys." Osakabehime looks through her purse and takes out two eggs, handing them both to Edmond. "I'm supposed to handle Emiya's egg at wells. Jeez. Having me go deliver the eggs to the two most popular guys in this school is a suicide mission."

Edmond just raises his eyebrow. He looks back at Ritsuka who looks like he's having a great deal of trouble. "Ritsuka… What is taking so long?"

"I can't find them! There are way too many photos on here! And most of them are all p*rn! Jeez! Why's there so much Yaoi Porn?!" Ritsuka exclaims as Edmond covers his mouth after that last statement.

"You're going to give the neighbors the wrong message. Now give me that." Edmond snatches the phone out of Ritsuka's hands before tossing him his egg. He scrolls through the phone with an irritated glance. He finds the photos and deletes them before dropping it on Osakabehime's lap.

"So… Why were the two of you dancing? It's interesting." Osakabehime says with curiosity.

"It's because I'm terrified because I can't dance…" Ritsuka sighs with discouragement. "I heard from Kintoki that Edmond was a good dancer so I asked him if he could teach me. He said that he would consider it if he saw how good I was… Which leads to now."

"Ah, that's right. Kintoki was a star dancer last year with Shuten. If that was the case, it totally makes sense."

"Now that you know, leave. Ritsuka and I have things that we must discuss." Edmond states with Ritsuka looking over.

"Does that mean that you accept?" Ritsuka asks with hope in his eyes.

"... If you can get a proper suit, you find an egg, and nobody finds your egg in three days. Then yes."

"Wait… How would we know that nobody finds my egg?"

"I'll have Da Vinci construct a GPS to be implemented into the egg. I'll give it to you later. For now, try to go get a suit." Edmond looks back at Osakabehime before dropping the phone on her lap. "Leave."

"Yes, sir!" Osakabehime makes a mad dash out of the room in a heartbeat. Ritsuka simply chuckles.

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 13: Preparations Are Ago!

"Ah… Now that makes sense. Yeah, my eggs were one of the last ones that people found." Emiya states while stretching. "The fakeout itself gives us about a day or so. So I think that aspect will be covered. Now as for a suit. You got anything?"

"Oh. You don't have to worry about that at all. I got a plan in check. I going to meet them… Ah. There they are!" Ritsuka and Emiya walk over to Kintoki and Kotaro who were trying their best to avoid all the chaos in the classrooms. "Kintoki! Kotaro! I was just about to look for you guys!"

"Ritsuka-dono!" Kotaro calls out looking over.

"Yo boss. The thing with the egg go alright?" Kintoki asks. Ritsuka nods with a thumbs up.

"So this is where we part ways?"

"I'll see ya later Shirou! Good luck finding an egg." Shirou waves at the three before going one way. The three go another way as they all leave the school, trying to avoid "Kotaro. I heard that you were actually quite lucky."

"Indeed. I just so happen to stumble onto an egg while traversing in the woods area." Kotaro takes out an egg from his pocket. "However. My curiosity will not get the best of me. I will wait until the dance before I see who my partner will be."

"So tell me. How does the egg thing work exactly?" Ritsuka asks.

"Ah. Figures you wouldn't really know much about this! These eggs hold, who we are to dance with first at the ceremony. It's sort of a formal type of thing." Kintoki explains. "The ladies will have their egg opened first. The guy's name that they have, they are to dance with during the event. Afterward, it's the guy's turn. After that… you choose who you'd dance with."

"That's pretty interesting… Wait. What happens if you aren't able to find an egg? I heard that Nobbu didn't find an egg last year but nobody knew what happened afterward." Ritsuka states as Kintoki and Kotaro look at each other.

"Nobbu-dono didn't find an egg?" Kotaro questions as he thinks about it.

"Honestly. If that's the case, you could just ask whoever is available. Nobody would know." Kintoki explains.

"Well, it doesn't really matter. I just hope that I find an egg soon. I'm really going to need Edmond's help in this." Ritsuka sighs. The three enter a shopping district before reaching a clothes shop. "So this is where you got your suit last time?"

"Yeah. The owner's a friend of Raikou's. And I help out occasionally at the temple that they live at." Kintoki opens the door with a bell ringing over him. The three were welcomed to a clean clothing store. There was no one in sight except for a little girl with grey hair sitting on one of the chairs, waiting patiently. A woman reveals herself from the changing room. "Yo. Medea!"

"Kintoki. Is it really that time already?" Medea looks over at the clock, noticing the time. "Ah. It is. Please give me a second. I'm helping a customer at the moment."

"Take your time." Kintoki and Kotaro take a seat at one of the chairs. Ritsuka looks through the clothes with interest. The design of the clothes in each different section felt unique from each other. Whether it was men or women clothes, fancy or casual, adult or child, each piece of attire had its own charm with it.

"Whoever made all of these clothes must be a master of their craft. There is no way that any of this could be made at a factory." Ritsuka says with awe.

"That's cause Medea made all of them," Kintoki states catching Ritsuka off-guard. "Yeah. She makes clothes for her husband and with all of the fun, she started a clothing business to help make things easier."

"Oh? She's married? She still looks really young." Ritsuka said in response.

"You flatter me, boy." Medea exits the changing room with a woman with pale skin and white hair and a man that gives off a familiar yet intense feeling towards Ritsuka. Suddenly, he felt a tap next to him as he looks to see the little girl from earlier staring at him.

"You're from the picture that Lily had at her place. Ritsuka!" The little girl says with interest.

"O-Oh really?" Ritsuka was a little embarrassed by the fact as he kneels down. "You're one of Lily's friends?"

The small girl nods with a flashy smile. "Yup. We are Jack!"

'We?' Ritsuka questions to himself before ignoring it. A voice calls out to the girl.

"Jack! Let's go!" The woman called out towards the girl as the man walks over.

"Ok, Mommy! Bye Ritsuka!" Jack waves before running passed the man to her mom. Ritsuka stands up before seeing the tall figure in front of him.

"You're the one Okita is talked about?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind. I saw your actions during the Bo-Taoshi. In the face of those odds, you're also the type that's bad at giving up. But, I don't mind stubborn folks like you." The man states.

"Oi! Hijikata! We're leaving."

"Alright." Hijikata walks over to the two leaving Ritsuka confused from the whole interaction.

"See you soon Carmilla! Please come again!" Medea says with a wave as the family leave. She then turns her attention to the three boys. "Alright now. We're going to take your measurements."

* * *

"Dresses? I'm not big of a fan of those types of things. If anything. A suit fits me better." Mordred looks up from a magazine while talking to Gudako and Mashu. She hands the magazine to Gudako.

"A suit…" Gudako looks over at Mordred, taking a second to process it as she imagines it. "Yeah! You would look amazing in a suit!"

"However. I already have mine prepared for the event. I just need to find an egg. So I'm going to go head out with Fran in a little bit. What about Nero and Tamamo?" Mordred asks.

"Nero already has one tailored and apparently Tamamo has prepared one for herself. Really. It's just me and Gudako who don't have anything." Mashu states with a sigh. "I realized that this was such a big event but I had no idea it was this big."

"It's not that big. The other guys just made it seem big to us." Mordred thinks before remembering something. "So. You guys going to go clothes shopping?"

"Yeah. It'll just be the two of us." Gudako looks over at Mashu with a shrug. "Wish you luck with finding an egg… that isn't bad."

"Hm? Oh, don't worry about that. Speaking of which, there was someone who wanted to go shopping for an outfit."

"Really? Is she in our class?" Mashu asks as Mordred nods before taking out her phone.

"Yeah. You know her. It's-"

* * *

"Now that I have your measurements. Kintoki and Kotaro, I already have your preferences." Medea looks over at Ritsuka. The three guys were in flat-suits so that Medea can get the proper measurements for each one of them. "Now for yours. How many buttons?"

"Uh… Two buttons." Ritsuka states.

"Trousers?" Medea asks writing it down.

"Tappered."

"What style?"

"Uh… Italian wool."

"Lining?"

"Tactical."

"Boy. This is not a John Wick movie." Medea jokes with a small smile.

"You like watching those types of movies, Medea?" Kintoki asks making Medea fumble a little.

"S-Sochiro-sama and I like to watch foreign films occasionally." Medea blushes from embarrassment.

"Seeing foreign movies are always so interesting to me. I watch it with Danzo-dono sometimes." Kotaro taking interest in the subject.

"Yeah. I've watched a buttload of them back before I transferred over here." Ritsuka saying looking at his phone, pulling up

"A-Anyways. Your suit should be ready in like two days."

"This is greatly appreciated. How much will this all cost?" Ritsuka asks.

"You're a friend of Kintoki. So just help out a temple and that should cover it." Medea states.

"Is that really ok? This somewhat feels like an unfair deal." Kotaro asks in his usual polite manner.

"I'm fine with it. We really need a lot of help at the temple. Go change back into your normal clothes." Medea hears the bell ring. "In the meanwhile, I'll go write you down and address my new customers. With that, you can leave."

"Thank you again! Say hi to Sochiro for me." Kintoki says changing out of the flat-suit.

"I will," Medea said with a smile. He felt a small bit of joy, like talking to a young and innocent child with Kintoki. She walks out to see Gudako, Mashu, and one other girl walking over. "Ah. Welcome, Mashu. You three here for dresses for the event?"

"Yeah. That's correct. I have Gudako… one of the transfers and another classmate. Ereshkigal!" Mashu introduced.

* * *

(And now, Chaldea Station)

"Hey everyone! I'm your host for Chaldea Station, Ritsuka Fujimaru. Thanks for tuning in!" Ritsuka states with a bow.

"And I'm Mashu Kyrielight." Mashu introduces herself, also bowing towards the camera. "Unfortunately at the moment. Due to the predicament of the dance, we were unable to find any proper guests for us this segment. We greatly apologize for this."

"And I would like to greatly apologize for the creator not being able to produce this station for a while. We had funding issues (too much content to handle). We apologize for those that like this segment." Ritsuka says before getting back. "Now as for the story. It's absolutely crazy that this dance is such a big deal here. We didn't even have things like that at my school. It was kinda boring."

"I always wondered. How are schools different from Chaldea Academy?" Mashu asks.

"Well, there's not much difference if you really think about it. It's basically Chaldea Academy… except it's missing something… Spark!"

"What do you mean spark?"

"Well, they don't have people with such colorful personalities. Jeanne, Artoria, Nero, and you Mashu. It's just a small few that just a lot of fun." Ritsuka says with a smile.

"T-Thank you Senpai." Mashu blushes with embarrassment.

"The days itself at other schools are pretty much the same. Like, there's nothing new or bizarre that happens over there. It's rather boring when you think about it." Ritsuka explains before thinking of an example. "Ah. For example! Ozymandias and I went on a roller coaster made out of medjed the other day!"

"Ah. That's right! And then you grabbed my arm with Fou from out of nowhere! Do you have any idea how much that scared me?!" Mashu yelled out.

"But you had fun. Did you not?"

"Well… After I realized what was going on. Yeah. It was a lot of fun! Until Principal Animusphere scolded us about doing such actions in the hallways." Mashu said with a shiver. "I never knew how scary she could be."

"That makes two of us." Both Ritsuka and Mashu burst into laughter when suddenly the door bursts open with Caster Cu seemingly running away out of fear.

"Jeez, you hag! Monster! Demon!" Cu prepares to burst another hole at the wall when a red spear pierces straight through him and crashes into the camera.

**Technical Difficulties! We deeply apologize for the mishap.**

**(So uh... Does this count towards the Cu rekt count? I'll just say yes and add it and call it a day)**

**(Lancer dead 30 → 31)**

**(Happy 1 Year Anniversary for this Fanfic! We're late by 28 days, but who is really counting?)**

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Chaldea Academy. Happy Anniversary you all! It's a great journey that this has been with each and every one of you that is reading this series! This has been a lot of fun to make, and I'm glad that this idea has sparked a lot of people into reading this fanfiction. Now this story didn't have a few bumps here and there, trust me. I can see them while reading some of the first few chapters. It makes me really want to kill myself. But that's a good thing. That shows that I'm improving. Sort of. Not really. Actually I don't know. Is my writing doing ok? Mostly grammatical. I should work on that now that the quarantine thing is happening. I hope everyone is doing well. However, if you guys like my content, you all are most likely like Osakabehime if ya get my drift. Oh. And yay! Ereshkigal is finally here! I honestly had no idea what took her so long to get in here. It's was something that I just had a brainfart while making this. In any case. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Chaldea Academy. If you did, please leave a follow/favorite/comment for more of this content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**

**On another note, LB1 hit me like a truck. And so did Viy... I mean Anastasia. I need those white boulder items REE**


	15. Who's My Partner

"This seems like this isn't fair to Medea. I mean… Working at a temple doesn't seem that hard." Ritsuka comments as he puts his clothes back on. "I mean. It's probably going to be some storage and cleaning right?"

"That's the basic gist of it, yeah. It's definitely a good workout for those that need it." Kintoki shrugs. "Then again, boss. You've been training pretty hard when it came to the Sport's Festival. Keep that up and you'll be fine."

"I'm pretty sure that I threw up a few times there. Class Rep was definitely no slouch when it came to training us." Ritsuka sighs thinking back to the time. "I swear. I can't ever catch up to you guys."

"You're not giving yourself a lot of credit, Ritsuka-dono. You did amazingly when it came to the Bo-Taoshi event. Giving us a good lead at the beginning and stunning Gilgamesh at the end helped us win." Kotaru said with a smile. "I believe that you're special and unique as the rest of us!"

"That means a lot to me. Now let's go. I'm getting kinda hungry. Do you guys know any good places to eat?" Ritsuka asks.

"There's a good beef bowl shop a few stores down. We can hit that place. It even got the "Beni-enma Seal of Approval"!" Kintoki says with a smile.

"I'm sorry. What? The "Beni-enma Seal of Approval"?"

"You know Beni-enma, our Home Economics, teacher, correct?" Kotarou asks Rituska. He nods slowly. "She happens to be quite a famous chef, known for her harshness and her top-level cooking. She's sprouted dozens of cooking shows and quite the number of books. If your restaurant is qualified enough to be recognized with that, then you're food must be extremely extraordinary."

"Oh. Now I remember. I saw a few episodes on her of her shows. She's definitely passionate when it comes to cooking." The other two nod as they exit out to Gudako, Ereshkigal, and Mashu looking through dresses. "Ah. Gudako! Mashu! You guys here looking for dresses?"

"Yeah, that's right! This ain't boy's shopping so get out of here!" Gudako shouts pointing at her older brother.

"Alright. Alright. I'll go… Huh? Who's this?" Ritsuka asks with his eyes meeting with Ereshkigal. "Are you… Ishtar's little sister?"

"Yes… I'm Ereshkigal. A first-year…" Ereshkigal said trying to talk at least as possible.

'Blond hair with the same face… At this point, this is nothing new.' Ritsuka thinks to himself. "Well then. It was nice meeting you. I'll get out of your hair."

"Bye Senpai!" Mashu and the others wave at the three boys who leave the store. She looks over at Ereshkigal who is fumbling around a bit. "Ereshkigal? Are you okay?"

"HAH!?" Ereshkigal shouts out, scaring both Mashu and Gudako. "I mean… I'm fine! I'm fine…"

Chaldea Academy

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 14: Who's My Partner

"Man! That tasted amazing!" Ritsuka stretches while heading back towards the Academy. He looks up to see the bright sun shining over his head. "There's still a lot of time left! I can probably go out and find my egg for the dance!"

An explosion could be heard from the distance as Ritsuka sees Chaldea Academy with a massive hole at the front. Ritsuka looks at the hole in awe before walking towards the forest area.

"Yeah… I'm not planning on going to my funeral today." Ritsuka walks through the forest area. He easily finds an egg in the tree as he leaps into the air and grabs it. "Well. That was pretty easy-"

A gun could be heard right behind Ritsuka. In an instant, Ritsuka gulps before slowly turning around to see his Math Teacher standing right behind him. He could feel the cold sweat, dripping down from his neck. Moriarty gives the man a dead glare.

"Fran spent a whole day looking for a good spot for this egg… If she were to find out that she hid it in a bad spot that was easily found, there will be trouble." Moriarty pulls the hammer down from his revolver. "So. What do you say, boy? Your move…"

"I'll put it back! I'll put it back! Just don't kill me!" Ritsuka places the egg back on the tree. Movement disappears behind him as Ritsuka turns around to see that he's alone again. He drops to the ground, with his legs shaky by the event. "Oh my god!"

"Are you alright?" Ritsuka looks over to see Bedivere next to him.

"I-I'm fine. I just slipped and fell! Nothing to it!" Ritsuka exclaims with Bedivere looking up and noticing the egg. He reaches out to grab it with Ritsuka tackling him away. "NO!"

* * *

"I'm extremely sorry again! I just didn't want you to have to deal with that!" Ritsuka apologizes with a bow towards Bedivere.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I would understand if something like that were to scare you like that." Bedivere gives Ritsuka a bow of thanks. "You have my gratitude."

Bedivere raises his head towards Ritsuka, revealing his somehow dazzling face that Ritsuka had never noticed. He could feel his heart, beating faster from this fact that he's been charmed by such a handsome individual.

"In any case. I will go my separate way to look for my egg. I bid you adieu, Ritsuka." Bedivere walks away. Ritsuka lets out a heavy sigh once Bedivere fully disappears.

"I'm starting to question my sexuality here… I'm straight. Right?" Ritsuka questions towards himself. "Uh… Questions for later. I need to find an egg by tomorrow. So I better keep looking."

Ritsuka goes through the forest, searching through every small bush, looking through every single tree branch, to pull over every single rock to look for this egg. It's something that he's learned while hanging around some of the servants at Chaldea Academy. Some are explosive while others can be quite sneaky. So he trying his best to be observant.

An hour passes, and Ritsuka barely found any eggs at all. And they mostly belong to guys so he just left them be. He felt exhausted, trying to be so aware that he flops to the ground. Suddenly, he somehow bounces to the front of his face.

"Eugh… What now?" Ritsuka turns around to see a chibi Nobu sitting where he tried to plop. "Hah? What the heck is this?"

Ritsuka walks over to the Nobu, thinking to himself, 'What the hell?' He picks up the Nobu and stares at it with the Chibi-Nobu stares back. 'This thing is adorable!'

Steps ran towards the boy and the chibi Nobu. It wasn't loud enough for the boy to notice the sound from behind him. It was hundreds of footsteps when Ritsuka turns around to see a bunch of chibi Nobus swarming towards him like some kind, like a massive tsunami.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me?!" Ritsuka exclaims to himself. The swarm of Nobus pick Ritsuka up as they rush through the whole forest. "Where the hell are all of you guys going?"

"I literally have no idea!" A voice came from behind Ritsuka. He looks over to see big Nobu trying her best to hold on. "They're going crazy!"

"What the hell is all of this anyway?!" Ritsuka questions.

"Don't ask me! I have no idea! They all popped in my dorm room this morning and I've been riding on them all day!" Nobu yells before looking ahead. "Brace for impact! Boulder!"

"We're going to crash!" The swarm of Nobus charge towards the boulder. However, instead of crashing into the massive pile of rock, they used it as a ramp to fly in the air.

* * *

Romani lets out a yawn from all of the paperwork that he has been forced to handle. It's to the point that it's driving him insane. For the third day in a row, he's been sleep-deprived so much that he hasn't watched any Magi Mari without donating insane amounts of money for no reason in particular. He dunks down another cup of coffee as Da Vinci enters the room.

"You're letting this get to you again… Romani Archaman. You cannot stay here like this, working." Da Vinci said with a furrowed brow. She walks towards the desk as Romani doesn't even lookup.

"There's so much work piling up. If I give in even in the slightest, it's going to rise even higher than I did before." Romani opens up the curtains in his office. "Plus. Even if I were to stop now… I'll just sleep… Maybe I should sleep. I'm starting to see things."

"Uh… Be specific. Cause I'm thinking that I see something too."

"I'm seeing something… Like a massive wave of stuff in the sky." Romani comments before yawning.

"Your eyes aren't deceiving you… That's definitely what I'm seeing right now."

"That's very weird…" Romani falls asleep on his chair with Da Vinci looking over him.

"Well… Mission accomplished I guess."

* * *

"You know. After a while of this. This is kinda fun!" Ritsuka cheers in excitement.

"It would be more fun if we knew where exactly we're going!" Nobu yells before suddenly dropping into a small river with Ritsuka. "Ow… My butt. I feel like I cracked it!"

"Hasn't this joke been used too many times before! It's basically a cliche at this point..." Ritsuka coughs as he raises his head. He spits out water before looking at all the chibi Nobus all over the place, no longer being so frantic. "Eh… A river? I didn't know that Chaldea Academy had one."

"Yeah… There's been one for a while now. Some of the people would go to this place for small romantic getaways and all that." Nobu slowly gets out of the water before looking down. "Got to be kidding me… These are dry clean only! Why did I have to wear these today!?"

"Well… It could be worse." Ritsuka slowly lifts himself out of the water. "I'm gonna be a laughing stock in the whole school."

"What are you talking about? You're sounding like it's the end of the world."

"I can't dance…" Ritsuka comments with a sigh.

"And there's the dance… Do you know who you got?" Nobu asks, sitting down in the sun.

"Nope… It's kinda why I'm out of here. I'm looking for an egg. So far, the only I got was a pistol at the back of my head by the math teacher." Ritsuka grunts. "Edmond said that if I could find an egg by today, he'll teach

"Ah… What about the top of the waterfall? Normally, there's an egg over there. I heard it's a girl's egg this year. And no. It isn't mine."

"What are you going to do… With all of these?" Ritsuka looks at all the Chibi Nobus.

"I have no idea. I'm just going to sit here and lay down in the sun. Going to cry about how these clothes are ruined forever." Nobu grunts with a sigh.

"I'll leave you alone then… Thanks." Ritsuka stands up and walks away. Nobu waits a bit before looking at one of the Chibi Nobus with a smile. "Mission accomplished."

"I swear to god that this school gets even more complicated every day. There's a limit to my denseness." Ritsuka starts climbing the small waterfall. On the rock side of course. He slowly climbs the waterfall before reaching the top after like half an hour. That's when he can see it. A lone pink egg sitting on the top of the waterfall. He stands up at the top of the waterfall and picks it up. He raises it up in the sky before cheering. "YES! I DID IT!"

During his cheering, his feet was still wet as he slips off the top of the waterfall.

* * *

"Is it me or do you just happen to like the hospital?" Asclepius looks up from the file with a squint. "And there's four of you… What the fuck happened to all of you?"

"We accidentally called our Senpai a demon because we didn't listen to her." Caster Cu comments while groaning.

"You said that. And you had the balls to pin it on us. I should kill you now for that specific reason!" Cu Alter growls with the two other Cu's holding him back.

"Calm down mate. We'll beat him up later!" Proto Cu gives a glare at his caster form.

"Oh shut up Proto. You're the only reason we got into this situation in the first place!" Normal Cu shouts.

"Please… Shut up. All of you. Or else, I'll let Nightingale treat all of you." Asclepius says in a deep voice. In an instant, the four Cus shut up instantly. The doctor looks at Ritsuka. "As for you. Luckily you were wearing your mystic code. It's just a few bruises. You'll be fine in a day."

"Thank you again." Ritsuka stands up and bows. He looks over at the four Cus with a confused look. "Uh… See you guys later?"

The four doggos nod slowly as Ritsuka leaves the nurse's office. He looks side to side before taking out the egg and slowly opens it. He reads the name. He takes a few minutes to process it before walking back to his dorm room.

'Huh? I hear ballroom music?' Ritsuka opens up his dorm room to see Edmond and Jeanne Alter practicing dancing. "Hah?!"

Jeanne Alter slowly looks over at the door with a blank expression. With each passing second, her face turns beet red. She takes a step back from Edmond before taking out a sword.

"LA GRONDEMENT DU HAINE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of Chaldea Academy. So I didn't post for two months. I'm very sorry. I honestly had no idea what exactly to write when it comes to this fanfiction. Gonna be honest, slice-of-life, style of writing is still a new kind of way to write. Honestly, it's something that I want to improve on for this series. Cause I am definitely having a lot of fun with all of this. When it comes to fate and some weird gimmicky ass stuff, it's hilarious. Honestly hilarious. Now I need to learn some gimmicks and tropes when it comes to that stuff. Cause when it comes to these things, I don't want to ripoff these stuff as they're completely different series. I could do some of the wanky stuff in learning with manga, but that's hell I'm walking into. In any case, thank you for watching! If you enjoyed, please make sure to give a follow/favorite/comment for more posts. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	16. Fanfiction Announcement

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with a small update post. Don't worry. I'm working on the next chapter as soon as I finish the small announcement. I've started another Fate fanfiction! If you really think about it, it's the two year anniversary of the day that I was properly introduced into this series. Fate/Zero to be more precisely. I don't know why but this series always seemed to attract me. I've watched UBW and let me say this. This really sparked the level of quality that I expect from anything related to Fate. That really shows how good of a work that studio Ufotable does for this series. Working on Heavens Feel, parts 1 and 2 were also **

**And then, Fate/Grand Order came around. I got to say that it brought me into the hell that was known as Gacha. I've played a few similar games like Fire Emblem Heroes but it wasn't until this game that it really made me immerse into the world. Memes, agony, meta. Jokes, friends, insanity, comics. And a story that has me invested. It's one of the games that made me believe was the bottom line of quality that a game should possess. It shouldn't be some random cash grab… Though I gotta admit. I have become quite the whale. Not well known in the community, but a whale nonetheless.**

**That game sparked me to write this fanfiction. Though I did get it from a comic idea, I'm trying to have my own fun with cute gimmicks, interactions, and jokes. However, I wanted to do something different. Something special. While I did make a fanfiction that I've turned into a lostbelt. The gimmicks in there just don't seem right to me. I'll get back to that, but I wanted to write something that revolved around my love for how the original fate series went.**

**And I'm writing it right now. It's called Fate/Deathless. And no. It's not edgy. At least, I hope that it's not going to be edgy. But yeah. I hope that you guys will take a gander at it. I posted a new chapter recently as it only has 2 chapters at the moment. So you can take a look at it. However, for some reason, "/" can't be used for titles so it's under Fate: Deathless. You could also just look at my author page. But for now, I hope you guys have a wonderful day. Please give this fanfiction and the other one a follow/favorite. Also I would like some constructive criticism for Fate/Deathless. I want to make sure that I'm doing things properly. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	17. The Dance

"Is this how it goes?" Ritsuka asks, not sure if he's even doing it correctly as he dances with Edmond.

"It's definitely better than what it was before. So for now, you'll have that." Edmond said, having Ritsuka taking the initiative in the waltz. "Artoria Pendragon, Alter or not, is perhaps one of the best dancers in this school. If you are to be able to keep up with her, you must take the proper initiative in the dance. However!"

Edmond suddenly picks up the speed of the dance, fast enough to topple Ritsuka onto the floor. Ritsuka winces in pain, letting out small groans before slowly sitting up. "What the heck was that for?!"

"You need more endurance! Do you know how popular you are? You're going to be dancing with a great number of people." Edmond states, walking a few steps around Ritsuka. "I can name at least ten people. I could even bet for the female side of the school to take a gander at you! At this rate, you will be ripped to shreds in the first half hour…"

"I doubt that… I mean. A lot of them have their own dates and all that." Ritsuka slowly stands up. He lets out a faint sigh of exhaustion.

"Fair enough. There's some logic behind what you say. Fine. Five minutes. Then we will continue again." Edmond takes a cigarette and smokes it.

Chaldea Academy  
By: NexusMHX

Chapter 15: The Dance

"And that's where all those bandages came from?" Emiya asks, taking a look at the bandages around Ritsuka's arms. Ritsuka simply lets out a chuckle as he takes the bandages off before putting on his suit jacket.

"Luckily, Head Nurse was kind enough to heal me properly for the dance. I'm prepared for whatever is in store for me." Ritsuka straightens one of the sleeves looking over at the others. "What do you think? Does it look good on me?"

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Cu comments with a smug expression on his face taking a look at Ritsuka in his full on outfit.

"Medea knew the right outfit for you, bro. For just a simple cleaning of the temple too? I'd say that this is quite the steal." Kintoki says in agreement.

"Do we all have our eggs?" Kotarou asks looking at everyone. One by one, they all took out their eggs.

"Out of pure curiosity. Who did you all get?" Cu asks, opening up his egg and takes out the small piece of paper. "I didn't look until now. But I can't just wait anymore. I got… Ah shit. Seriously? Medb?"

"Seems as if your luck fails you once again. Your luck is E Rank… Right?" Emiya gives a cocky smile before opening it and reads it. "Parvati?"

"Ain't Parvati the first year with the purple hair?" Kintoki questioned with Emiya slowly nodding.

"Yeah… I believe I've seen you with her a few times." Ritsuka comments.

"Ah dang it. You've got lucky… Despite you also being E-Rank." Cu growls in pain before looking over at Kintoki and Kotarou. "And you two?"

"Shuten…" Kintoki states looking at the egg. He doesn't say anything afterwards, after all. He already has more on his plate in the future now."

"Danzo-dono." Kotarou said with a small smile. "As long as it is someone that I'm familiar with, that is all that it matters."

"And what about you kid? Who did you get?" Everyone looks over at Ritsuka as he opens his egg.

"I've already taken a look at the egg a few days ago. I had to climb the waterfall to get it." Ritsuka takes out the egg.

"Someone actually put their egg on top of there? It's nothing for us… but it's quite something for a normal human. How desperate are you for a lady, eh?" Cu jokes smacking Ritsuka in the back, knocking the boy to plop into the ground. "Ah sorry. I forgot you're still a human."

"Thanks…" Ritsuka grunts as he slowly stands up. He takes a look at his watch, alerting him of the time. "Hey! We're late!"

"We're late?!" Emiya looks at his phone. "We're late!"

"I thought we had an hour!" Kintoki exclaims.

* * *

The bell rang yelling for the start of the event. There was still a few number of people still entering the gymnasium which had been decorated with multiple fine decorated, that would be seen in a royal kingdom. Ritsuka and the others make their way into the venue to see that it was already packed with people.

"They're so into it…" Ritsuka comments, taking a look at how much the gymnasium changed. He took a look at the corner of the room. There was another group whose presence stood out clearly that would come as a shock to any normal person, not used to these type of things. It was a string orchestra. "No way…"

"And what the hell are you staring at?" A voice came from behind Ritsuka that made him jump a little. He turns around to see Mordred standing around in a suit. "What's got you all confused about?"

"M-Mordred! I'm just surprised! I mean an actual string orchestra. You would see it for something like an opera or something fancy like that. It's crazy almost." Ritsuka looks around to see that the other guys had gone off somewhere.

"It isn't something you're used to, eh? Well not much you could do except just try to enjoy it. Seeya." Mordred waved before walking away. Ritsuka takes a step back, hoping to be able to find his usual group of friends. That was when he spotted Jeanne Alter a far bit in the distance. He walks over, tapping her shoulder. She turns around slowly, allowing Ritsuka to slowly process what he sees. "Oh, I- whoa!"

"Eh? Why are you yelling so suddenly?!" Jeanne Alter exclaims from the shock of the outburst. She wears a long purple dress with her silver hair, now long instead of the usual short cut.

"I mean… Jeanne! That looks great on you!" Ritsuka said not believing what he was seeing. Jeanne Alter looks a little bit flustered from the sudden compliment.

"W-What?! What are you saying all of a sudden you dumbass?!" Jeanne Alter summons a bit of fire in her right hand.

"Sorry…" Ritsuka states with a small frown.

"T-Thanks…" Jeanne Alter mumbles to himself. Ritsuka gives her a confused expression. "It's nothing! Where is everyone?"

"Waiting in a different area." Artoria Alter states walking over to the two with a few other members of the usual group. She wore a black dress with her hairstyle being the same as usual. She takes a look at Ritsuka with a close eye. "It seems as if Medea's clothes suit you rather well."

"Oh, I don't know. I kept looking in the mirror and thinking 'this isn't going to work.'" Ritsuka said with a dejected expression on his face.

"I think you look perfectly fine." Okita comments, stepping up next to Artoria Alter. She wore a traditional dress with blue yet traditional japanese dress. Nobu and Ecchan walk up next to Okita with Emiya and the others not far behind.

"Thanks." Ritsuka gets a little flustered from the compliments he was receiving. "Say… Where's Marie?"

"She's hanging around near the orchestra. Apparently Mozart and Salieri are taking turns to see which one is the better composer." Cu said with everyone peeking over to the orchestra.

"No wonder there were two different styles of music… It was really disorientating." Ecchan comments. She had a rather plain dress on her which looked simple to put on, probably because of the low effort behind it. With the last note finished, the normal Jeanne picks up a microphone catching everyone's attention.

Jeanne wore a black dress with her blond hair, in her usual braided style. A spotlight shines over her as she test the microphone before speaking. "The time has come to begin the June Midterm's event, the all-night dance. This night comes only once a year. Please enjoy yourselves, everyone. In a few minutes, we will be starting the dance with the main event."

Jeanne stands over the podium as she is the master of ceremonies for the event. There was a certain uneasiness behind the whole room. A mixed feelings of both suspense and nervousness out of excitement for who their partners might be.

* * *

Throughout Chaldea Academy, the school bells could be heard. It was a normal Monday, morning. Just before lunch session was about to start. So it definitely caused some commotion around the students. Forty minutes earlier, the whole school was just issued with a study hall for every single classroom. As per usual, the majority of the students didn't actually study during this time. Most of them went to talk to their friends in their classrooms or started looking through their phones. But as soon as their phone's turned on. That is when they noticed. Was this some kind of elaborate prank pulled by the teachers?

Everyone was confused, nobody knew what exactly was going on. None of the teachers were even present as well. Then once the bells could be heard, music could be heard from the outside the school building. It was definitely weird and attracted everyone to rush outside the front doors of the academy. When the students came outside, they saw a small platform that wasn't there before. There was a small orchestra playing, being led by Mozart.

All of the teachers were present as well. Romani simply turns around, motioning for everyone to shush with a smile. Everyone then turns to the director of the academy. Olga Marie Animusphere. She makes her way to the top of the patio, tapping the mic where sound could be coming from the speakers.

"Graduation takes the form of many things for people. For some, it could be a moment the time to move on to something higher. To some kind of higher education. To some others. It could perhaps be the stopping point. To settle in on a job that suits your lifestyle. Though you go through many trials and tribulations. You will make new friends. You will most likely keep the ones that you've made already. Wherever life and your choices takes you, the real decisions come from today. If you work hard, you will reap the rewards that all of that hard work is going to pay for you. You are no longer just high school graduates. You are now an official member of society. Normally, a graduation would be held at the end of the year… However there is one person here at the academy that is graduating early." Olga looks over at a person standing at the end of one of the rows. She lets out a small smile. "Please welcome our graduate today."

The teachers gave off an applause as the student slowly walked up the steps. They had their black ceremonial robes on, the hat covering their face as they stood on the top of the podium. Olga looks over before grabbing a massive piece of paper from the desk and hands it to the man.

"Thank you very much!" The graduate said with a bright smile on their face. They give a bow towards the director.

"You worked hard to get where you are today! You deserve it!" Olga gives a small nod before turning towards the crowd. "With that being said, the graduation ceremony is finished. And so starts the beginning of the lunch period!"

* * *

**Congratulations to the Class of 2020!**

**And yes! That includes me! I am now an official high school graduate! The situations that we have placed are definitely something to behold. Believe me. It's almost crazy how things like this can be. With COVID-19 and everything, it just shows to me that despite everything, life moves on. And it moves on in crazy ways. I've learned a lot more during this quarantine time than anything else before. I've created a new project that is going to take a lot of hard work and dedication to. It's probably going to take multiple amount of years before that is finally finished. I've closed a season to one of my bigger fanfictions, and I've started another one that revolves around my waifu for laifu.**

**I hope that things with you guys are going ok. Now that things are starting to open up once again, maybe life can get back to what it was. Who knows exactly how all of these things are going to turn out? Maybe I'll write a few servant graduation lines for fun. If enough people comment on who exactly they want to hear it from.**

**Also I feel like I need to go back to what Chaldea Academy was meant to be. A casual slice of life type of thing. I've been writing an arc and a half which I can already said is a bad thing for the whole concept of this thing is to be just casual fun.**

**But for now, this is NexusMHX signing off! If you enjoyed this, please make sure to follow/favorite/comment for more content. Stay Classy! And have a happy summer!**


	18. Ballroom Dancing

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is now time for the 2nd year boys to open their eggs to reveal their partners." Da Vinci exclaims, having taken over Jeanne at the microphone to make sure that she had the opportunity to dance if someone were to pick her egg up. There are a few shuffles in the crowd as all the 2nd year boys take out their eggs. "Now on the count of three! You will reveal who you've gotten! And remember now! No trading, trust me! I'll know!"

"Why the hell do you even have such a thing implemented like that? It just seems stupid!" Jeanne Alter scowls in the background with Da Vinci not paying it mind at all. She simply winks at the crowd, an unsettling feeling seemed to cover the crowd with a snap.

"In any case. Let's begin the countdown everyone! Three! Two! One! Open them up and make your way to your partners! And don't lie if you got someone that you didn't want." Da Vinci said with a bright smile on her face.

"Can you just can it?!" Everyone seemed to exclaim at Da Vinci's stupid jokes as she lets out a small chuckle. Everyone opens up their egg as Ritsuka looks at his piece of paper. He's seen it a few times, just to make sure that he got it right. And yet this was the time where it really hit Ritsuka straight in his head. He takes a few moments to pause. His heartbeat seemed to get considerably faster while he continued to stare at the piece of paper. Everyone's voices seemed to become quiet while it rambled in his head.

After what seemed like an eternity, something smacks him in the back of his head, plopping himself to the ground. When he turned back, he saw Jeanne Alter standing behind him with her flagpole in her right hand while she leaned on it. "What are you doing anyway? The thing is starting any second! Shouldn't you be hurrying on?"

"Y-Yeah. I should." Ritsuka stammers a little while he slowly lifts himself from the ground. He rubs the back area of his head with a slight groan from the pain. "Though you helped me a little. Thanks, Jeanne."

"Don't thank me you dumbass. Just hurry on and go take care of your business." Jeanne Alter looks away with an embarrassed expression clearly written on her face.

"Right!" Ritsuka slaps both cheeks of his face before dashing into the crowd with Jeanne Alter folding her arms to the boy.

"You better come back! You hear?" Jeanne Alter exclaims with Ecchan standing right behind her.

"The typical tsundere. At this point, you would think that this trope would get old a long time ago. And yet somehow, everyone seems to like it all the same as they did when it first appeared 50 years ago." Ecchan comments before stuffing her mouth with a whole bunch of different types of desserts from the food section of the banquet hall.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Jeanne Alter exclaims turning her head towards Ecchan with a fiery look in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka was slightly late to the dancing thing as his little slip up cost him a bit of time. Luckily, after a good few seconds of searching, he found the person he was looking for. He makes his way through a few good people before stopping. He extends his hand out towards them while raising the piece of paper in his other hand with a small smile on his face. "Guess you're my date for the dance! Shall we be off then?"

Chaldea Academy  
By: NexusMHX

Chapter 16: Ballroom Dancing

"You have to admit… This is quite a different type of thing I had in mind when it came to a school dance." Ritsuka comments slowly swaying side to side with his partner right in front of him. Not wanting to keep it awkward, and for the sake of his partner, he decided to have a little chat while dancing.

His partner stayed quiet as she looked embarrassed by the fact that she's struggling to dance in a different style of manner. Due to her time period and the certain region, she was in, she didn't know how to do this specific style of dancing. She couldn't even look at Ritsuka's face while just looking down.

"Okita? Are you sure that you're okay?" Ritsuka comments towards his partner. Her ahoge straightens up almost instantly from the shock of her partner suddenly calling her all of a sudden. She stammers a little, not sure how to properly respond. Even Nobu who was watching from afar was a little surprised by what she was watching.

Ritsuka had a rather impressive form for the occasional glancer in his direction. The way that he had reacted prior to all of these events are almost a complete 180 from his dancing skills. Proper form, footwork, even moving to the music being played. It was like a different person had taken Ritsuka's place.

"I kinda was hoping that my dance partner was going to be less intimidating in terms of skill," Okita comments with an embarrassed look. Ritsuka didn't realize it until now. Okita had been making multiple mistakes inside their dance. Mostly where to move or the occasional instances of her stepping on Ritsuka's foot.

It never occurred to Ritsuka about the peculiar situation that he was at. He always expected the students to be better than him. But now that he sees it, Ritsuka finally understands everything. Everyone in the school are like humans. They have their strengths, weaknesses, some being better in some things than others while they can be better in other fields.

"S-Sorry. I had no idea." Ritsuka comments with a small frown, slowing his pace down for Okita. There was still half of the music left with Ritsuka not sure about his situation. He recalled something that Edmond had told him during all of the dance lesson practices.

"_If it were the case where you are dancing with someone who cannot keep up with your speed, it is proper etiquette that you slow down for them. Make sure that they're comfortable." _Edmond said smoking on a cigarette while the two were taking a break from the dancing. "_Once you both are settled…"_

"Would it be alright if I led you to all of the steps?" Ritsuka asks slowly, pulling Okita over towards the center of the dance floor. "We'll take it slow. Just as long as you're comfortable. That's ok, right?"

"Y-Yeah. I would like that please." Okita lets out a small sigh of relief, following that pace that Ritsuka laid out for her. The mood between the two, seemed to have calmed down significantly as both try to have fun dancing in the ballroom.

A few minutes later, the song ends with all the duos separate from their partners. Ritsuka bows towards Okita with a small smile on his face. "Thank you for the dance. Sorry about earlier."

"N-No… Don't worry about it. You actually helped me in the end. So it's all good." Okita brushes it off looking up at Ritsuka while the two exit the dance floor to prepare for the third-year girls to make their move. "You're getting used to the school, right?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Something like that. There are a few things that I just need to keep in mind is

all." Ritsuka said, scratching his cheek with slight embarrassment. He watches the stage as the third-year girls start to find their partner. His dance with Okita was the first dance of the night, so a third-year girl was the one who found his egg. "I should be called up soon… So I'll see you in a bit."

"Figures since we would've seen your skills earlier! Alright! Catch you later!" Okita said with a cheerful smile as she made her way towards Nobu. Ritsuka slowly waves as he patiently waits for someone to come to him.

A good five minutes pass and not a single person has made their way to Ritsuka to be their partner. Ritsuka simply brushes it off as someone not being able to find him. Another five minutes go by and the music starts to play with all the people in the crowd. For some reason, Ritsuka kinda felt a bit upset by the fact that his egg was so well hidden that it didn't get found at all.

Seeing this to be the case, he stepped outside while stretching a little. If he were to be by himself for a little while, it would make sense that he would prepare for the coming trials that he was going to have to face in the future so soon after the third-year boy's dance was complete. He rested next to a wall while looking at the full moon, shining over him. It had a calming feeling to him as he slowly closed his eyes. He simply takes it in for a while when he heard something nearby.

Ritsuka walks over to see a familiar-looking girl, sitting on the ground, rattling as if they were spooked from everything. It was the girl that he saw back at the clothes shop, Ereshkigal. Noticing the girl's state he decided to be careful in the words that he chose. "Hey."

Ereshkigal suddenly jolts at the sudden voice that appeared beside her. She slowly looks to see Ritsuka kneeling down next to her, she immediately jumps all of sudden out of shock, hitting her head against the wall, wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?!" Ritsuka exclaims from the sudden impact. Ereshkigal takes a few seconds to slowly nod to the question, letting Ritsuka let out his breath. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"A-Ah… I was um…" Ereshkigal constantly stammered, trying to make up for a reason of the situation that she's currently in. After a good few seconds of trying to come up with a reason, she looks away while poking both of her index fingers together. "I… don't want to embarrass myself in the venue."

"Embarrass yourself? What do you mean by that? You'd think that you would mess up while you danced with someone else?" Ritsuka asks. Ereshkigal slowly nods by the fact as she blushes from the embarrassment of the situation that she's in. Already being hesitant to even go to the venue, to someone finding it out while in the crisis was making her not very talkative. Ritsuka didn't know how to respond as he recalled his experience with Okita. It could work with Ereshkigal if that was to be the case. "How about I help you? Your partner must've been waiting for someone to come up to them. If you want, I could help you a little."

"N-No! I'm good. Thank you!" Ereshkigal shouted, making Ritsuka take a step back to say that he wasn't intruding. She immediately realizes her mistake as she bows toward Ritsuka. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you like that. You were just trying to help me…"

"Don't worry about it. It's obvious that it's causing your head to spin a little." Ritsuka chuckles a little. He looks over at the girl with a small smile as he folds his arms. Ereshkigal looks at Ritsuka with a confused glance from the way that he's acting. "Ah. It's nothing really. It's just that about a week ago, I was kind of in your position. I actually couldn't dance at all, but Edmond helped me overcome my troubles for the most part. I'm not as good as some of the others, but I'm at least half-decent now."

"You didn't seem like that at all. The way that you danced in there was amazing. Dancing with you like that… There's no way that I would be able to do something like that." Ereshkigal said with a dejected expression. Something about it just didn't sit well inside Ritsuka, something compelling him to want to help this girl out.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Trust me! If your partner is any good, they'll guide you through everything. Edmond said it himself! "This is a team effort. You two are to connect with each other to do this right!" And I believe that you'll be fine. Look at how I turned out!" Ritsuka said, doing his best to spark some bits of hope into Ereshkigal. She pulls something out of her pocket before taking a look at it. With a deep breath, she looks up at Ritsuka with a determined look on her face.

"Alright! I'll do it! Thank you for helping me!" Ereshkigal said pumping herself up with a somewhat straight smile on her face. She walks past Ritsuka as he turns around.

"If I can ask, who did you get anyways?" Ritsuka asks with an interested glance. This somehow stops Ereshkigal in her tracks as she suddenly gets rather embarrassed at what she was doing. She slowly turns around before pointing at the boy. He takes a minute to process it before realizing, "Me?!"

"Y-Yeah. I was just about to go back without you." Ereshkigal nervously comments. The two take a moment before starting to faintly laugh at the moment.

"Well then. Shall we be off? It should be the third year boys turn soon." Ritsuka extends his hand out towards Ereshkigal with a comforting smile on his face. Ereshkigal takes a second before slowly nodding as she takes Ritsuka's hand as the two make their way back to the venue.

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of Chaldea Academy! **** So... When was the last time that I posted a chapter for this fanfiction? A whole ass month. Well... Shit. My procrastination has no bounds. I've been playing nonstop this path month, playing Persona 4 Golden as well as Persona 5 Royal. I am really sorry about that. I promise to work more responsibility. After all, in a few months, I'm going to be going to school. So I'm going to have to come up with a proper system to make sure that nothing comes. So I'm probably going to make a daily schedule for all of the stuff that I need to properly do. Especially when it comes to the fact that I need to properly write good jokes and small stories here and there. The chapters will probably not be as long if that is going to be the case. It's might be the size of what Lucky Star is. So maybe 1k words give or take. I'll try and do Chaldea Broadcasting as well but nobody comments so there's nothing to do there. It would greatly help if you guys gave some stuff, like questions and the whatnot. With this being said, thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it, please make sure to give me a follow/favorite/comment for more content that I'll try to post more. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy! And no. The next chapter is probably not going to take another month.**


End file.
